


双重梦境（好茶冷战法贞）

by sora13319



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>联五盗梦梗：为了争取一次行动的主导权，伊万和阿尔弗雷德互相组队盗取各自设定的四位密码，前哨王耀，筑梦师亚瑟，伪装者弗朗西斯被拖进两个高反男孩的孩子气争斗里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、本文为APH人物和Inception世界观的混合同人，原作拥有人物或世界观的绝对版权，我只拥有脑洞和满腔的爱；  
> 2、本文含过分暴力情节（梦境中）和其它等，请确定你可以观看；  
> 3、LOF地址：http://snowcookie.lofter.com/tag/aph%E5%8F%8C%E9%87%8D%E6%A2%A6%E5%A2%83

第一章  
  
　　“你好像心不在焉？”身边手捧花束的伴娘弯身靠近他，轻声问道，柔软的气息伴随着她手中勿忘我和满天星的干燥清香，蔓延至他的耳边。  
  
　　亚瑟猛地反应过来，透过长条的落地窗，扑入他眼底的是城堡外炫目的阳光、缓慢移动的云团和平整翠绿的草地，如果他仔细倾听，似乎也有潺潺的流水声。习惯性的，他的目光在落地窗的周边移动着，石砖每一条整齐而斑驳的缝隙无不昭示着他的强迫症。窗框边雕刻出的花纹完整的包裹起露台的那一片温暖，落地窗拉出长长的方格光影将他们扑照在屋中，他被窗棂分割成两半明亮的个体，细小的阴影落在他的手指上：他正在腰间交叉双手，两根食指忍不住交错敲打着手背，测算着每一秒时间的流逝。  
  
　　他再度望向窗外，确认了阳光的角度和光影的投射，对自己的工作微微松了口气，转向刚刚正在关心自己的伴娘，露出礼貌的微笑：“不，我只是……无法将目光从那对幸福的伴侣身上移开。”  
  
　　已经露出怀疑神色的伴娘因他的回答而舒展了眉头，眼里映照着阳光变得雀跃，她不自觉的抓紧了手中的干花花束，欣喜的附和着：“对吧！多么让人羡慕的一对，真为他们感到高兴……”她手中那些簇拥着的小蓝花朵在纯白的满天星覆盖下，变得更加可爱，却又恰到好处的无法抢去新娘捧花的光辉——  
  
　　那是将会点亮这个婚礼梦境的新鲜花束，他额外耗费了些时间创造出的，大朵大朵层层叠叠而又柔软芬芳的纯白牡丹，交次点缀着紫色薰衣草穗状的花朵，交错出的层次空间上，蒙上了满天星柔柔的轻纱。此时，它在露台上新娘纤细的手指下依旧美妙，那些弥漫着浓郁芳香的牡丹更是被阳光镶嵌了浅浅的白金花边，层层叠叠，像是交错的迷宫。  
  
　　露台下方的大片草坪上聚集了穿着礼服的人群，因为距离较远，显得有些渺小，很快，一个黑发小个子身影出现在花束之上，像是站在那捧白金牡丹迷宫之中。像是感应到什么似的，他朝自己回过头，目光相对，微笑起来。对方胸前口袋上同样别着柔软的白色牡丹，他用修长的手指拈起花朵，向自己举手示意，亲密的眨了眨眼。  
  
　　身为筑梦师的亚瑟?柯克兰觉得自己心跳停顿了一下——王耀并不经常会做这种动作，他永远都是带着淡淡的疏离，礼貌却清淡的微笑——他甚至担心他精心搭建的整个梦境会因此坍塌，然而什么都没有发生，除了萦绕不去的牡丹芬芳变得更加浓郁，梦中的世界依旧平稳，而那个小小的身影转身快步走进映射人群的嘈乱中，很快消失不见。  
  
　　身为团队的前哨，王耀总是神出鬼没，可亚瑟知道，他会把事情做到最好，并在该回来的时候出现在每个人眼前。  
  
　　可是没用，亚瑟微不可察的深吸一口气：他已经开始想他了。  
  
　　露台上的新人完成了他们在阳光下的摄像和首次宣告，新娘发出疲惫却幸福的叹息，将她有着柔软金发的脑袋靠在了自己伴侣的肩上，低声说了句什么。  
  
　　新郎的背影微微晃动了一下，他淡金色带着波浪的头发很是难得的扎了起来，于是当他转过头，短小的银色发带在阳光下熠熠生辉，那发光的银线勾勒出他的整个侧脸，包括他略带悲伤的微笑。他启口的同时低头颔首，似乎赞同了新娘什么重要的事情，于是那个注定是这里最漂亮的姑娘清脆的笑出声来。  
  
　　他们手挽着手转身走进屋中，新娘和自己的女伴交换了彼此的笑容，兴奋地拥抱在一起。新郎得以自然地走近自己的伴郎，盯着他，最后无奈的环视着周围的所有装饰，还有窗外的草坪上整齐摆放的古典座椅、雪白桌布、冰雕和喷泉，甚至有一个他们所能想象出最接近她所描述过的结婚蛋糕：精致的乳白色翻糖底座，整整四层蛋糕上盘绕着淡绿色的藤蔓和枝叶，顺着那缕绿色盘旋绽放的，是精致纤薄的白色鸢尾。  
  
　　弗朗西斯?波诺弗瓦低声叹道：“你的少女心，亚蒂……我都不知道要把这当做是你的善心，还是残忍。”  
  
　　亚瑟看着那个曾经在现实中熟悉的女孩，她在这样的一个梦境中依旧生动地令人怀念。他对着那个背影微微勾起嘴角：“都不是，当做一个礼物……或是按照你的大脑告诉你的，当做一场梦就好。”  
  
　　很明显弗朗西斯选择了后者，他深呼吸后定了定神，问亚瑟：“好了，回正题，布拉金斯基在哪里？”  
  
　　“阿尔弗雷德在找他……或者王耀会先找到他。”亚瑟皱皱眉，想到这个可能性就让他忍不住想要揉按自己的太阳穴。  
  
　　“希望我们亲爱的盗取者能以一种平和的方式带人进入第二层梦境，给我留点时间进行伪装……”弗朗西斯看着新娘的背影，“就算是梦中，我也不可能在自己的婚礼上肖想另一个姑娘的一颦一笑和三围。”  
  
　　“我早说过这种竞争游戏是个巨大的错误，为什么那个时候没有人支持我？”亚瑟用谴责的目光扫向弗朗西斯。然后走向露台，靠着天然的优势俯视宾客，然而那条碍眼的长围巾并没有出现在其中。阿尔弗雷德倒是一眼就能发现，他正忙着在石刻喷泉下的自助餐区偷吃巧克力纸杯蛋糕，有那么一瞬间，亚瑟希望自己潜意识里辛苦刻出的石雕能够真正射出他那支铜箭，贯穿对方的脑袋。  
  
　　下一秒，顶尖筑梦师那令人叹为观止的艺术品伴随着一声巨大的爆破声，被轰成了渣渣——真正意义上的石渣和碎片。喷泉的水管被砸出了无数孔洞，水流不再喷出优美的弧线，而是四下连成一道水幕，倒是反射出一条完整的彩虹。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德?F?琼斯站在一地混乱之中，金发闪耀衬衫洁净，依旧不紧不慢的吃着他的纸杯蛋糕，只是他的目光顺着刚才爆炸袭来的角度，冷冷地斜瞥过去，目光沉着冷静的几乎不像那个疯狂的他了。  
  
　　亚瑟没时间和他一起看过去，喷泉周围的宾客似乎并没有发现这场灾难，而是开始用怀疑的目光不紧不慢地环视寻找，亚瑟知道伊万?布拉金斯基的映射已经发现这是一个外来的梦境，正在寻找这个梦境的梦主，也就是现在站在他身后的弗朗西斯?波诺弗瓦。他连忙回过头，屋子里所有的人都用冰冷而危险的目光紧紧盯住了新郎，像是滑腻的水蛇缠住了猎物。亚瑟和弗朗西斯屏住呼吸，忍不住想闭上眼睛，等待着下一秒的裁决。  
  
　　然而什么都没有发生。  
  
　　亚瑟长舒一口气，冷汗几乎遍布了全身，看来伊万?布拉金斯基确实决定至少遵守一半他的诺言。  
  
　　这个矛盾早就开始了许久，他们的团队中有两个盗取者，大胆疯狂的阿尔弗雷德，简单粗暴的伊万。曾经的每一次任务中，他们都只能靠排班的方式让两个盗取者轮番上场，还得委曲求全的把四人份酬金分成五份——然后每一次在任务梦境中，他们三人都在逃命的过程中叫骂诅咒着下次再也不会选择这回的盗取者。  
  
　　只有这回的目标人物，路德维希?贝什米特，或许因为是共同的仇敌，他们两个谁也不让谁，这场孩子气的争论眼看着升级到口角和斗殴，形式也越来越残酷。其余三人感受着这变幻莫测的局势，预感到总有一天，他们会在碰头的赌场后巷里发现阿尔弗雷德或是伊万被水管或球棒敲翻的尸体。  
  
　　王耀身为前哨，实际身为团队保姆，一边摇头一边提出了这场竞争：让他们两个各设定一组4位数字密码藏在梦境之中，然后他们分别与阿尔弗雷德和伊万组队，去盗取对方脑海中的密码，谁成功带领团队盗取，谁就赢了。  
  
　　两人都是优秀的盗取者，在已经告知目的的前提下侵入对方的梦境本来就是项残忍的任务，亚瑟觉得他们三个都会在进入他们梦境的第一刻被目标愤怒的潜意识映射撕得粉碎，于是坚决反对。王耀考虑了又考虑，将任务设定成双层梦境，并抓着他们发誓，尽量控制自己的潜意识不在第一层梦境中对同伴出手。  
  
　　现在看来，显然，阿尔弗雷德?F?琼斯不在伊万?布拉金斯基的“同伴”范畴之内。  
  
　　“我告诉过你这个迷宫的细节，离开去做你的工作，记得甩开这些映射……”亚瑟转过身，用几不可闻的细微声音嘱咐弗朗西斯。  
  
　　弗朗西斯并没有动，站在原地，眼底有着清浅却又不可忽视的痛苦。亚瑟转身，看见了正用冰冷目光死死盯着他们的新娘，她雪白的婚纱和头饰瀑布般铺泻到弗朗西斯脚下，一手紧紧攥着自己的捧花，指甲深深掐进了被浅紫缎带包裹的花茎。被她蹂躏的牡丹散落开，掉在地上，那股芬芳再次加重，围绕在亚瑟身边。  
  
　　“我给了你一场梦，弗朗西斯，现在该醒来了，”亚瑟心疼的看着自己用最细致最柔软的想象构造出的花朵，用略带怒气的声线开口，“贞德从来不会用这样的眼神看任何人。”  
  
　　他们的伪装者低下头，沉默了一会儿，迈开脚步离开房间，有些人跟上去，但亚瑟对此有足够信心。  
  
　　他冲回露台，阿尔弗雷德已经不在喷泉边，但他记得刚才他的目光，顺着那个方向望去，他很容易就找到了某扇窗边的伊万和王耀。他们面对面站着，伊万扛着榴弹炮似乎笑的真诚，正在回答愤怒的黑发青年的问题。  
  
　　一目了然，伊万刚才是瞄准阿尔弗雷德射击的，被及时找到他并赶来的王耀想办法阻止了。  
  
　　真可惜，亚瑟心想，我们明明可以就在刚才干脆一点，结束这个梦境，醒来赏他们两个大耳光，然后出门左转联系一个新的盗取者的。我们甚至都不需要最好的盗取者，那股自暴自弃的想法继续延伸：我们已经有了最好的前哨，顶尖的筑梦师，绝对细致的伪装者……我们还要那么优秀的盗取者干嘛呢？我们只需要随手拉进来一个学生，哪怕现教都可以，只要他是个正常人。  
  
　　虽然隔得很远，亚瑟却能清楚地看到王耀近乎暴怒的神情和习惯性动作，这个小个子总有办法让任何大块头感受到他的愤怒。伊万侧着头，脸上是近乎儿童般真实迷惑的表情，似乎他真的不理解朝着闯进自己脑海的阿尔弗雷德头上轰一炮有什么错的。  
  
　　他张嘴真实的表现出自己的这层想法，脑神经因此崩断的王耀攥紧拳头找他脸上招呼过去，虽然只是轻伤，但很显然触怒了布拉金斯基的潜意识。透过窗户，亚瑟清楚看见走廊上的人物开始朝王耀的方向聚集，他们集体行动的架势有些恐怖，一个个西装笔挺表情严肃，迈着统一的步伐从四面八方向中心聚集而去。  
  
　　他们的主人，伊万，委屈的摸了摸自己的脸颊，但依旧神志清醒的抓住了愤怒的王耀，拉着他转身离开窗户向楼下跑去，甩开他那些愤怒的映射。  
  
　　亚瑟有些孩子气的感到嫉妒，但他连忙收回想法，转身跑出房间，在自己一手创建的迷宫中来回寻找他失踪的弟弟。伴娘和摄影师都追在了他身后，亚瑟猜想在王耀那一拳过后，这些已经加深愤怒的潜意识映射已经失控想要抓住他，对他脑袋来上那么两水管。他们在这古老的城堡中像是猫捉老鼠般展开追逐。  
  
　　身为迷宫的缔造者，亚瑟轻而易举找到钥匙，打开上锁的房间，在镜子后隐藏的回旋楼梯里甩开追逐者，来到城堡的侧翼。他依旧没有看到阿尔弗雷德，只能如他所吩咐的先去找布拉金斯基。这也是他不愿意和阿尔、伊万任何一个人合作的原因，他们不会告知队员自己的全盘计划，每个人只知道一小部分，让他们看起来简直像个操纵一切的神明。  
  
　　梦境开始震动已经有一段时间了，他脚下的石阶发出咔咔嚓嚓的碎裂声响，平整的石缝因此开裂，从楼梯尽头的窗口看出去，池塘的水流正以违反物理的姿态缓慢升起，形成层层水帘，将城堡包裹起来如同一个躺在花园之中的水晶球。透过膨胀的水帘，亚瑟看到他精心布置的草坪宾客区裂开了大口子，拱形花门倒在地上，桌椅板凳也受到了波及，摆满冰激凌、无花果卷、培根蛋和冰镇虾肉的长桌倒在地上，使得草坪一片狼藉。  
  
　　亚瑟的强迫症促使他停了那么几秒用来修复自己略微坍塌的梦境，那些被无形巨手扯开的口子被光速弥补，在振动下勉强保持着稳定，在破碎的石渣、脏乱的垃圾上生出了藤蔓，很快，藤蔓们交缠起来，它们连在一起，裹挟着冲向正在封锁城堡的水幕，在草地上、在墙壁上、在石缝青苔的帮助下，开出一簇一簇雪白的重瓣玫瑰，挤挤挨挨、生机勃勃，在与水幕的相互撕扯中，城堡正门的水帘下总算是留下了拱形出口，他的白玫瑰在梦境稳定下来的那一刻，猛地窜出了自己新的枝蔓，瀑布一般的白花铺泻开，成为遮掩出口厚重的帘布。  
  
　　在那帘布之后是他的记忆。  
  
　　【“我听说在你的故乡，它有一个美妙的名字，“雪花皇后”】那时他笨拙的想要找到话题，甚至不知道这四个中文字自己到底念对没有，他的舌头别扭得要打结，然而比起那个，更加别扭的是他的脸已经红得发烫，【“是因为‘Snowflake’①么？听起来像是一个童话。”】  
  
　　【“不，在我的故乡，比起童话，大部分的花更像是句诗……它有更加贴近诗的名字……”】王耀似乎并不在意他涨的通红的脸和毫无逻辑的话题，将脸凑近围墙上攀爬垂吊、开的热烈的白色花朵，闭上眼深吸一口气，矜持的挑起嘴角，成功让亚瑟的脸颊快要热的冒烟。  
  
　　他嗫嚅着想说出些什么，却只发出奇怪的声音，王耀因此疑惑而好笑的看向他，亚瑟有一瞬间恨不得就此消失在他眼前。但王耀移开目光，略略沉思了一下便凑近他耳边，低声给出两个简单的音节【“木香。”】沉默了一秒，他怕亚瑟没能反应过来般又加了一句：【“我们叫它‘木香’。”】  
  
　　他忍不住想转过头看看他说出这个词时的表情，然而王耀已经离开了，白色花朵的芬芳铺满了他离开的那条道路。  
  
　　打住。  
  
　　亚瑟摇摇脑袋，这不是该回忆这些的时候，他冲过伊万和王耀刚才站立的走廊，长长的落地窗玻璃上映照着窗外白花的影子，阳光不再那么耀眼，它变得斑驳，光影交织在地面上，延伸至每条出口。  
  
　　他拐进他们刚刚离开时的楼梯，向下跑去。很短的路程，他全力冲刺着，直到楼梯开始旋转，变得似乎毫无止尽，每当看到尽头的窗户，便开始新一轮的旋梯。他习惯制造这样逃跑的路线，因为阿尔和伊万总会害他们逃跑，狼狈不堪，他只有利用无尽的空间甩脱或追上敌对的潜意识映射。  
  
　　第十六个窗口，他默默计数，只有第十七扇落地窗是唯一的出口，好消息在于王耀知道他在迷宫中设置的隐藏细节，坏消息在于……伊万也知道这一点。他不喜欢对方，然而他们毕竟是个团队。  
  
　　下一秒，三个身影出现在他面前，亚瑟紧急刹住脚步，伊万已经把王耀拽到了身后，他手中的枪口正指着破窗而入的金发男子。  
  
　　“我一直说闯进迷宫是个愚蠢的行为，免费给你简单冲动的大脑上一课——你需要在外部解决出现的问题。”伊万紫色的眼睛微眯着，轻笑起来，手指滑向扳机，“该醒来了，你这个失败的小偷。”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德坦然耸耸肩，举起双手。  
  
　　不，不对，阿尔从不会低头认输——哪怕他真的输了。亚瑟皱眉，但他知道不管这个伪装成阿尔弗雷德的人是谁，他都得阻止布拉金斯基开枪叫醒他：在到达第二层梦境前失去一个队友可不是什么好兆头。  
  
　　王耀的速度比他快，他手中的针管狠狠扎进伊万的后颈，干脆利落的将针筒内所有的液体注射干净，抢在枪响之前让这个大块头倒在地上。轻松的输出一口气，很是随意地扔开针管，用得意地眼神打量着地上熟睡的人：“多话。”  
  
　　“……阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟冷漠的注视着这个刚刚在他眼前攻击了布拉金斯基的小个子，用肯定而生气的声音叫出他的名字。  
  
　　“啊，亚蒂！”黑发青年在他眼前变成了他欠揍的弟弟，阿尔弗雷德笑得得意而灿烂，亚瑟心里一阵窝火，就在十几分钟前，他因为这个草坪上对他‘王耀’一个小小的动作心跳骤停，结果证实不过是自己可笑的渴望蒙蔽了他的理智而已。  
  
　　“你追来的也够快，有什么没告诉我们的密道么？”窗前的“阿尔弗雷德”变回刚才在露台上离开他的弗朗西斯。  
  
　　亚瑟烦躁的走下最后几个台阶，简单点头承认了这一点。他打量着躺倒在地上熟睡的伊万，麻醉剂一定够量，他睡得简直毫无防备：“要进入第二层么？PASIV呢？”  
  
　　“在我这。”他的身后传来王耀的声音，亚瑟回过神时，从楼梯上走下来的王耀拎着银色手提箱，还保留着之前在宾客区伪装成阿尔弗雷德吃蛋糕时金发，他摇摇脑袋，很快彻底变回自己的模样，走到亚瑟面前，淡淡微笑示意。  
  
　　“Hero告诉过你，只要你伪装成我的样子毫无防备站在那里，他一定会忍不住利用这个空档开火！你输了！”阿尔弗雷德一脸得意的伸出手掌，王耀翻着白眼将二十美金拍过去，阿尔弗雷德兴高采烈地接过来在阳光下检查真伪。  
  
　　有什么可高兴的他在梦里给了你二十块钱啊！亚瑟对着阿尔的幼稚行径无言以对，王耀已经走到伊万身边蹲下来仔细打量着他，鼓起脸颊很是不满的嘟囔着“我说过尽量控制自己的潜意识，不准在第一层朝同伴出手的”。  
  
　　弗朗西斯同样蹲下来，拍拍伊万的脸，心情极好的插嘴：“哥哥得替他辩护一句，他的潜意识可没有出手，他是自己亲自上阵开火的。”  
  
　　“告诉过你，他恨我。”把钱塞进裤兜，阿尔弗雷德心情极好的宣布到，好像刚才说出了什么值得骄傲的事实，“快点吧，进入第二层，我可不敢保证我的剂量足够应付这个大块头。”  
  
　　王耀打开PASIV，利索的抽出长长的管子，将针头扎进伊万的手腕，他们在周围躺下，让王耀一一将各自的针头扎进去，亚瑟在王耀给自己贴胶布的时候反射性抓住对方的手，王耀挑起眉毛，询问的看向他，他发现自己想说的话瞬间蒸发了。  
  
　　“你还好么？”王耀问他。  
  
　　亚瑟只能点点头，松手闭上眼睛躺在冰凉的地板上。  
  
　　睁开眼睛时，他站在长长的地铁电梯上。电梯正在向下移动，他手边圆球形的白色照明灯发出柔和的灯光，像是占卜用的水晶球里升腾起烟雾，排成一列渐次向下延伸，光亮形成的队伍漫无止尽的向着本应黑暗的地底行进，勾勒出周围每一处细节，包括电梯上人们的脸庞都被涂上细细的光圈。  
  
　　沉默的人们在安寂的灯光下同样在他眼前排成一列向下蔓延，电梯左边依旧保持着空闲的小道，以便有零星赶路的人匆匆跑下，交错映照在扶手间金属的平面上。于是照明灯成为人像头顶一个个漂浮的月亮，亚瑟差点产生错觉，也许他所处的梦境世界是一条狭窄的宇宙，每个人都会拥有他身边的月亮，所看到和感知的一切都是被它所勾勒和点亮的。  
  
　　深深吸了口气，亚瑟情不自禁的埋怨自己连莫斯科地铁里沉闷的空气也一起构建出来，使他产生如此奇怪的幻想。他踮脚看去，电梯依旧似长长的甬道，向着地表深层进发，在安静的队伍之中，布拉金斯基的苍金色柔软蓬松的头发很是显眼，他正微低着头，和排在他身前的人说着什么。他庞大的身影完全遮住了那个人，只露出粉红色的大衣衣摆。  
  
　　亚瑟皱了皱眉，微向左侧倾斜身体，好看清他前面的那个人。伊万的妹妹，安雅，带着可爱的毛线帽，穿着她粉红色的大衣，背向队伍，和布拉金斯基面对面的站着，长长的、雪白的毛茸围巾将她刚才在外面冻得发红的脸颊衬托出来，不过因为这里很是温暖，她微微扯松了围巾，扬起她纤巧的下巴，笑眯眯的和伊万说着话。除了背向这一点引人注意外，最让人无法移开目光的，便是在羊绒大衣和毛衣的紧紧包裹下依旧惊人的胸部。  
  
　　被围巾包裹起的一绺长长的金发使安雅感到了不舒服，于是她伸出手指将头发撩出放下来，伴随着她的动作，那让亚瑟难以直视的部位也微微一颤。  
  
　　好吧，看来这就是为什么弗朗西斯能够成为顶尖的伪装者而他们不行，只要有需要，他可以准确模仿任何人身上的外貌细节、动作神态、说话语气，哪怕那是个女孩子。亚瑟难以接受这个身材的真实身份是弗朗西斯?波诺弗瓦，而伪装者这张娇俏柔和的面庞正带着女孩子的欣喜和温柔，以异常可爱的方式眨着眼睛，和伊万?布拉金斯基交流甚欢。  
  
　　又一个赶路的人匆匆从左边跑下电梯，速度太快撞到了刚刚收回站姿的亚瑟左手臂，对方忙着赶路，闷声闷气道了声“抱歉”。亚瑟侧身好方便对方通过，得以看见对方带着兜帽，衣服中还残留着外部的寒气，湿哒哒的痕迹是外面的积雪融化留下的。  
  
　　亚瑟挑了挑眉，阿尔弗雷德显然不打算轻视同为盗取者的伊万，一身行头算是考虑到着装配合环境的各种细节，哪怕身处第二层梦境深处的目标很难发觉。他没有理会亚瑟，一脸平静继续向下跑去，经过无数陌生人，同样经过了兴奋诉说的“安雅”和耐心倾听的伊万。  
  
　　这漫长的电梯似乎快要到达底部，伊万开口提醒女孩，她匆匆转过身，和人们一样迈开步子离开电梯，伊万走在她身边，两人一起向着深深的地底延展出的巨大艺术空间深处走去。  
  
　　王耀呢？亚瑟刚一踏到地底坚实平稳的土地就开始转动目光寻找他们的前哨。流动的人群在一个个雕花的拱形空间下匆匆行进，巨大的水晶吊灯悬垂在中间，光线如蜜糖一般流泻充填了站台，拱顶长长的侧缝里同样溢出温暖明亮的灯光，延展在墙壁上彩色玻璃绘制的图画上，这些晶莹明亮的石英体于是仿佛能利用自身发亮似的，弥散出柔柔的彩光，将地表与空间描摹出彩色的碎片。  
  
　　伴随着深沉的轰鸣和脚底传来的些许威震，从轨道尽头的洞口传来了红色灯光，很快，奔驰的地铁稳稳停靠在站台边，车门“刷”的张开，拥挤在门口的乘客鱼贯而出，交错的人影更加切割了亚瑟混乱的视线，他根本无法在这里找到他们个头略显娇小的前哨。他对自己创造出的这列太过逼真的地铁感到无比的厌烦。他只能看到伊万和“安雅”匆匆走进车厢，可亚瑟对于弗朗西斯套话成功并不抱什么希望。  
  
　　“你担心我会迷失？”熟悉的温度靠近他耳边，声音则轻柔的流进他耳中，亚瑟觉得自己浑身僵硬，强迫自己转过头时，王耀在他身边睁大眼睛看着他，明亮的金色眼睛里盛满了狡黠和得意。  
  
　　“你刚刚在哪？”他终于找回了自己的声音。  
  
　　“车厢里，感叹而憧憬的观摩了你细致的工作，但我没有时间坐下，不知道它是不是和现实一样沉闷得令人昏昏欲睡。”  
  
　　刚才令人厌烦的车厢因为带回了黑发青年的缘故，一下子在亚瑟眼中变得可爱起来，甚至在乘客进入后“呼嚓——咣当”关门的运作都变得不那么粗鲁。地铁载着伊万和弗朗西斯离开，透过窗玻璃可以看见他们一起挤在车厢深处，看上去莫名的危险。。  
  
　　“你进入了地铁？和他成百上千的潜意识映射挤在一起？”虽然电梯口依旧在源源不断的进入行人，但因为刚刚离开了一大批人群，站台上显得空空荡荡。  
  
　　地底的空气实在是太过稀薄，王耀拽开自己的领口，闭上眼睛感受着上一层梦境的新鲜空气，然后他清理了一下思路，开口：“是的，你应该相信我的行为非常得体，没有惹怒他潜意识里任何一个沉闷而暴躁的乘客。我有到达车厢尽头的驾驶室，甚至赌了一把和工作人员交谈，然而并不在那里。”  
  
　　所以你在他的映射中来回穿梭，他的潜意识却并没有怀疑你……亚瑟的关注点完全歪掉，不得不深呼吸，好克制住蔓延上升的嫉妒之情。他强行将自己的注意力转移回行动本身的目标：“所以呢，你觉得他会把密码藏在哪？”  
  
　　王耀满脸无奈的抵住了额头，思考了片刻：“我是真的猜想不到……为什么你们都会默认我很了解他？非要让我猜的话，要么异常文艺的隐藏在这些雕花和壁画中，要么简单粗暴的扔进了地铁轨道里。”  
  
　　很好，亚瑟心想，我们先从这两个地方着手寻找，如果真的找到了，我就立马照着自己脑袋开一枪，好先一步醒来掐死布拉金斯基。  
  
　　抱着这样的心情，他抬起目光，站台尽头最大的的那幅壁画前，阿尔弗雷德正双手插兜仰视着，不知在里面寻找到了什么，只留给自己一个沉默而干脆的背影。  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
第二章  
  
　　亚瑟走到阿尔弗雷德身边，他恰好打量完壁画转过身，一脸得意。  
  
　　“你找到了什么？”亚瑟很是不相信的盯着对方，王耀也开始研究起壁画来，在阿尔弗雷德身后兴趣缺缺地沉思着，他头顶垂下来的吊顶水晶灯沉稳而安静，在它所流泻的灯光之下，来往的路人行色匆匆，并没有什么人将注意的目光投过来——伊万?布拉金斯基的潜意识到目前为止都还算安全。  
  
　　“发现你被称为‘天才’不是没有原因。”阿尔弗雷德来到地铁轨道处，“你设定的地铁间隔时间？”  
  
　　“240秒，这不是高峰期。”  
  
　　“电梯的深度？”  
  
　　“我告诉过你，213英尺，以及电梯的下来总共的运行时间大概是87秒，你到底有没有仔细阅读我给你的备忘录？”亚瑟说着习惯性的去看自己的手表，刚抬起手，阿尔弗雷德的脑袋便凑了上来，那撮呆毛直戳眼睛。亚瑟不知道他想干什么，只是柯克兰少爷本就不爽，现在更是火气冲天，挥手就想抽他。王耀叹着气倾身上前，拽住阿尔的帽子一把将他拽离危险区域。  
  
　　亚瑟抽了个空，抬头怒视王耀，一脸“我教训我弟弟你插什么手”的表情，王耀抬起手腕，指了指自己的手表，又指了指他的手腕，简单的开口替阿尔弗雷德洗刷冤屈：“对时间。”  
  
　　一层梦镜20倍时间，二层梦境会达到400倍，在这不稳定的空间中，把团队的时间和盗取者同步到秒是每次行动有机会碰面时的首项任务，亚瑟瞬间明白这一点，但还是忍不住分神了。  
  
　　王耀戴着的仍然是之前的表。  
  
　　上次他们任务结束后清尾没清干净，对方顺着那些线索一直找到了他藏身的酒店。拖着行李准备去办退房手续柯克兰不得已躲进杂物间，那几个人暂时没发现他，正向着他的房间包围过去。绅士冲进应急楼梯，刚进去便想起重要的事情：他和王耀酒店被安排在同一处，虽然整整隔了八层。如果他没记错，王耀应该是晚上的飞机，他需要留下来确认每一个队员的安全离开。  
  
　　亚瑟一边在心中诅咒扫尾能力简直垃圾的弗朗西斯，一边冲向王耀所在的楼层，清楚听见自己刚刚离开的楼层上传来“砰”的破门而入的声音。来到王耀的楼层时，那里还算平静，大概是只有自己暴露了——弗朗西斯?波诺弗瓦你这个白痴。  
  
　　他砸了几秒钟的门，便听见细微但不容忽视的转轮入框的咔哒声，隔着门板也听得真切。很快又传来对方疑惑的鼻音，也许是发现了门外的人是谁。很快门就打开了，那个黑发的小个子披头散发，浑身湿淋淋的，还弥漫着蒸腾的水汽，光脚光身子，只围了条浴巾，睁大眼睛一脸无辜的看着他——手里抓着自己的S&WM500。  
  
　　亚瑟费了好大劲才把目光移开，不是从他身上，是从他手中的暗灰哑光不锈钢枪管上——他们的前哨在某些爱好实在疯狂的可以，比如他手里那把能发射.500Magnum弹，把自己的内脏就此轰成烟花的0.50大口径左轮手枪：亚瑟不知道自己何德何能会轮上这把古董值班。  
  
　　确定是柯克兰大少爷一个人站在门口，王耀犹豫了一下，将堪称左轮炮的手枪暂时退了转轮弹仓，却仍旧没退弹，亚瑟眼瞅着那五枚胖乎乎的子弹挤在一起，心跳直飙180，小心翼翼的侧开身子凑过去想去抓住他的胳膊，王耀轻轻侧身警惕地避开他的触碰，亚瑟愣了一下，想起在王耀的计划里，现在本应是决不能碰头的时候，连忙告知对方：【“有人找来。”】  
  
　　王耀探头出来草草扫视了一下走廊，听到楼梯处传来的声音，便反手抓住他肩膀将他拽到房间里关上门，将枪口再度向上抬了抬警告他：【“先在这等着，别进来。”】  
  
　　他转身走向屋子里，脱下来的衣服都散乱的扔在床上。王耀一手拿枪指着站在门廊的亚瑟，一手手指勾起裤子皮带上的挂链，很快，挂链尽头的黄铜小球被他拽出来，刚垂到半空中便啪的打开自己半圆的盖子，露出里面泛着银色冷光的三轴陀螺仪，最中间银色的指针悬浮着，寂静无声。  
  
　　他需要确定不是梦境。亚瑟明白这一点，与此同时，自己的心脏因为对方下意识的习惯举动抽痛起来，愧疚感从脚底涌上头顶，几乎将他淹没。王耀用警告的目光瞥了门口一眼，亚瑟赶紧转身背对移开视线，好让他安心判断角度。不一会儿，身后传来退弹的声音，王耀的脚步接近自己，他拍了拍自己的肩膀，回头时亚瑟看见他和往常一样的笑容，这次他终于可以伸手抓住他。  
  
　　他身上还有些没冲净的泡泡，有点打滑，两人匆匆走到窗前向下看，安静而隐蔽，王耀略一沉思便将自己的手机扔给亚瑟，自己向衣柜走去：【“伊万和阿尔弗雷德已经确认安全回到预定地点，不用管他们，给弗朗西斯打电话，他应该快到机场了，让他换目的地，确认安全前不用告知地点。”】  
  
　　亚瑟迅速打通对方的电话，简单嘱咐后泄愤骂了几句，转过来，王耀正在系皮带。湿漉漉的头发贴到肩膀，滴下的水珠缓缓滑落，滴在他身上，顺着向下滚落，拉出一条条透明的水线，割裂开来，印在亚瑟眼中像是狰狞的伤疤，刚一落进脑海中就轰然炸开，记忆翻滚而上，拥挤得近乎耳鸣，冻结了他全身的血管。  
  
　　他疾走几步上前，一把撩开王耀的头发，小个子疑惑的抬头，撞进他惊恐的目光里，了然挑挑眉，抓住他的手贴在脸边，温温热热，有令人心安的暖：【“是水。”】  
  
　　王耀微微用力，拉起他的手，亚瑟咬牙放松胳膊，由着他将自己的手扯到他的锁骨前。覆手上去，指尖触到的是平整的皮肤和湿润的水迹，隐约能感受到心跳一下一下，平稳而有力。亚瑟深吸一口气，将他环进怀里，觉得自己的血液因他身上温暖的水汽，慢慢融化。  
  
　　【“出去我再继续给你做心理疏导，现在你还是先放手，否则咱俩就都交代到这儿了。”】王耀的声音里隐约有着温和的笑意，让亚瑟不得不松开手，看他草草穿好衣服，草草擦干头发：【“帮我把PASIV收起来，我们从窗户走……你的酒店如果被发现，这次的身份大概是暴露没跑，机场你就先算了吧，我得想想办法……”】  
  
　　亚瑟收拾好重要的东西，回身把窗户打开，王耀正巧将滑轮固定好，拎着一卷碳素纤维绳走过来，一阵冷风吹向他，冻得小个子一个哆嗦，暗自骂了句脏话，不满的将搭扣系到亚瑟背后：【“你倒是穿的暖和。”】  
  
　　听到抱怨的亚瑟将PASIV扔给他，张开双臂做了个迎接的手势。王耀头发潮湿，刚接触到窗外的冷风便隐约泛起一层冰霜，这对于喜欢温暖的他来说确实不是什么好事，缩进亚瑟怀里抱着自己宝贵的手提箱时都还在抱怨。他将冻红的鼻头埋进领口，像是一只刚刚从雪地里捡回来的小动物般蜷起来。  
  
　　亚瑟紧紧搂着他，在他冻僵的发丝上落下一个轻柔的吻，轻得不可能察觉，只融化了一小缕发丝，在阳光下闪闪发亮。在自己脑海里发出微不可闻的叹息过后，他抱着对方跨出窗口，滑轮旋转的声音由近到远，他们在夹杂雪片的寒风中缓缓下落，很快到达地面。  
  
　　【“换身行头手机扔掉，所有这次的身份证件销毁，带上PASIV到2号安全屋等我，我四点去找你会和……”】王耀一边解绳子一边习惯性的抬手看表，看到光秃秃的手腕时愣了一下，随即抬头望着自己的房间窗户暗骂一句。  
  
　　那边正矫情的抚平衣服褶皱的亚瑟瞥了他一眼便明白了他的不满，干脆利落扒下自己的手表递过去，王耀吓得一缩手，挑了挑眉：【“大少爷也太舍得，说借就借啊暴殄天物，哎呦我又想起我那一盒被你们做了茶叶蛋的正山小种了，心疼……关键是鸡蛋也没煮透唉……”】  
  
　　【“你怎么那么多话，”】亚瑟对于他一路跑偏的思路哭笑不得，抓过他的手硬扣上去，【“准时回来。”】  
  
　　王耀冲他扬扬手腕，转身走出后巷。  
  
　　阿尔的声音就在这时闯进来打碎他的回忆：“等我拿到了那狗熊的密码，你有的是时间幻想你的幸福时光。”  
  
　　被看穿的亚瑟强迫自己的目光从王耀的手腕上回来：“太好了，等不及陪你一起去送死了，顺便多谢上一层你什么都没有告诉我，耍得我团团转——和布拉金斯基一个待遇。”  
  
　　“伊万。”王耀漫不经心地插了进来，注意到两兄弟的目光都集中在他身上时撇撇嘴，“你们可以叫他名字，伊万、伊万，听，多顺口，还很亲切。”  
  
　　“你有听布拉金斯基叫过我‘亚瑟’？”感觉被区别对待的亚瑟气不打一处来，拼命压低自己快要冲出口的咆哮，王耀心虚地别开目光。  
  
　　“虽然没有，不过我很期待他和你互称‘亚蒂’和‘万尼亚’的那一天……说真的，到了那时候我可以在场么？我只是想亲眼见证那一刻。”阿尔弗雷德沉思着提出建议，成功激出两个人一身冷汗，王耀更是拼命抖了抖脑袋，看上去是想彻底毁灭脑海刚刚闪过的一些画面，亚瑟皱眉用警告的目光瞪着他。  
  
　　“我的错，抱歉，团队互相仇恨这事挺美好的，为什么不呢，别的团队想要做到这一步还真不容易，说不定背地里无比的羡慕我们，对吧？”王耀被瞪毛了，声音极度昭示着自己的讽刺之情，翻着白眼自暴自弃甩手表示放弃。  
  
　　“别那么沮丧，耀，HERO保证下次见到他可以试一试，他不接受就不是我的错了。”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地终结这个话题，抬眼望向还在源源不断向地底的站台输送大量客流的电梯。  
  
　　“他的潜意识映射为什么都这么高大……”王耀看着涌进来的大量人群愤愤不平嘟囔着，一个带着红色毛绒帽子的高大女人经过时瞥了他一眼，又将目光移回去，目光的微妙斜度使得小个子内心郁闷不已。  
  
　　“你害怕这个？你天天和他站在一起。”阿尔弗雷德露出一个惊讶的表情。  
  
　　“恩我一点也不介意，在地铁里行动什么的真是太完美了，你知道的，我这个人就喜欢这种，要么被成百上千个两米大汉打死，要么被头顶65米高塌陷的土层活埋。我们中国有句古训，‘身体发肤，受之父母，不得毁伤’……谁会喜欢听这种屁话呀你说是吧！”王耀裹紧外衣，戴上无线通话耳机，最后鄙视了他一眼，走进支道离开，不少映射跟着他涌进窄窄的通道，里面的拱形空间装饰着几何图形，一层一层泛着金属冰冷的光。  
  
　　亚瑟知道自己不应该担心，但电梯源源不断送来的人群使得气闷的地下站台再一次拥挤起来，也许是被他们影响，他觉得心烦意乱：“我不觉得让王耀一个人是个好主意。”  
  
　　“亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德冲他近乎怜悯地扬扬下巴，“他别和我们一起走是最好的选择，说句你不爱听的，布拉金斯基的潜意识会对他相对温柔的，至于我们就没有那么好的运气了。”  
  
　　“哈，受宠若惊。”无线电里传来王耀刻意加重讽刺语气的笑声。  
  
　　新的地铁到站了，嘈杂的声音震动着整个梦境空间，沉默的人群再一次急匆匆的交错开，涌进电梯的人群和重新进入站台的数量形成了鲜明的对比，很快，站台上空荡荡的只剩几个人。阿尔再一次抬手看了看自己的表，“走吧。”  
  
　　他们转身走进背后壁画墙壁旁的窄小应急通道，身后的人群急切的跟上来，亚瑟不动声色的向前走，和阿尔一起穿过尽头的矩形门。转过身时，跟在身后的映射已然消失。阿尔弗雷德瞪圆了眼睛：“恶魔音叉的分割空间……布拉金斯基怎么会不知道你的惯用伎俩？”  
  
　　“和他组队时，我会叫他穿过柱形门，他的潜意识记得这一点。”亚瑟简单的回应他，收获惊喜的赞叹：“喔噢……你早就知道我们会闯进对方的梦境？”  
  
　　亚瑟神色相当复杂的看了他一眼：“我们所有人一直认为那是早晚的事。”  
  
　　“那么，如果我的无尽回廊你设置为潘洛斯阶梯，他呢？”  
  
　　“莫比乌斯环，他更倾向把映射困在空间夹层——隔离于空间之外，他的风格。”  
  
　　“出口在？”  
  
　　耳中传来王耀警告的咳嗽声，亚瑟大大叹了口气：“你已经知道了他的柱形门，他知道你的阶梯出口，现在你们的信息对等，阿尔弗，别多问…”虽然头脑里有一部分在拼命叫嚣着他快点出卖布拉金斯基，但王耀会发火的，谁都不会想招惹这位前哨，尤其是自己。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德对着他做鬼脸：“你真古板，亚蒂；还有耀，这叫偏爱，伤透了HERO的心。”  
  
　　他们已经来到地下空间，红色的应急灯一路探照过去，远远的，能望见尽头处映着红色星星的小门。对此亚瑟嗤之以鼻，布拉金斯基绝对信任的两件事——绝对的武力，还有他自己。长廊闻起来弥漫着金属的味道，沉闷的空气里悬浮着大量灰尘。  
  
　　“这里的钢板简直是在侮辱我的智商，”亚瑟的叩手上去，沉甸甸的厚实钢板发出极为低沉的声音，“同样，我相信那扇门背后不管他放了什么，也都会伤害我的眼睛，我不希望你还有还有下一次要求我制造这种梦境，明白么？”  
  
　　正在旁边扛起榴弹炮的阿尔弗雷德冲他一脸恨铁不成钢的表情：“你需要对‘地堡’有点起码的尊敬，它能防核弹，冷战的精髓——如果布拉金斯基想要对付我，我想不出比这更妥帖的地方。”  
  
　　在亚瑟回敬他之前，阿尔弗雷德突然皱起眉，竖起一根手指，他的镜片被应急灯涂上了一层灼热的温度：“什么声音？”  
  
　　耳中的无线电并没有任何异常，被厚重钢板包裹的空间依旧空无一物，然而轻柔的乐音翻滚着冲进甬道，由近到远，如洪水一般灌满整条长廊。它们在沉重的钢板上撞击着，回声彼此交融相乘，清晰地涌进耳郭。  
  
　　“口琴，伊万的图腾，他在检查自己身处何地。”王耀简洁的回答传来，显然，尽管他走得是另一条路线，但他听见了同样的声音。  
  
　　亚瑟意识到这声音是伊万的感知，他是这一层的梦主，现在他主导了自己的意识。他仔细倾听短小的音符：“每一个音都在，他吹出了完整的曲段……他发现了梦境。”为了伪装弗朗西斯没有带无线电，但音乐意味着他们的伪装者一定暴露了，亚瑟默默祈祷弗朗西斯干脆一点就此吞枪自尽，别晚一步等布拉金斯基动手。  
  
　　阿尔等了几秒钟，梦境依然稳定，令他失望不已：“我还期待着着他朝着自己头上来一枪，早等不及他陷入混沌了……他还有智商，这真让人厌恶。”  
  
　　亚瑟抬手看表，距离布拉金斯基离开已经过了19分钟，那么他应该距离下一个站点不远：“他离下一站不到两分钟，如果你真的找对了，他会坐回程赶回这一站找你，阿尔。你最多还有半小时，布拉金斯基就会冲进这里…还有他站台上的映射，找到这里会更快——我再问一遍，你真的确定是这里？”  
  
　　阿尔没有理会他的提问，瞄准对面扣动扳机，强大的后坐力震得他身体微微一震，与此同时爆炸声震动了走廊里的空气，尽管他们站在足够的安全距离外，但被封闭空间加倍的效果震得钢板嗡嗡作响，它们交织在一起的声音能把人的脑壳掀开。如果不是在梦境里，他们大概会就此失聪。阿尔弗雷德继续射击，直到打完所有的6发榴弹。  
  
　　在空气中灼烧的硝烟似乎要销毁所有的氧气，迎面扑来的浑浊空气带着滚烫的温度，应急灯的色彩更让他的心理温度上升不少，他们踏着爆炸的余震冲进这片灰红色中，阿尔弗雷德的金发是他唯一还能看见的其他色彩。倒下的厚重门板依旧很麻烦，破开的钢片划烂了亚瑟的手套，他觉得自己的小指估计要断了。  
  
　　地堡内的物品倒了一地，显得一片混乱，他们冲进去翻箱倒柜的找着，每一个柜子都上了锁，亚瑟觉得就算他现在打劫一家五金店也看不到这么多锁盘，情不自禁呻吟出声，任由阿尔弗雷德自行判断，他则求助于另一边：“这里真的需要你的帮忙，王耀，你还有多久？”  
  
　　那边犹豫了一下，回答他：“我可能需要你告诉我其它隐藏的密道……我觉得我这里的映射变多了，攻击性太过。”  
  
　　亚瑟瞪圆了眼睛：“他们先去攻击你？”听到这一点的阿尔弗雷德也抬起头来和他对视一眼，但这不是惊讶的时候，他扶紧耳机思考着，“嗯……你有到达红色指示牌附近么？”  
  
　　“快到了，一个造型简直后现代的分岔口是么？绅士的审美堕落的真快。”  
  
　　亚瑟没空理会他的人身攻击，“进最左边那条小巷。”  
  
　　“哦，回廊……是潘洛斯？”  
  
　　亚瑟犹豫着要不要告诉他：“……不，是透视错觉，比你看到的要窄小……到出口时比你高大的身形都无法通过。”  
  
　　那边有很长时间的一段沉默，最后传来王耀咬牙切齿的声音：“刚刚从你嘴里冒出的每一个词都深刻地诋毁了我的人格。”  
  
　　亚瑟干脆的道歉，没有得到原谅，只好转移话题嘱咐对方：“它通向的备用车道是德罗斯特空间，你知道怎么找到出口。”然而只得到王耀依旧气愤的呼吸声，亚瑟觉得很委屈，同时对逼他暴露这条通道的布拉金斯基满心愤懑。  
  
　　抬起头时阿尔弗雷德没在干活，反而在沉思着什么，最后他问：“他先去攻击王耀？”  
  
　　“这是第二层梦境，太深了，即使受过再好的训练也控制不住这层的潜意识，我说过你不应该让王耀一个人。”亚瑟抬头埋怨着回答对方。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德依旧皱着眉头，最后他看了看表：“帮我守住出口。”他吩咐着，转身回去对付里面的一片混乱。亚瑟不需要他的要求，忙着拖过已经变形的门板搭起掩体，在门口架设机枪，觉得只有打碎布拉金斯基的每一个映射才能消解一些仇恨。  
  
　　时间过去的很快，通道里依旧除了硝烟一无所有，亚瑟倒是花费了大量的时间和王耀保持通话，不知为何，那边快要穷途末路，他听着王耀的呼吸变得越来越急促，夹杂着各种脏话和子弹撞击的声音，偶尔还有爆破声冲进耳膜，震得他的神经都在跳：“你没事么王耀？”  
  
　　人格被诋毁的小个子正在对付那边的映射，情感真挚骂了好几句中文，亚瑟听不懂，但是记得在现实世界里每当布拉金斯基干了什么蠢事，王耀都会应用到这些词汇，所以他只能猜测王耀不是在骂自己。  
  
　　然而这并不能让他感到好受，保持射击姿势咯得他肩骨隐隐发痒，他恨不得现在就站起来冲出去。正当他胡思乱想的时候，王耀闷闷不乐的声音传来：“还记得我进入梦境前跟阿尔弗雷德说得话么？”  
  
　　“记得，你说你会在梦中的葬礼上为我弟弟放一曲……你说的中文我不太懂，什么民族什么风？那是什么？”  
  
　　“……没什么，一首挺经典的葬礼曲目，特别适合对你弟弟表达我沉重的悼念之情……重点是，我意识到随便诅咒别人是不对的。”王耀不情愿的语气近乎在赌气，亚瑟不知道自己究竟是应该担心还是笑出声来，“你受伤了？”  
  
　　“轻伤没大碍，擦过了额角，我现在看上去就像个僵尸……但是血止不住，眼睛肿了，我看不清路，而他们该死的还不肯放过我，前面的路火力封死了，我脚崴了绝不可能走回去……我不觉得现在去和你们会和是件好事，这里映射这里太多了，只会让情况更糟糕。”  
  
　　亚瑟的心脏几乎停跳一拍。冷静，他告诉自己，冷静，这是在梦境中，一切都在控制之下：“你的枪呢？”  
  
　　“你说我的Vektor？它还在，但起不到什么作用，对面有十支以上的狙击步枪瞄准我，你知道的……体型差距太大。”回答得很是欠揍。  
  
　　亚瑟想像着王耀那只小巧玲珑的CP1袖珍手枪，轻易就能隐藏起来。第一次在见到王耀时他就是拿那把手枪抵住了自己的心脏。亚瑟甚至没有立刻反应过来，他只是在奇怪这个拦住自己的小个子身上西装似乎有些不合身，袖子稍长了些，身为绅士兼强迫症的他好心的建议对方下次进入梦境前给自己整一套剪裁得体的衣服。  
  
　　对方扬扬眉毛笑了，慢慢抬手到他的眉心，好让他看清袖子的阴影下滑出的漆黑枪口。他的手扣住了大部分枪身，但还是不难看清对方的食指搭在小巧的红色扳机上，光滑的枪管几乎像是从他手中流泻出来。亚瑟将目光从枪口移开，紧盯着对方的黑眼睛，他笑得很真诚，眼角的笑纹像是被石子激开的涟漪：【“找到你了，柯克兰。”】  
  
　　“我是说你需要照着自己头上来一枪！”亚瑟怒气冲冲的冲着那边喊，“别让他折磨你，王耀，他的映射从不打要害，你和他搭档那么久，知道他的手段。”然而他只得到那边安静犹豫的一声鼻息。  
  
　　“耀，你在哪里？”阿尔弗雷德的声音插进来。  
  
　　“……在距离我这边的入口两个岔口的临时车站，怎么了？”  
  
　　“再坚持一下，HERO马上过来。”阿尔弗雷德干脆的下命令，走过来拉起亚瑟，“走了，我们得去找他。”  
  
　　尽管亚瑟身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要冲到王耀身边，他还是强压住自己的心跳咬牙质问道：“你疯了？布拉金斯基马上就能赶来，你要把他本人引到王耀那里去，你觉得他本人就不危险了？”  
  
　　“他可能不需要我引……走吧，我需要确定一件事，如果我猜对了，我就赢定了。”阿尔弗雷德脸上看不到丝毫不安，相反，他笑得很开心。  
  
　　再没有任何理由反对，亚瑟跳起来决定在看到布拉金斯基映射的第一眼就把他们撕碎。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德对他暴走后的审美进行了短暂的嘲讽，依旧扛着自己的MilkorMGL，两个人一起穿过钢板构筑的世界，渐渐听见清晰的枪声。  
  
　　终于，外界和耳机中传进同样的骂声：“去他妈的这个该死的变态！”  
  
　　亚瑟百分之两百同意这个评价。  
  
　　交火的子弹在密闭的空间里碰撞，交错的火星几乎像是普罗米修斯的火种，要给这冰冷无趣的的钢铁世界燃起温暖的火焰了——如果四下迸溅的弹片不扎进他的头盖骨的话。亚瑟和阿尔分别躲在紧急出口的两侧，能清楚的看见他们和王耀仅仅隔着一条车道，几乎所有的子弹都是从他们这边射向对面，甚至门前交织的火网也清楚地告诉他们：他们不可能毫发无伤的冲出去把自己这边十几个狙击手干掉，他们会死在王耀之前，如果不幸的话他们会被这边扭曲的映射亲手捏扁，好让王耀临死前欣赏一下自己的搭档有多么扭曲。  
  
　　王耀躲在粗壮的钢筋水泥承重柱后破口大骂，可怜的柱子身上千疮百孔，简直像微缩版的巴普洛夫大楼，炸开的子弹火星给他的脏话进行了良好的伴奏，很讽刺的颇为鼓舞士气。  
  
　　亚瑟抬手看了看表，声音不稳得冲那边低声嘱咐：“王耀，再过三十秒会有一列地铁通过这个备用车站，我没法让它停下来，但它的通过时间6.3秒，你可以趁机跑到安全的地方么？”  
  
　　“我试试。”王耀咬牙切齿的声音伴随着他粗重的呼吸传来。  
  
　　亚瑟紧紧盯着自己的表，他的手腕抖得几乎快要看不清时间了，但他还是强忍住加速的心跳用微微起颤的声音对着那边进行倒数。阿尔弗雷德安静的匍匐在他旁边，帮他防范着敢来阻碍的映射，没有发出声音。  
  
　　只剩十秒的时候亚瑟通过耳机听见那边传来的粗重呼吸近乎叫骂的低吼，他知道王耀站起来做好了准备，与此同时列车车轮撞击铁轨的咆哮声混合着隧道积压的风声涌过来，亚瑟加大自己倒数的声音，好让王耀清楚听见自己的每一个命令：“……三、二、一！跑！”  
  
　　列车冲出站台，瞬间拦截了他们的视线，枪声暂时停下来，亚瑟只能从车厢间隔的一瞬看见对面的身影冲出来，每一瞬间的间隔都昭示着他的一点位置改变，亚瑟攥紧了拳头，觉得自己快要把手指握断，同时下意识的向自己不相信的上帝以及根本不认识的各路神灵祈祷。  
  
　　大概是发觉他的祈祷一点也不虔诚，耳机里传来对方的一声惨叫，与此同时亚瑟透过第三第四节车厢的缝隙看见王耀摔倒在地上，一瞬间想象到三秒后这边所有枪口瞄准他的膝盖骨射击的惨状，他觉得自己的膝盖都忍不住刺痛，所有呼吸都被挤压进心脏堵得他全身血液逆流，亚瑟伸手到腰间抽出自己的银色柯尔特上膛，举起来的那一刻觉得自己全身都在打颤。  
  
　　列车刚一消失亚瑟便瞄准了王耀的脑袋，他正伸手想去抓住摔到他前面的枪，亚瑟抖得眼前所有的一切景象都在颤，不知道自己是不是能一枪致命，不敢轻易扣下扳机，与此同时这边映射射出的第一声枪响击碎了王耀的肩胛骨，剧烈的惨叫声充斥着整个车站空间，亚瑟手心瞬间泛起的湿黏冷汗浸润了枪把，让他连枪把都握不住。阿尔冲过来一把夺过他的手枪，亚瑟没有反抗闭上眼睛，希望阿尔能比他镇定，瞄准了给王耀脑袋上送一颗解脱的子弹。  
  
　　他失望了，阿尔的一枪打偏，没有射中王耀的脑袋，所幸也没有打到身体的其他部位，子弹从王耀头顶飞过去，阿尔狠骂一句，不确定是不是应该再次开枪。王耀则抬头看着离自己不远处的弹孔，无比痛恨自己刚才没有往上挪一点，好让那颗子弹击碎头骨。与此同时又一发狙击子弹打穿了他的一只手腕，他一边忙着憋回自己控制不住的惨叫一边发誓，一旦醒来，一定要掰碎伊万的手指头。  
  
　　第一声从对面响起的枪声让亚瑟睁开眼睛，阿尔已经把他推回了墙壁后，自己也躲在墙后骂着粗俗的脏话。  
  
　　他们只能放下手枪，眼睁睁看着该死的伊万?布拉金斯基正从对面的水泥楼梯上走下来，银色的头发在阴暗的灯光下无比碍眼，他举着自己的SIG瞄准这边，亚瑟可以肯定那边那个是真正的布拉金斯基，因为他们这边的所有映射都不敢朝他射击，只顾着朝躺在地上的黑发青年开枪折磨他。  
  
　　手肘、侧腰、膝盖、脚踝，亚瑟不知道他们为什么就不能偏那么一点点，只要一点点就好，就能让王耀的惨叫声消失。  
  
　　对比起来伊万则毫不手软，对着自己的潜意识映射毫不间断的扣动扳机，中途换弹匣的动作都无比果决，像是干掉毫不相关的东西。  
  
　　应该照着他脑袋来一枪的，我才不管他会不会进入混沌。亚瑟在心里恨恨的决定，同时却不得不佩服他在王耀的惨叫声和中也毫不慌乱的节奏，等他一枪一个干掉身处这个空间的所有映射时，站台大厅终于彻底安静下来。布拉金斯基朝着他们两个躲藏的方向投来轻蔑地目光笑了，转身向已经快没力气叫出声的王耀走去。  
  
　　那个笑容几乎要烧毁亚瑟的所有理智——你真混蛋，伊万?布拉金斯基。  
  
　　王耀在伊万走向他的过程中挣扎着抓到了自己的手枪，想用唯一完好的左手举起来，但失血过多让他一阵阵发晕，拿不住再一次掉下去。亚瑟看到他瞪得通红的眼睛，知道对方是真的发怒了。大概是为了印证亚瑟的想法，王耀无力的躺在地上，用尽嗓子里残留的声音咆哮着：“你特么的该死伊万！你的童年到底是有多缺爱？！伊万你真特么该死！”  
  
　　伊万走到他身边眯起眼睛笑得真诚，蹲下来咬着指尖把自己的一只手套扯下来，伸手抱着他的肩膀，把全身浸在血泊里疼得发抖的王耀扶起来，每动一下王耀的声音都像是想要哭，终于伊万扶他坐好，让他靠在自己的手臂上艰难地呼吸。  
  
　　亚瑟能看见对方的脸，的确如他自己所说，满脸是血像个僵尸，头发被血迹黏在他脸上。他猜测王耀身上大概中了不下六枪，每一枪都像是一把利剑刺穿自己的胸膛。他觉得自己所有的内脏都被眼睛所看到的一切绞碎，跪下来吐了一地。绿色的胆汁翻涌上滚，烧得他的气管和食道都快断掉，几乎看不清那边的伊万握住王耀的手，帮他扣上自己的手枪，低声在他耳边问了一句什么。  
  
　　摸到扳机的那一刻王耀像是活过来般，他没有回答问题，而是两只手一起抓住手枪，右手上的血液浸得枪把滑腻腻的，但他不在乎，瞪着血红的眼睛用尽力气将枪口顶上伊万的下巴，呼出的每一口灼热而带有血腥味的空气都让他的怒火不断沸腾，即使他其实浑身发冷。  
  
　　被枪口捅得蹭破皮肤的伊万睁大眼睛，无辜的看着他，一副“映射又不受我控制”的理直气壮，丝毫没有去躲那颗随时会炸掉他脑袋的枪管。  
  
　　王耀晕晕乎乎的，愤怒和理智在失血的眩晕下翻转，不知道自己的嘴是不是能把要出口脏话准确表达出来，他觉得自己好像只是咕哝了几个不合理的词语，没有准确概括出他现在的重点中心思想。  
  
　　不过他多虑了，亚瑟清楚听见安静的大厅里王耀一字一句恶狠狠的骂声：“你特么的该死一千次一万次……”  
  
　　没错，亚瑟心想，你特么该死一千次一万次，我想不出让你继续活着的理由。他恨不得现在就对着伊万的脑袋开枪，如果他没有抱着已经浑身痉挛的王耀。  
  
　　伊万对着疼得翻白眼不回答问题的王耀无奈叹气，别开自己的脑袋，把他固执瞄准自己的枪口撇开，帮忙握好手枪重新抵回他自己一点一点却依旧强撑着的脑袋上，提高音量好让亚瑟和阿尔听清楚：“一个词回答我，他有没有使用镇定剂？”  
  
　　亚瑟吐得浑身湿冷说不出话，阿尔很快回答到：“没有。”下一秒便是干脆的一声枪响，有血浆溅上伊万的脸，王耀的身体微微一震，瘫进他宽大的怀抱里，脑袋沉沉坠下，瞬间安静。  
  
　　伊万把他放回地面，亚瑟知道王耀已经在上一层梦境里醒来，那里有着自己所设置的最明亮温暖的阳光，静谧的花朵和奶油的甜香，他会很安全。  
  
　　然而这个事实没有让他哪怕感到一点点安慰，二层梦境中毫无生气的尸体没有消失，地上淌成一片的血液和从王耀手里脱出去血迹斑斑的小手枪依旧刺眼，包括布拉金斯基身上的红色都在叫嚣着布拉金斯基是个扭曲的混蛋，让他活着就是个错误这个事实。  
  
　　亚瑟觉得自己全身发抖，从头到脚一阵恶心，伊万就在那时抬头看向他，冰冷的目光里满是不屑：“你有资格这么看我？”  
  
　　亚瑟祖母绿的眼睛瞪大了，尸体上依旧渗出的血液大概是从自己身上涌出去的，几乎要令他全身失温。  
  
　　“亚蒂，”阿尔弗雷德的声音从旁边传来，亚瑟转过头，正看到他手中拿着自己已经上膛的柯尔特，枪口稳稳地顶到他额头的。阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里已经没有了之前的戏谑和欢快，严肃冰冷得让他有点困惑和陌生：“一分钟，叫我醒来。”  
  
　　然后他扣下了扳机，亚瑟悄无声息倒在他脚下，血浆溅上了银色柯尔特的枪口。伊万静静盯着他，与此同时，又有列车车厢从他们面前飞驰而过，隔开他们彼此交错的目光。  
  
　　“我倒是没想过你也有这种胆量，柯克兰的小兄弟。”伊万冲他露出一个巨大无比，却没有丝毫笑纹的笑容。  
  
　　“HERO的胆量比你要大得多，”阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，“你可以试试冲我开枪，我向你保证我连眼睛都不会眨一下。”  
  
　　伊万耸耸肩，冲他展示了一下自己手里的SIG，上面沾满了王耀的血迹，他看着同样溅满一身血点的阿尔弗雷德：“彼此彼此。”  
  
　　“折磨同伴那叫变态，不叫勇气，你一不该折磨耀，二不该折磨亚瑟——你刚刚干的一切都比他恶心得多，没什么资格站到道德高地上去。”  
  
　　“真可惜你算术不好，”伊万遗憾的耸耸肩，悠闲地跳下轨道走过来，停在他面前，深深的轨道遮掩了他一大半的身体，他看上去比阿尔矮了不少，像个头发蓬松的小男孩了：“十二小时和四分钟的算式需要我帮你列出来么，或者需要我帮你回忆一下小耀的那些心理治疗？哦对了，柯克兰的心理治疗好像也没结束的嘛！”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德疾走几步蹲到他面前，居高临下将枪口戳进伊万毛茸茸的头发中：“你最好闭嘴，记住你不一样，如果我开枪，你就回不来了。”  
  
　　伊万抬抬目光打量了一下抵在自己头顶上的枪管，颇为厌恶的伸出戴着手套的那只手，握住了对方的枪管，用尽力气扳着它，丝毫不顾枪管可能走火。阿尔觉得他疯得不轻，不得不将指头先从扳机上移开，任由对方将枪管扳到自己面前，还隔了一段距离，这才松手：“指就指，不过让它离我远点。”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德根本听不懂他到底在说什么，只觉得这是个疯子，伊万似乎看出他的疑惑，双手交叉在站台上，搭着自己的下巴，歪起脑袋给了他一个真切的笑脸，简直像个孩子：“上面还沾着柯克兰的血，我?嫌?恶?心——”  
  
　　“砰”得一声枪响，子弹贴着伊万划出去，在他脸上割开一条长长的血口子，伊万保持着自己的笑容没有动，阿尔觉得自己的理智马上就要断线，下一秒就要把这个人的脑袋打爆，随便他掉进混沌里，永远别回来。  
  
　　“你真变态，布拉金斯基……”  
  
　　“谢谢。”  
  
　　“可惜不聪明。”  
  
　　伊万的笑容凝固了，阿尔弗雷德觉得解气不少，低下脑袋凑近他：“我找到你的密码了……我猜弗朗西斯也还在这一层梦境对吧，他没有回去……你把他打晕藏哪了？”  
  
　　对方没有丝毫触动，只盯住对方没有回答。  
  
　　“亚瑟是我送回第一层梦镜的。除了王耀，没人回去……需要在外部解决问题，对么？迷宫之外或者梦境之外……你把它藏在第一层梦境里了，你这头狡猾的狗熊。”  
  
　　“我和亚瑟的出现够让你不爽了，可你一直没有攻击我们，相反，你清理了自己在这里出现的所有映射。你害怕我们先你一步回到第一层，想尽可能地在第二层拖到梦境结束。我刚才不确定你究竟藏在了上一层的哪里，我想也许王耀会知道线索……直到你对王耀开枪。当然，再不开枪他也承受不了，但这不是最重要的。一开始我认为这个世界上你信任的东西只有两样，绝对的武力和你自己，我忘了还有第三个……”  
  
　　伊万紫色的眼眸中亮晶晶的，映着两个小小的得意洋洋的阿尔弗雷德，他的金发落在伊万眼中像是两团灼烧的火焰。  
  
　　“王耀，你把数字藏在第一层梦境的王耀身上了。所以你的潜意识才会第一时间攻击王耀，不是因为他闯进了你的梦境，而是潜意识在保护你的秘密，他们要让秘密回到上一层安全的地方去。而你知道这一点，你知道你的潜意识会去攻击谁，所以你压根没去找我和亚瑟，直接过来找王耀……你永远相信他不会怀疑你，就算发现也不会出卖你……真可怜啊万尼亚，永远只有你的小耀一个朋友。”  
  
　　“再叫一次那个名字，我就撕烂你的嘴。”伊万平静而清晰的回应他，阿尔弗雷德不能确定是指哪一个。  
  
　　“真可惜，不过这下我可以告诉耀，互相仇恨这种事情不是我的错……对了，上一层梦境你睡得太熟，有些事情你和你的潜意识都错过了——第一层梦境的王耀是我，布拉金斯基，一分钟后亚瑟和王耀会利用失重把我和弗朗西斯带回第一层，当然你也可以现在就打爆我的脑袋，不管怎样，我会先你一步在上一层梦境醒来找到你该死的密码……Checkmate……”  
  
　　脚下的铁轨隐隐约约震动起来。远远的，列车好像在呼啸着什么模糊不清的字句，而对应着那个声音，伊万重新找回了自己的笑容：“240秒……所以我猜，你说的一分钟是指上一层？那时间还真够。”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德抬头听着逐渐接近的列车，有些不安，伸手想要把伊万拽上来，伊万反手抓住他的手腕狠狠折断，一把将人拽进轨道，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己都能听见骨头碎裂的声音。他的柯尔特也掉在地上，被伊万一起踢开，枪支走火射击在铁轨上发出“铮”的闷响，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己到底要不要佩服这个疯子的胆量。  
  
　　伊万抓着他的胳膊轻易便扭折了它，翻身跳上站台，阿尔觉得自己的右胳膊骨头大概是脱臼了，但还没等他为自己的骨头惋惜，伊万手中的SIG已然开火，顺便也打穿了他左边的肩膀，他的两条胳膊被一起反扣按在站台上，不得不被钳制着跪在轨道上，唯有上半身被拽着则紧贴着站台墙壁。  
  
　　列车冲过了拐角，明亮的车灯照进阿尔弗雷德的眼帘，刺得他不得不闭上眼睛。  
  
　　伊万就在这片辉煌的灯火下凑近他的耳侧轻声低语，银色的发丝雪一样融化在他金色蓬乱的脑袋上。  
  
　　…………………………  
  
　　亚瑟在第一层梦镜里醒来时立刻反射性看了时间，下一秒，他从地上跳起来，王耀在他对面，同样刚刚醒来，整个人蜷缩成一团。亚瑟冲过去一把抓住他拽起来，动作近乎粗鲁，像拎起一只兔子。  
  
　　黑发青年还在调整呼吸，被抓起来一脸愕然的瞪着他，还没说话就被对方从头摸到脚，王耀不知道要不要踢开对方，但很快亚瑟就搂住他，脸贴上他刚才第一次中枪的肩膀，紧密的怀抱钳的他浑身骨头都在隐隐作痛，王耀觉得自己宁愿回去面临枪林弹雨。  
  
　　“亚瑟……”王耀刚叫出一声，回应他的便是亚瑟的哭声和自己瞬间变得温热湿润的肩膀，顿时堵住了他所有能说出口的句子。他抬手搂住亚瑟的肩膀，环过去的手捏了捏他的脸——湿漉漉的，让他心疼，“我很好，我在这里……”  
  
　　“再过几十秒……”亚瑟哭得口齿不清，在他怀里闷闷的流着鼻涕：“我得去把阿尔弗雷德从楼梯上推下去叫醒他……但是在那之前……”  
  
　　他死死抱住王耀，两个人都快喘不过气：“让我抱抱你……”  
  
　　他璨金色的短发扎扎的，刺进自己被冷汗浸湿的黑发中，像照进森林的阳光一样温暖。  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
第三章  
  
　　应该杀了他——亚瑟愤怒地想着，快要失去理智，连自己手枪的扳机都找不到。王耀固执的阻挠着他，嘴里不住地道歉——这点让亚瑟的怒火尤其翻倍：凭什么是你道歉？  
  
　　他们在弗朗西斯的第一层梦境中严格掐算着时间，准时在一分钟后利用失重叫醒了阿尔弗雷德——然后他的惨叫声几乎穿透了整座城堡，如果他们没有躲在潘洛斯阶梯空间中的话，估计会把映射全部引来掐死他们。  
  
　　亚瑟一开始不知道发生了什么，只能先按住摁住像是发狂的他，王耀倒是脸刷的白了，一边骂脏话一边趁自己手忙脚乱的时候冲到伊万身边，手足无措的给他戴上耳机打开提醒音乐，利用双向坠落把伊万带回来——刚带回来就冲对方脑袋上狠狠一拳：“你他妈的疯了？！”  
  
　　大概是被王耀的骂声提醒，阿尔弗雷德意识到自己醒了，安静下来呼吸微微有些急促，很快他推开亚瑟，朝刚刚醒来、还在委屈摸着脸抱怨“好疼啊小耀”的斯拉夫混蛋踹过去，被伊万抓住了腿，于是两个人开始了近乎厮杀的互殴。亚瑟赶过去把意图在中间阻拦的王耀拽出战场，在旁边观摩了这场混乱好一会儿，终于隐隐约约从他们互相诅咒的只言片语中拼凑出事实：布拉金斯基在第二层梦境中虐杀了自己的弟弟。  
  
　　刚总结出这个事实时，亚瑟脑子里一片空白，很快，他便发现自己举枪对着布拉金斯基的脑袋，王耀的手伸过来紧紧堵着自己的枪口，语气里既有深深的歉意，也有不容置疑的坚决：“他错了亚瑟，出去了我会想办法让他给你和阿尔弗雷德一个交代，我会想办法的亚瑟……但你不能在这里杀了他，他会掉进去回不来的……我很抱歉，但是求你……”  
  
　　“我弟弟被他按在铁轨上！他敢让地铁碾过阿尔弗雷德的腿！”亚瑟失控的冲他大吼大叫，不明白王耀为什么还会维护他，这不是什么失控扭曲潜意识，而是真真正正的主观虐杀，就算他们回到现实，也不应该饶了他。  
  
　　王耀依旧堵着枪口，手上汗涔涔的几乎都要打滑，继续咬牙低声恳求着，快要语无伦次。亚瑟看着他惨白的脸，动动嘴唇，却说不出话。他想说“算了”、想说“下不为例”，可愤怒和对阿尔弗雷德的心疼紧紧堵住他的喉咙，压迫着他的心房。  
  
　　记得幼时父母带他和阿尔弗雷德去公园，那时候阿尔弗雷德胖乎乎的，动作又慢胆子又小，堵着滑梯口迟迟不肯下去。自己不耐烦，狠狠推了他一把，小胖墩于是倒栽葱咣当咣当砸下去，摔得头上都是包。  
  
　　爸爸气坏了，罚他面壁，让他好好思考自己哪里做错了，他想了很久，终于明白：自己应该保护好弟弟，而不是让他受伤。  
  
　　可就在几十秒前，他的弟弟被人按在铁轨上，碾碎了腿上的每一根骨头，所有的事实都让他脑中的血液沸腾，只想叫布拉金斯基如数还回来。  
  
　　王耀似乎明白他脑中的叫喊，一手依旧坚决堵着他的抢眼，另一只手摸出自己的92式，踢枪上膛，恶狠狠瞄准正在地上扭打的两人。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德刚刚眼镜被打掉了，但现在成功占了上风，兴奋又解气，一脸近乎嗜血的表情掰折了布拉金斯基的胳膊，正准备再接再厉把另一条也拗断，王耀的咆哮就在这时插起来：“伊万你给我躺地下，动一下你试试？！阿尔弗雷德！让开！”  
  
　　被小个子从没有过的气势惊到，阿尔弗雷德犹豫着松了手，伊万果然乖乖躺在地上，虽然表情是一脸的不服气。  
  
　　“阿尔弗雷德，让开。”王耀咬牙切齿又重复了一遍，阿尔弗雷德意识到他是真的不爽，只好低头捡起眼镜，趁机用手肘狠狠砸了对方的肚子，看着他因疼痛而皱起的眉头稍稍感到得意，终于戴上眼镜乖乖走开。  
  
　　“去把弗朗西斯叫醒……该死的你给我躺地下不许动！究竟哪个词你听不懂？！”王耀继续命令着阿尔弗雷德，余光瞥见伊万正在坐起来，失控地大吼。阿尔弗雷德觉得还是不要惹他比较好，一溜烟跑去把弗朗西斯拖到楼梯口要推下去。  
  
　　“我知道你要干什么，你干你的就是了，”伊万依旧一脸的无所谓，一手撑在后面将上半身直起来，脱臼的手臂搭在前面，“但我得坐着，柯克兰的小兄弟把我肩掰脱臼了，躺地下疼。”  
  
　　“我操！你刚才在下层弄断了我两条胳膊两条腿！”那边的阿尔弗雷德刚刚准备推弗朗西斯，听见他告状，生怕落后一步，孩子气的回嘴，手下的力气用得狠了点，一直让弗朗西斯滚到了楼梯底。滚到一半时弗朗西斯就醒了，一连串的惊叫和脏话给剑拔弩张的气氛增加了让人哭笑不得的搞笑气氛。  
  
　　亚瑟觉得自己的枪抖得厉害，一部分是自己愤怒的原因，但他可以感觉到大部分都是来自身边的王耀。恼火和疑惑交织在他的大脑里，最后他忍不住转过去看着对方。王耀浑身都在颤，照那个抖法手里的92式都可以扫射了。他咬得牙齿嘎吱作响，眼睛一圈一圈的交叠上去变红，死死瞪着伊万不知是想干什么。  
  
　　滚到楼梯底的弗朗西斯就在这时一边抱怨嘟囔着“还以为你们都忘记了哥哥”一边爬回楼梯上，一眼看到这边的混乱，瞪圆了眼睛，将求助的目光投向同样一头雾水的阿尔弗雷德。  
  
　　最后王耀深深呼入一口气，将晃动的枪口倒转，稳稳抵到自己的肩膀上，亚瑟吓得一个激灵松开自己的柯尔特，他却依旧没松手：“知道了就自己来，别逼我动手。”  
  
　　伊万不满地鼓起腮帮，眼神委屈地看向他。  
  
　　“砰”的一声王耀扣动了扳机，在自己肩上开了个洞，血液汩汩流出来，亚瑟和阿尔愣在原地，倒是弗朗西斯吓得声音都变细了：“等…等一下…哥哥好像错过了很多事情……”  
  
　　“自。己。做。”王耀疼得脸都白了，手倒是比刚才稳了不少，移动枪口到胳膊上，亚瑟终于反应过来，一把攥住他的枪口，觉得自己手心和心脏都被烧得滚烫，烧掉了他所有的呼吸和声音。  
  
　　伊万大大叹了口气，紫色的眼睛里满是无奈和郁闷，亚瑟不知道在这样的状况下他是怎么还能做到一脸无辜的。他坐直从腰间抽出自己的SIG，对准右腿干脆利落的开火，“砰”的一声打裂膝盖，亚瑟觉得听到了破碎的声音，与此同时王耀喉咙里似乎有什么东西也碎了，他拼命咽下，像是吞下一口碎玻璃，继续用沙哑的声音下命令：“另一条。”  
  
　　这回伊万抬眼时多了几分冷意，亚瑟觉得自己都听见了他近乎病态的轻笑声：“我没子弹了，用军刀可不可以？”  
  
　　“可以。”王耀像是没听到那声冷笑般镇定回答。  
  
　　他扔掉手枪抽出自己的乌兹双刃，雾化过的刀面泛着暗沉的黑灰色，刀刃上方的锯齿依旧凌厉，近乎讽刺的干净崭新。伊万掂了掂刀把，猛的攥紧向下捅过去，王耀目光一闪，扔下枪几乎是连滚带爬扑过去，但伊万手比他快，捅下去的同时便狠狠按压着刀柄，像是切菜般横向切开自己的大腿内侧。  
  
　　扑到他身边的王耀被喷了一头一脸的血，一边扯他的围巾一边用发颤哭出来的声音连声喊着：“别动……你他妈的真是疯了……别动，别动，别……”  
  
　　“剩下一条胳膊还要么？”伊万轻声问，依旧像个任性的孩子，赌气般的想要把刀拔出来，正在使劲用围巾勒住他大腿根部的王耀野蛮地推开他的手，他整个人被推得躺到地上，默默盯着天花板若无其事地抱怨，“我告诉你了肩膀疼……”  
  
　　亚瑟感到有人从自己身旁跑过去，反应过来时阿尔弗雷德已经跪倒王耀旁边拽住了围巾的一头，帮他一起狠狠拽紧勒住伤口，用镇定的动作拍拍小个子绷紧的肩膀，安慰满脸鼻涕眼泪尤其还满身动脉血的王耀，声音依旧和以前一样大大咧咧没心没肺：“没事没事王耀，没事的，这是梦，我们马上出去就好……”  
  
　　“你当然没事了。”伊万讽刺的嗤笑声传过来，只不过没了平时的力气，几乎像是生病的小孩在撒娇。  
  
　　虽然只过了十几秒，但亚瑟觉得脑子里的时间似乎停止了，直到有人拽住了他的肩膀，回头时弗朗西斯已经将王耀的枪口对准他的脑袋，一向不正经的他此时目光异常认真：“我不知道发生了什么，亚蒂，但他割断了自己大腿的动脉。”  
  
　　亚瑟终于找回自己的意识和呼吸。  
  
　　“再不出去不到半个小时伊万就会没命，他会掉进混沌回不来的。”弗朗西斯镇定地嘱咐着他，“听好，我现在送你上去，上去以后一刻都不要等，给我戴上耳机打开音乐，三秒……不，五秒钟后推倒伊万的椅子把他推进水里……我能相信你么？”  
  
　　亚瑟发出一个同意的音节，弗朗西斯便干脆地接连扣动扳机，确保他回去后深呼吸几下哀叹着：“哥哥的婚礼啊……说好的完美仪式呢……”  
  
　　王耀将围巾交给阿尔使劲系紧，自己则慌乱无措的拍打着伊万的脸，他的头发上浸透了血，啪嗒啪嗒滴在对方脸上，伊万觉得这个场面真的是有点惊悚，忍不住抬手遮挡住视线，小声嘟囔着：“不是我的错，这是你要求的……”  
  
　　突然撞击进来的音乐敲打着城堡的每一块玻璃和砖石，王耀强忍住自己抽他脸的欲望，架起他的胳膊挣扎着想要站起来，被对方的体重打败了。弗朗西斯连忙搭过手，叫阿尔弗雷德来帮忙拉他另一条胳膊。伊万听见那个名字便摇头，被阿尔狠狠揪住他脱臼的胳膊很是恶意的拧疼了，浑身无力被他拽起来没办法反抗，只好低声咒骂着各种所能想到的词汇。  
  
　　他被拖到窗前，王耀正在拼命想要拉开窗子，窗户卡住了，他粗鲁地拽着窗楞，狠狠砸着窗玻璃，弗朗西斯安慰他：“还有足够时间，去前面那扇落地……”  
  
　　话音未落，王耀已经一肘上去将窗户打裂，接着他空手掰着碎玻璃块，几乎是在玻璃上挖洞，看得三人目瞪口呆。很快他便刨出了足够的大小，接在地上的碎玻璃也被统统踢出去，拽过伊万就要把他推下去，被弗朗西斯及时捞住了：“等等等等，时间还没到，我说了我预留了足够时间……”  
  
　　王耀愣了一下，微微松了口气，沉默着脱力坐在地上。  
  
　　伊万打量着他胳膊和手上被玻璃划出来的血口子，似乎很是困扰，想了很久后终于开口：“……好吧，虽然不对等，但算我原谅你了……”  
  
　　王耀抬头哭笑不得外加愤怒的看着他：“原谅我什么？”  
  
　　“你逼我打断两条腿。”伊万理直气壮地回应。  
  
　　“你在下面碾碎了阿尔弗雷德的骨头！”王耀难以置信的喊。  
  
　　“他活该！你出事那次就是因为他无能。”伊万斜眼撇着正拽着自己的阿尔弗雷德，后者真切的开始考虑松手。  
  
　　“……”王耀被噎得说不出话，“伊万，同伴之间不是这么算账的……”  
  
　　“等价交换，没什么不对……不过现在勉强算还清了，”伊万继续嘀咕着，“反正柯克兰是罪魁祸首……”  
  
　　在王耀跳起来揍他之前，阿尔弗雷德已经伸脚踹翻他被打碎的膝盖，逼他只能跪下来后踩上已经浸透血水的围巾，凑近他的脸露出一个扭曲的微笑：“HERO真的是表现的太好说话了是么？你特么的都有朝我哥哥出手也能全身而退的幻觉了……”  
  
　　“到时间了，推他下去。”掐时间掐的心烦意乱的弗朗西斯暴躁的抓着头发，想把伊万从阿尔脚下拽出来，阿尔依旧死死踩着，对上他不屑的目光威胁着：“你试试，我会拆了你身上每一块骨头，放光你的动脉血，再把你留给混沌中的地狱。”  
  
　　“阿尔弗雷德……”王耀觉得自己的力气已经全都流出去了，坐在地上动弹不得，只好叹气插话，“我保证不会让他对亚瑟有任何威胁，我发誓……求你了，放他下去……”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，松开脚想起了什么，从兜里掏出一张纸条，凑近伊万笑了：“给，你的密码。”  
  
　　伊万没有说话也没有动，表情很是无所谓，阿尔弗雷德推了他一把，王耀盯着他掉下去，别开目光。三人陷入一片集体沉默，弗朗西斯插进来问：“时间剩的也不算多……我们等着时间结束？”  
  
　　王耀摇摇头，伸出手去：“把枪给我……亚瑟一个人在外面面对这个疯子……”阿尔弗雷德递枪过去，发现他的胳膊血流不止，便帮他顶着脑袋开了枪，他的尸体向后倒去，同样坠向窗外。  
  
　　弗朗西斯看着正装填子弹准备朝自己射击的阿尔弗雷德，终于忍不住出离愤怒了：“一次都好，哪怕一次都好……哥哥只希望有一次，我们不用跳楼或对脑袋开枪，或者等着崩坍的梦境砸向我的脸……一次都好啊啊啊！为什么我们就不能像其他团队一样，等着设定的时间到达后惊醒伸个懒腰呢？！或者能来个优雅的坠落好好醒来……这次就特么设定了五分钟啊！你们是怎么在五分钟的梦境里倒腾出这么多事情的！”  
  
　　…………………………  
  
　　再次进入梦境前亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德拽进了工作室，王耀更为直爽一些，拖着浑身湿淋淋的伊万进了洗手间，如果不知道双方都是去揍人，弗朗西斯一定要给王耀那边配上极为猥琐的口哨声，好看着亚瑟再一次暴走的模样。而现在只留他一个人身处空荡荡的大厅里，听着两边传来打砸骂人、指责狡辩的声音，万分无奈的叹了口气。  
  
　　他转动着右小指上纤巧的戒指，那是个过于女性化的饰物，甚至戴不上其它的手指，但没什么人会对这个选择有任何异议。细细的淡金指环有着水一般柔和的曲线，精巧镶嵌其中的碎钻充填了狭长的空间，映射着头顶玻璃窗洒下的阳光，层层交叠仿若冻结的水波，当它被转动时，就仿佛融化的春涧在他的指尖流动起来。  
  
　　终于将戒指转动到小指的第一个指节上，弗朗西斯没有取下来，但已经可以清楚看清指环内里镌刻的句子，一字一句确确实实是他的笔迹，没有任何错误。弗朗西斯叹了口气，将戒指戴回去：太棒了，也就是说这一团混乱是现实，他们刚刚真的被迫决定，继续去盗取阿尔弗雷德的密码。  
  
　　伊万?布拉金斯基这边的理由是：你想这么赢无所谓，反正我也不意外啊。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德?F?琼斯那边的理由是：你放心，HERO早等不及在自己的梦境里把你剥皮剐骨，碎尸万段。  
  
　　于是亚瑟和王耀同时踢开椅子一脚踹翻不省心的两个高反男孩，拽着他们的领子异口同声：你给我滚进来。  
  
　　弗朗西斯站起来，到旁边的水池中洗了把脸，暗自决定一会儿不管出现任何混乱，他都要躲得远远的，如果二层梦境发生任何不测，阿尔弗雷德的映射敢靠近他一米范围内的话，他都会朝着自己脑袋上开枪。  
  
　　等他洗完脸喝完了果汁，甚至洁癖大爆发忍不住把大号浴缸里的水放了，挽起袖子用清洁剂刷洗一遍，重新上水，地板拖干净，连椅子都围绕着摆好，就差把每个人的坐垫都扔进洗衣机里洗干净时，几个人终于出来了，伊万先被赶进更衣室换衣服，弗朗西斯饶有兴致的打量着剩下三个人，做了个邀请的姿势让他们都躺到椅子上。  
  
　　“所以这次就不打镇定剂了对吧？”弗朗西斯抽出PASIV长长的管子，看到亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德一致摇头，不禁舒了口气，将胶布一条一条撕开，贴上每个人的胳膊做好准备，不忘嘱咐阿尔弗雷德：“那样的话注意，你要是在时间没到之前自杀逃出梦境，就算是作弊判输了。”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德无所谓的撇撇嘴：“不需要。”  
  
　　王耀的叹气声就在这时打破平静：“……给我打。”  
  
　　亚瑟像是被烫着似的跳起来，他的椅子在王耀旁边，轻易就能抓到他的胳膊，他也确实这么做了，指甲深深抠进对方的皮肤。  
  
　　一会儿一定会留下指印的，亚瑟心想，但他根本控制不了自己的力度。他用颤抖却愤怒的手指撕掉王耀的胶布，随后一把抓住还没拆封的针头攥进手心，细细的针头被他威胁一般握断扎进手心，他感觉不到任何疼痛：“王耀……”  
  
　　王耀被他的动作吓到，反射性的举起两根手指：“我不是在赌气，我发誓。”他试探着用另一只手想掰开亚瑟的拳头，没有任何作用。  
  
　　“耀，别吓唬他，”阿尔弗雷德踮脚斜着凳子看过来，皱皱眉头少有的不满，“他的心理治疗都还没结束。”  
  
　　“我保证，真的，我保证我打镇定剂会更安全。”王耀急切的说着，他冲阿尔弗雷重复了两遍，回过眼神看着亚瑟，头疼般犹豫了，“亚瑟？”  
  
　　亚瑟没有松手，甚至也没有听见王耀声音，他出了一身冷汗，依旧抓着王耀的胳膊，扔掉针头在所有人的围观下直接伸手到胸前的口袋里。  
  
　　知道他要拿什么，其他三个人连忙别过头挡住自己的视线，王耀有些无奈的抵住眉心，小声嘟囔着：“你没有在梦境中，亚瑟……”  
  
　　亚瑟手中的金色罗盘盖已经被打开，剔透的表盘上细细密密雕刻着黑色的刻度，可以清晰地看见下方涂绘有暖融融的金色花纹，表盘上的几个方向被雕刻了字母记号和箭头，黑色纤细的米字形磁针静静漂浮，过了一会儿便安静下来，雕刻有冷银细纹的那一端箭头指针静静指向东方。  
  
　　亚瑟冷冷的盯着罗盘没有说话，也没有合上罗盘盖，只有手下情不自禁再度用力，王耀翻着白眼忍了，回头闭眼摸索上亚瑟褪了血色的冰凉手指：“亚瑟……你相信我么？”  
  
　　啪的一声，亚瑟盖上了罗盘盖，咬牙切齿挤出一句话：“我相信你想害死我。”  
  
　　听见罗盘盖上的声音，王耀睁开眼睛，正对上祖母绿的目光撞进他眼底，他愣了一下，反而忍不住咧嘴笑了，倾身上前凑近他，另一只胳膊搂住他的脖子，给亚瑟一个近乎亲密的拥抱，用中文说了一句其他三人听不懂的叹息：“我舍不得。”  
  
　　感受到温暖环上自己脖子的那一刻，亚瑟全身僵硬，他觉得自己需要再看一遍罗盘，但王耀温和淡定的声音轻流进他耳中，亚瑟觉得这样也不错。  
  
　　一声冷笑传过来，大冬天的，伊万换了一身格子衬衫就走出来，只有围巾依旧死不悔改的缠在脖子上昭示着一点温暖，他用中文配着略带讽刺的声音回应：“所以我就会被打发一万个特别舍得？”  
  
　　“语法是错的，”王耀毫不留情的纠正他，想严肃起来却被他的表达整得哭笑不得，“别说中文，也别作死。”  
  
　　“燕子说这个叫做点灯放火。”他嘟囔着坐到椅子上，一副没有听见王耀纠正他“只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯”的模样，躺下来赌气胡乱撕扯着胶布。  
  
　　对于两个人寥寥数语的中文交流什么都没听懂，亚瑟只能从王耀清浅的笑容上错误的判断着刚才是一次友好的谈话，于是更加错误的觉得不爽。弗朗西斯走过来帮伊万撕扯胶布，顺便确认：“王耀说他要打镇定剂，你确定自己明白？”  
  
　　伊万斜瞥了王耀一眼，最后用中文冷笑一句：“对自己也舍得。”然后他转向弗朗西斯点点头，“我知道。把他的椅子架到浴池旁边去。”  
  
　　弗朗西斯给王耀带上耳机，转身去找新的针头，亚瑟依旧浑身僵硬，紧张地目光黏住对方不放，王耀躺在椅子上看见他的表情，侧过脑袋笑了，伸手过来轻声问：“害怕的话要握着我的手么？”  
  
　　亚瑟想说这种哄小孩的把戏你自己回家玩去，但是他张张嘴，什么都没能说出来。最后他碰碰王耀的手指，他的手上有磨出薄薄的茧，但依旧温暖而柔软。亚瑟想了想，伸手拉住他的手指，最后紧紧包住他的整个手掌，将他围困在自己的手心里，强迫目光离开正在扎进他胳膊的银色针头，紧紧盯着他微笑的眼睛。  
  
　　很快，王耀的眼皮轻轻坠下来，慢慢覆盖快要满溢出来的蜂蜜色目光，他细密的睫毛投下一片阴影，遮盖住最后一丝笑意。  
  
　　亚瑟心脏都被揪紧了，情不自禁加重了握他的力气，马上就要陷入沉睡的王耀下意识动动指头，亚瑟的食指和拇指紧紧环起来，扣住他垂下的无名指，像是套上的指环。  
  
　　紧接着他们都被接入了长长的PASIV管，弗朗西斯向众人投去确认的目光，除了已经睡睡的王耀，得到了各自的回答。  
  
　　亚瑟侧头看着王耀，他平稳的呼吸着，鼻翼微微翕动，平静而安全，在弗朗西斯按下按钮的同时，他也坠入梦境。  
  
　　掉下去的那一刻，他想起自己已经想过一万次的问题：他想要一直这样看着王耀。  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
第四章  
  
　　“你总是让我吃惊……”王耀的呼吸从耳边擦过，亚瑟抬起眼，发现自己仍旧死死抓着他的手，对方轻轻回握着，保证自己的温暖和力气能够传回他手上。亚瑟终于略微松口气，捏了捏他的指尖，偷偷在自己心里轻笑一下。  
  
　　王耀没有注意他的小动作，依旧静静打量着身边。头顶是浓重的漆黑，像是他的眼睛一般，阳光、浮云已被吞噬，只有风在静谧的半空呼吸一般起伏着。地面上却不一样，长夜未央，华灯初上，梦境世界浓重的墨色中泛起光的涟漪，伴随着流动着的车水马龙扩散开，很快那些明亮的暖光浸没了整座城市。  
  
　　远处的钟楼升起一轮巨大的满月，浅金的月光流落下来，先是点亮了尖顶上金色的宝顶，那些金色的光流上了屋檐上浅碧的琉璃瓦，泛起的绿色荧光似是在生长的草叶；然后便是明黄与朱红交错的回廊，一层接一层亮起来，一直到灰白却明亮的底座上，每一层都镶上了一圈银边，如月之曙，如气之秋。  
  
　　等它彻底被月色点亮后，厚重的钟声一下一下响起，伴随着光一起落入王耀的眼睛，点亮了他的瞳孔深处，当他抬头时，绘制了精细花纹的斗拱里响起了燕雀的微鸣：“……雕梁画栋……我曾经以为你不会懂这个。”  
  
　　“我来过这……”亚瑟笑了，很高兴看到自己创造的梦境能让对方发出长长的、满足的呼吸，“准确的说，来过两次，梦中一次，现实一次。”  
  
　　“让我猜猜，那个梦境的筑梦师我应该不陌生？”王耀终于将目光聚焦到他身上，得意而稚气的笑容嵌在他的脸上，夹杂着他看不清楚的情绪。  
  
　　“是你姐姐没错……”亚瑟无奈的笑笑，“除这以外她还带我们看了很多，虽然我还是不理解你所谓的‘雕梁画栋’，但我想我复制粘贴的技能掌握的不错。”  
  
　　“那你应该去看看她所构筑的‘清钟玄宗’……什么时候把那个复制过来试试，你复制粘贴的水平就出师了。”王耀轻轻说着。  
  
　　“看过，很大胆的想象和运用，颇为惊叹，但我还是选择走自己的风格……我有我的文化性格，你知道的，我们那个岛也不赖。”亚瑟终于放松下来调侃着，突然觉得再度进入梦境的主意也不是那么糟糕，起码他能够和王耀旁若无人的交谈着，而不用听阿尔弗雷德在旁边打游戏机的声音，王耀也不用拉他躲开布拉金斯基绝对故意射偏的飞镖，他们还都不用看见弗朗西斯那玷污眼球的行为艺术。  
  
　　“她总说你是最优秀的——我曾经一直很好奇。”王耀笑得更开心了，歪着头回忆了一会儿，不知是怀念还是什么，收敛笑容叹了一口气，扭头走向身后整齐排列的朱红大鼓，鼓面上镌刻着花纹一般的文字，亚瑟隐约记得自己那个小矮个导师说过那是二十四节气，虽然他并不懂什么意思。  
  
　　王耀的手轻抚上一面绷紧的鼓皮：“秋处露秋寒霜降……我也来过这，燕子的梦里……”  
  
　　“她带你来这？”亚瑟饶有兴致的跟在他身后，“为什么？我记得这里只是她教我们的一节基础课。”  
  
　　王耀转过来看着他，拿起一旁的鼓槌轻叩鼓面，意料之中的鼓声没有传来，反而响起刚刚便已经结束的遥远钟声：“她在这教我制造梦境空间里视觉以外的悖论……”  
  
　　亚瑟挑挑眉，试着换了一面鼓屈起手指轻轻敲响，同样传来细微的钟声，只不过很轻很小，鼓面不是轻薄空旷的，摸上去很硬，像是厚厚的铸铁：“听觉矛盾…她教你这个干什么？她规定我们不准干扰自己的听觉，还说在潜入梦境时那是要命的行为。”  
  
　　“她觉得好玩。”王耀耸耸肩，把鼓槌放回去，抬手看了看表，“走吧，我们得赶到城墙那里去，伊万在那边……时间太紧我们可能得打车……”  
  
　　亚瑟对自己的欢乐时间要因为布拉金斯基而结束一点也不感到意外。他闷闷不乐的跟在王耀身后走下楼梯，零星的映射与他们擦肩而过，王耀急急跑下楼梯，回头看见他还不情不愿的懒散的走着，又好气又好笑，站在下面等他。亚瑟抬头看见他在楼梯尽头静静站立等待着自己，耐心却埋怨的样子，那让他心里痒痒的。  
  
　　“你以前用的图腾骰子……”亚瑟突然想起来什么，开口问道，“也是她教的？”  
  
　　王耀似乎很惊讶他问这个，也有些不太情愿回答：“……不算，前哨入门的时候大多选这个，迅速有效无需调整，我的教官也是这么推荐……倒是筑梦师推荐用这个的很少，他们有大把的时间，又太过钟情于自己建造的梦境，就算投错了数字也会自我安慰，需要更强有力的反向证据……就像你的罗盘，我不知道它在梦中具体什么样，但很显然，它是肯定有违物理，你没办法用概率的说法来安慰自己。”  
  
　　“我也觉得……早就说过那种东西压根不靠谱，她还只塞了颗豆子……”亚瑟走到他身边嘟囔着。  
  
　　王耀挑挑眉毛似乎想说什么，又憋了回去：“……那不是她的图腾，燕子的身份是公开的，所以她从不让人看见她的图腾，我都没有见过……而且我一直以为那是你的幸运符？”  
  
　　亚瑟愣在原地：“我？我又不怎么进赌场，为什么要拿那种东西做幸运符？”话音刚落便受到了鄙视的目光，想起团队每次的碰头地点，觉得简直是自打脸，连忙举手发誓：“你知道那是阿尔弗雷德选得地方……而且布拉金斯基也难得的没有反对……”  
  
　　“我不是说那个，”王耀神色复杂的看着他，想了想问道，“你的毕业测试……燕子叫我和伊万同时测试那次……我记得你设置的梦境是赌场？而且我找到你的时候你也在玩那种骰子，顺便说一句，赌场细节非常详尽，伊万差点走不动道，我只好自己去找你。”  
  
　　亚瑟哑然失语，终于想起来第一次见到王耀是自己设置了些什么鬼——所以他给王耀的第一印象就是个赌鬼么？！第二印象是酒鬼也就算了，他一直以为第一印象起码得是“顶级筑梦师”之类的头衔，那样也就算扯平了，结果现在居然是酒赌合一了……下一个是什么，是！什！么？！  
  
　　“不是……”亚瑟真的是欲哭无泪，不知道自己还能不能洗刷冤屈，“我和阿尔弗雷德的毕业测试是要将那三个目标维持在梦境之中，但要隐藏梦主，但是她有说会有另外的盗梦者进来阻挠，我以为她会亲自上阵……不对这不是重点……重点是我选择赌场是为了那三个人，真的，他们每周会去那里，我想这样会让他们放松警惕，特意考察了很长时间赌场的各种细节——当然阿尔弗雷德很熟悉赌场也帮了不少忙……我只改变了骰子的形状，那是为了对付春燕的……我以为……等一下……我，我刚才有没有说我以为她会亲自上阵？”  
  
　　王耀似乎正在憋着笑，点点头：“你说了……”  
  
　　亚瑟越来越觉得自己应该刨个坑把自己埋起来，脸涨得通红，依旧想抓住机会一次性解释清楚：“对，那个骰子和她的一样，因为我以为那是她的图腾……我在想哪怕机会很小，但自己说不定有机会更换掉，我真觉得那东西不靠谱……后来你来了，我把你摔出去的时候你的图腾……”  
  
　　等一下……亚瑟惊恐地睁大了眼睛……我把他摔出去了……第一次见面时我把他摔出去了……我掰断了他的胳膊把他摔出去了……  
  
　　多年以来亚瑟经常回忆起第一次见到王耀的时候，他拿枪抵着自己……经常忘了后面还有这茬。更重要的是，现在王耀知道自己原本是想要掰断他姐姐的胳膊了——他蹲在地上恨不得就此消失。  
  
　　“我的图腾怎么了？”王耀笑着追问。  
  
　　“你的图腾和她的一样……至少我以为那是她的图腾……我认定你是她的伪装身份，毕竟你们也很像……就想趁机换了你的骰子，试试能不能把你拖进下一层梦镜……后面你也知道，我没成功，去追你的时候布拉金斯基和阿尔已经打起来开始轰炸我的梦境了……”亚瑟已然万念俱灰，用平板低沉的声音挤出最后的几句话，现在他觉得比起暴徒这个印象，赌徒已经不算什么了。  
  
　　“我的图腾是教官给的，我那时只改变了一下重心……不过……”王耀蹲在他身边，拼命憋笑的同时，声音异常犹豫，亚瑟忍不住偷偷看他，意外发现对方在憋笑的同时脸已经涨得通红，他好奇而担心地伸手过去，搭上对方的肩膀，想要问问他有没有事，就听王耀终于忍不住大笑出声：“所以你是因为这个……”  
  
　　亚瑟意外地看着已经笑出眼泪、咳嗽不已的王耀，连忙帮他轻轻拍打后背，生怕对方背过气去。最后王耀终于平静下来，认真却依旧忍不住发出扑哧的笑声，断断续续说完自己想说的话：“我还以为你和弗朗一样……所以……原来……你因为这个，第一次见面……就叫我……小小鸟……”  
  
　　一道惊雷劈进亚瑟?柯克兰的心底。  
  
　　直到被王耀拖上一辆出租车，向着城墙进发，亚瑟都还把脸深深埋在自己的掌心里，觉得简直是没脸见人。王耀很贴心的没有再提及这个话题，但一时也找不出其它可聊的东西，于是决定还是继续装死会比较好。但他又实在忍不住想笑，只得将脸别过去，拼命堵着自己的声音，但依旧发出一听就明白的急促呼吸。  
  
　　亚瑟实在是听不下去了，把脸拔出来勇敢的对过去，想说你干脆一点笑出吧，无所谓了，他抬起眼帘看过去，正对上王耀轻笑的侧脸。  
  
　　车辆融进了马路的车流，车灯的暖色映和着街道两旁的霓虹，使得街道成为光的调色盘，璨金、朱红、宝蓝、银白，光似乎有了曲线，在冰冷的空气中融化流动，最后泼进车窗，铺在王耀的脸上，淌进王耀笑意盈盈的眼底，映得他眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
　　亚瑟突然就觉得第一次见面叫了他“小小鸟”也不是什么坏事，起码他从没有见过王耀在他面前这样的笑。初时和王耀组队，王耀似乎对他尤其不友好，要么是一副老成的公式微笑，仿佛一切都在算计之下；要么便是礼貌到可以看出冷意的笑容，从来笑不到眼底。  
  
　　那时候他以为王耀是冰做的，他想也许他对谁都是那样。后来发现不是，他会在春燕面前害羞，会在阿尔弗雷德和伊万面前一脸哥哥似的关照，甚至对上弗朗西斯，都有着淡淡的无奈和信赖。亚瑟因而觉得委屈和不爽——他的礼貌和疏离，从来只对着自己。于是他追上前，一步一步，越来越近，他想也许终于可以问问清楚了——然后他把对方遗失在梦境里。  
  
　　【“第几层？”】布拉金斯基冰冷威胁的声音再一次冲进脑海里，【“你把他弄丢在哪了？”】  
  
　　亚瑟觉得呼吸不上空气，他身处王耀的梦境里，平稳而安心，甚至有着难得的窃喜，可他呼吸不上来，像一条溺水的鱼。  
  
　　“亚瑟？”察觉到不对的王耀关切地转过来，声音冲进他层层包裹的回忆里，“你还好么？”  
  
　　他抬头，想诚实的回答“不好”，但他只是看着对方鎏金的眸子，张张嘴，发不出任何声音。必须说点什么……亚瑟心想，就这样哭出来的话，未免也太丢人了。  
  
　　“……她说是一种很小的鸟雀……‘小小鸟’，她是这么念得……说那是她的代号……我不知道那会冒犯到你。”亚瑟终于挤出声音，当发现自己说出的字句基本上就等同于狡辩时，不禁想时光倒流给自己一巴掌。  
  
　　“她很喜欢自己的代号，”王耀淡淡微笑着，眼神却似乎是在思索着什么，“正确的念法是‘燕子’……只不过当她被军方开除的那一刻起，这个代号就不允许被使用了……我当时并没有感到被冒犯，老实说，你念得不是很标准，考试结束第二天我才反应过来你在说什么……好吧，那个时候就有点觉得被冒犯了。”他最终还是忍不住咧开嘴笑了。  
  
　　“可你当时看起来就很火大……是因为我摔得太狠？”亚瑟情不自禁想起第一次见面就被他掰断胳膊反手压在地上的小个子。他扭头望向自己的目光比刀子还要利上几分，甚至不顾伤势加重强行扭转本来就已经脱臼的手臂，比他更快抓回自己的手枪扣动扳机。如果不是疼得太厉害让他略微偏离了一点方向，亚瑟的眉心就会被精准的开洞，以最丢脸的方式被扔出自己的梦境——不过子弹依旧是报了仇，接下来的时间里，他都只能捂着滴血的耳朵拼命修补梦境。  
  
　　“你摔得远没有燕子狠……我生气的原因不是这个……准确的来说也不是生气，实话实说，看到你的第一眼我就已经开始不爽了。”  
  
　　亚瑟呻吟着再度把自己的脸埋起来：自己是得有多招人厌恶？再见了，初恋；再见了，告白；我来了，无穷无尽的单身汉生活……  
  
　　“不过不是你想象的原因。”他们的车辆被挡在红灯前，人群的嬉笑和夜巷里传来的大分贝音响轻轻撞击着窗玻璃，细微的震动将窗玻璃周身的冷空气驱赶着流动。司机打开了暖气，暖意与寒流交错着，给窗玻璃蒙上一层轻薄的纱，偶尔拉长的水滴仿佛织开的透明蕾丝。在亚瑟眼中，王耀的声音也像是被水墨轻柔渲染上纱线，悬在窗上，慢慢滴进自己耳中，“燕子的骰子——我以为是你的。”  
  
　　“……哈？”亚瑟不得不怀疑自己的听力。  
  
　　“你说了，你觉得那是她的图腾，所以才在梦境中制造一样的东西……可我恰好搞反了顺序，我以为你本来就喜欢用这样的骰子，所以我姐姐用这个做护身符。”王耀仔细斟酌着词句，用探询的目光看着他，好像在确定他有没有听明白。  
  
　　“她那个审美奇怪的装饰品不是原来就有的？”亚瑟很不幸的抓到了最不重要的点。  
  
　　“不是。突然有一天就挂上了脖子，我看见的时候就发誓，不管那个人是谁，我见了面都得先给他点厉害瞧瞧……”王耀很贴心的没有鄙视他的重点，耐心解释着。  
  
　　“……为什么啊，就因为他喜欢用骰子？你不喜欢赌博的男人？那个，我也不喜欢，真的……你可以问阿尔……”亚瑟很不幸的在最不重要的点上越跑越远，也许是多心，他觉得前排司机发出一声近乎呻吟的叹息，不知为何能让人听出恨铁不成钢的意味来。  
  
　　似乎被他的重点逗笑了，王耀说话的声音都轻快了不少：“和赌博没关系，因为他让我那个早就磨掉少女心的姐姐单相思。”  
  
　　这回就算是跑题小能手亚瑟?柯克兰也抓不到可以下手的重点。  
  
　　“玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知。”王耀托着下巴念了一句中文，饶有趣味的欣赏了一下柯克兰屁都没听懂的茫然表情，得意地笑了，“你说我姐姐的骰子里安了颗豆子……那不是用来做重心的，那是用来表示单相思的。”  
  
　　……这就是文化隔阂么？为什么差异会这么大！为什么啊！为什么这玩意会用来表示单相思啊？！谁特么能猜出来啊！就是因为挂骰子你才会单相思好嘛谁猜得出来？！就因为这个我被列入对方眼中“姐夫”范畴这么多年啊！老子才真特么的是单相思啊！这特么到底是谁想出来的给我滚出来！  
  
　　尽管在心里腹诽一万句，亚瑟还是保持着自己绅士的态度，抓住最后的重点重申着：“我真不赌博……也没给她送过骰子……你是因为这个讨厌我？”  
  
　　或者是因为我把你落在了地狱里……那个问题在他舌尖缠绕，怎么也吐不出口。  
  
　　前排司机的呻吟声似乎变得更明显了，而且亚瑟怎么都觉得那呻吟的音节微妙的很，隐约可以拼出一个“蠢货”。他们经过一栋灯火通明的大楼，近乎璀璨的灯光铺天盖地挤进狭小的车内空间，王耀被整个隐没入光流，近乎透明，然而他的笑意在明亮的光影交错一瞬中依旧清晰可见：“我现在知道了……另外，我并没有讨厌你，亚瑟，从来没有，哪怕是之前误解的时候。”  
  
　　亚瑟觉得这个回答未免过于敷衍，然而巨大的阴影笼罩下来，王耀抬起头，看着厚重的城墙，静静终结了他们之前的所有交谈：“到了。”  
  
　　好吧。亚瑟在自己脑中安慰着，出去之后我们还有时间，我们可以慢慢解决这个问题。  
  
　　四四方方箍紧的城墙将城池围困其中，抬头望去亚瑟甚至有一种被囚禁的错觉。似乎是要加深他的这种印象，城墙上的红灯笼一串接一串被点亮，温润的红色灯火在城墙上方跳动着，像是指示灯一般。唯独城门下的探照灯异常明亮，橘红色的光亮洒向城墙，即使在这样深沉的黑夜中，依旧看得真切。  
  
　　苍老厚实的墙砖勾勒着一条又一条勾缝，上下交错的平行缝隙尤其衬出墙砖表面的突兀不平。巨大的拱形城门似乎在他们头上画出一条莫名的轨道，一不小心就能将人锁在其中。高大的城门被更为高大厚重的城墙层层包裹，在城墙上方，铺设着层层回廊和屋檐，堆成高高的墙上城楼，窗口在回廊间整齐排列着，每一扇黑洞洞的窗口上都向外伸出暗沉的炮筒或机枪口。  
  
　　“……野蛮人……”亚瑟不满的嘀咕着，被身边的王耀听在耳中哭笑不得。  
  
　　“这是箭楼……”王耀深吸了一口气，轻声解释，“榴弹筒什么的确实太过，但……伊万也没有误解它的用处就是了。”  
  
　　这样都不叫误解那什么才能叫误解？！他对着城墙里面啊！对着里面啊！我读书少你不要骗我，城墙不应该御外的么！还是你们的文化真这么魔性？亚瑟对着齐刷刷朝向自己方向的炮口和枪口无语至极，忍不住想抱怨自己身为筑梦师的审美又一次被践踏。但仔细想了想，这层梦境的梦主是王耀，那么不管伊万的安排怎么粗暴，要干修改细节这件事情也得是王耀……亚瑟把一些不太友好的词通通咽回肚子里。  
  
　　“现在要进瓮城么？”司机突然开口说话，声音变得异常熟悉，亚瑟向前排的后车镜看去，对上弗朗西斯的眼睛，他正认真对上同样看过来的王耀的目光，发现自己的视线，挑了挑眉毛，用亚瑟并不是很懂的眼神做了一个大大的叹气表情，亚瑟不知怎么从中看出‘你真没用’的意味。  
  
　　“稍等，”王耀说着打开车窗探身出去，抬头看向漆黑的夜空，他在寒冷的梦境中呼出银白的水汽，那些水汽似乎在夜色中闪闪发亮，让阴沉的天空都隐约明亮。而随着慢慢变亮的夜空，他的笑容愈发绽开，有着少见的稚气和得意：“快了。”  
  
　　头顶的夜空先是亮了起来，朦胧的星光连成一片看不真切，如同被水波冲散开的烟火。但很快亚瑟意识到那不是星星：星星不会在他们头顶闪着多彩的霓虹，也不会以肉眼可见的速度连成一条又一条笔直的星迹，更不会随着城墙上的灯火一起、在浩瀚的宇宙中逐渐点亮一圈红色行星的轨道。  
  
　　“镜像城……”弗朗西斯发出感叹的呼吸，隐约带着一丝兴奋。他们的头顶已然点亮灯火阑珊的高楼、流转交错的街道，甚至是在城市静默着的钟楼和鼓楼，它们生机勃勃的琉璃顶如同杰克的魔豆般生长在夜空之上，铺开的绿色似一片柔嫩的新叶，“哥哥听说你擅长这个，可惜上次你这么干的时候我不在……有这回的这么漂亮么？”  
  
　　亚瑟没弗朗西斯那么大的闲心，一把拽住王耀的衣角将他拖回车里：“你疯了？！阿尔弗雷德是受过训练的，镜像监控捕捉不到他，反而会让他立刻发现梦境，他的映射也会发现，那就不是阿尔弗雷德可以控制的……”  
  
　　他的话音刚落，车子后方被人重重撞击了，弗朗西斯被安全带紧紧拉住，卡得他肺疼，他一边发出抱怨一边忍着疼痛踩向离合。刚被拽回来的王耀在撞击后的惯性之下飞向前后排之间的不锈钢拦网，亚瑟将他环进怀里死死扣住，两个人一起砸过去，更是加重了栏杆的变形，弗朗西斯嗷嗷叫着“别捣乱”踩下油门，车子向前的惯性再一次将后排两个人扔回座位，大转弯又将他们像豆子一般甩向车门。  
  
　　王耀的头被整个扣进亚瑟怀中，搂的刺毛乱炸活像只刺猬，咕哝着“你弟弟映射也是疯”，扒上亚瑟已经淤青的胳膊，嘱咐着：“低头。”  
  
　　不用他说，亚瑟已经摁着他的脑袋将他塞到后座椅和前排之间的夹缝里，他刚跟着抱头趴下，一颗子弹就贯穿了两扇窗户，将两扇车窗击得粉碎。碎玻璃碴劈头盖脸砸下来，划破了亚瑟的脸，他情不自禁在脑海中发誓，出去了一定要教阿尔弗雷德做人：对着布拉金斯基你怎么疯都可以，对着自家哥哥能不能施舍那么一丁点理智？  
  
　　“避开前面的火力！”被护在亚瑟身下的王耀好不容易挤出脑袋喊着，便得到弗朗西斯“你以为哥哥不想吗”的气急败坏吼声，他正猫腰驾驶座缝隙间躲避子弹。  
  
　　亚瑟在一片混乱之中抬头望向窗外，看见箭楼上整齐排列中的火箭筒有一枚移动方向，压低角度对向这边的车。生平第一次，亚瑟希望到达火力压制点的人是伊万?布拉金斯基。  
  
　　很快雷鸣般的轰声给他一个较为欣慰的答案，身后正拉开距离准备第二次撞击的车子被一炮轰碎，炸开的钢板和炽热的火星砸向他们，掀开了车子的顶棚，碎片噼里啪啦打下来，砸得弗朗西斯满口脏话。  
  
　　第二、三、四声炮响紧跟着接连炸开，其中一发端掉了还在朝他们射击的火力点，另外两声在瓮城内炸响，很快，周围有了短暂的平静。  
  
　　“进瓮城。”王耀的声音终于不用夹杂着轰炸，清晰而镇定，弗朗西斯不需要他说第二遍，屁股都还没坐正，便恶狠狠的再度发动车子冲向拱形的城门。这辆已经被拆成敞篷跑车的座驾异常争气，带着他们逃命般冲向城墙外屯兵的半圆封闭式围墙——瓮城。里面横七竖八躺着装甲车的碎片，因为已经被炸过，完全失去了威胁。他们在这古老而有效的庇护所里大口喘气，打开车门摔向地下。  
  
　　“你在干什么？！”亚瑟好不容易撑起上身，转眼看见王耀的眼睛依然紧紧盯着天空，那里的镜像已经清清楚楚映照出了这个平面世界的每一个小小的细节，包括刚刚被炸的车子都成了夜色中一颗金灿灿的星星。然而它并没有停下来，依旧沉沉向下压着，镜像越变越大，快要和这个世界相连。  
  
　　“你弟弟远不止这么疯……”王耀迅速瞥了一眼远处又移回自己的目光，亚瑟顺着他的示意望过去，远远看见一只极速靠近的类似飞鸟影子，随之传来的还有引擎的轰鸣声——亚瑟觉得小时候真不该带他看什么王牌飞行员的电影。  
  
　　很快王耀的镜像城越压越低，使得冲过来的飞机也不得不降到了危险高度以下，镜像里响起了同样巨大的引擎轰鸣声，两架一起震得整个梦境世界都在颤抖，如果不是王耀还保持着非常人的冷静，估计他们所有人现在已经要面对一个支离破碎的世界。  
  
　　飞机终于承受不住过低的高度砸向街道，上下一起发出的爆炸响彻云霄，热气和硝烟翻滚着填充了整条街道，他们只能透过城门看到自己世界里一个隐约的剪影，却有幸在天空中的镜像里观看了整个坠落过程，爆炸产生的火光和黑烟交杂着，如一条怒气冲冲的巨龙，梳理着自己漆黑的鳞片，吐出灼热的火焰，马上就要腾空而起，灼烧整个世界。  
  
　　亚瑟觉得头顶上的浓烟也许会不顾镜像的阻隔冲进这里，但他多心了，两条烟火巨龙相互交缠着终结于空间夹层的漩涡，被扭向城市中心的方向，他能看见坠毁的飞机在街道上慢慢消化着自己的余烬，逐渐消逝。  
  
　　“……你设镜像城是为了他的战机？”亚瑟终于在一片哑然中找回自己的声音，问身边一头烟灰的黑发青年，他的头发乱糟糟的，汗水在脸上划出唯一干净的一道印子，颇为搞笑。弗朗西斯瘫在地上成为一个“大”字，默默唠叨着“哥哥要换团队”之类的抱怨。  
  
　　王耀有些为难的避开他的目光：“……你不会喜欢我的答案的……”  
  
　　为什么啊？！亚瑟简直欲哭无泪：还有什么理由要比这个还要过分？  
  
　　他不需要等到回答，布拉金斯基便走出了箭楼，他还是在梦境里给自己设定了保暖的衣服，长长的围巾一圈一圈围起来，将他的大半张脸遮在里面，眼睛则在护目镜下看不清晰……等等，护目镜？  
  
　　与此同时，城墙上最后一串灯笼被点亮了，抬头看向镜像时，亚瑟发现，灯笼那微弱的光并不能传递很远，只在每一盏灯笼下有一圈暖暖的、温柔的圆，十几米宽的城墙上，它们大概只连起来照亮了边缘，倒像是为四四方方的城墙镶上了红花边。  
  
　　红色温柔的光被风吹着四下起伏，于是那些晃动的曲线连成温柔的红浪，一圈一圈漾开层层波涟，几乎要将这个刚刚发生了爆炸、枪战以及坠毁的梦境渲染成温柔的海边小镇了。然而四面的风都是向着中间吹去，在中间升起小小的无形的漩涡此连红色的波浪也被带着向内收缩起来。  
  
　　布拉金斯基扬起右手，炫耀一般朝他扬了扬，伴随着他紫色眼眸下略带童真的得意，红色的浪花一个接一个炸开了。那些灯笼仿佛变成了燃烧的火球，一个接一个落在地上发出“轰”的声响，点燃一片城墙。它们噼里啪啦的砸下来，火舌飞卷，奔涌着翻腾着扬起自己灼热的呼吸，除了他们所在的瓮城依旧安静黑暗，几乎是一瞬间包围了东西南北四条城墙。  
  
　　亚瑟目瞪口呆的看着自己连墙砖勾缝里各种青苔都设计出来的古建筑就这么被笼罩在一片红蓝交错的火焰之中，他的面前是翻腾的火龙，头顶是成圈的火海，镜像里的火焰叫嚣着扬起自己的头颅，和地面城墙上升起的火焰交缠相接，连成一道火网。焰心似盛放着蓝色的花，一朵接一朵被骤然升起的温暖吹开，吐露亮白的内焰，如同纤长的花蕊。整座城市被连成一圈悬浮在空中的金色火焰照亮，围绕着绽开的花，犹如白昼，仿若盛夏。  
  
　　“小耀的镜像城可以利用上下重力相反的火墙封死整座梦境。”干完“纵火”罪行的布拉金斯基毫无任何心理压力，丢掉作案工具慢悠悠的走下来，丝毫不管火势开始朝着城中心蔓延收缩。  
  
　　……这是得有多变态？亚瑟和弗朗西斯一起怒视着王耀，他正忙着揪袖子上并不存在的线头。  
  
　　所以我不想跟这种野蛮人组队啊！你知道筑梦师看着自己的心血被糟蹋是得有多绝望吗？！你知道每盏灯笼我都是亲自设计出来，下面挂的穗都不一样吗？！你知道城墙上的每座箭楼我都精心雕刻连屋脊走兽都他妈的设计出了全新的姿势吗？！你知道我连城里每条小巷上的招牌、窗台上摆的花都认真思考了嘛？！  
  
　　你什么都不知道就一把火给我烧了？！  
  
　　“瓮城这里不是还空着呢么？”弗朗西斯终于将掉下来的下巴按回去弱弱的发声。  
  
　　住口啊波诺弗瓦！不要提醒他啊！亚瑟由于太过气愤，从刚才到现在都发不出声音，只能在心里默默大喊大叫。  
  
　　“这里也烧了你们滚去哪儿？”伊万用‘白痴’的目光盯着他。  
  
　　“但是火烧不到我们会烧到阿尔弗雷德啊，烧死了他也就出去了……他估计不会等着被烧，多疼啊还是得自杀……你是逼他作弊？”弗朗西斯继续呻吟着，“你对他的恨都已经上升到这么狠绝的地步了……哥哥是不是应该夸你成长了呢……”  
  
　　“上面，”王耀偷偷看了一眼亚瑟，确认对方没有气晕过去，他看着头顶的城市，火舌肆虐下城市正在急剧收缩中，夹杂了水道的那条大道逐渐显露出来，在一片焦黑的灰烬中尤为明显，“上面可以看见出路。”  
  
　　你的镜像放了一把大火，逼得我弟弟无路可逃，然后良心发现来给他当逃生地图了么？！亚瑟不知道自己到底要不要对此表示感激：“你们放这么大的火，还奢望他能逃出来？”  
  
　　“我实在是懒得去找他啊，只好让他自己来找我，”伊万理所当然的扬起下巴，凑近一脸狼狈和无力的亚瑟，嘲弄一般叹口气，“这点本事都没有的话，趁早回家。你的老师没有教过你们么？‘围师必阙’……”  
  
　　“你别说中文，发音不标准我脑壳疼。”王耀反射性的再度阻止了他，揉揉脑袋尴尬的开口，“我们等一会儿试试……阿尔弗雷德应该能出来的。”  
  
　　亚瑟不想去跟他辩解这个“应该”的概念，只希望阿尔弗雷德能够自我了断结束闹剧——但在心底他也清楚这事儿不太可能去。他整个人和弗朗西斯一起呈“大”字躺倒在地，望着不远处的镜像城发呆。由于镜像交叠的原因，在鼓楼上还看得异常明亮的满月已然消失。然而那一圈明亮的火焰有比太阳还炽热的光，印在他的瞳孔中心几乎都有了灼痛。  
  
　　他们在梦境的残骸里默然无语，弗朗西斯抢在又一次争斗到来之前闭上眼睛好好休息，亚瑟则在半睡半醒中沉思着自己的下一处梦境该死得有多惨。只有伊万心情很好的跑回箭楼上，偶尔有顺着逃生路线跑来的映射，都被他守在箭楼上一一练靶。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德是伴随着钟声再一次响起出现的，骑着一辆不知道从哪顺来的自行车骨架，原本漂亮的漆面已经半点看不出来，要么是被烧得焦黑都冒气泡的车座，要么就是撞得裂开的车把，前车轮破胎后气跑得一点不剩，看上去软趴趴的，滚在地上却是发出冷硬的“咔哒咔哒”，后车轮被他蹬的飞快，以至于前轮转向时橡胶与地面摩擦发出令人难受的声音。整辆车子在街道的残骸上迎风扑腾着，掀起的外套看上去像只被气枪打断翅膀的麻雀一般。  
  
　　他冲破烟灰和余烬，掀起黑色的气浪，整个人似是从填埋场刚刚回挖出来的垃圾，只有蓝色的眼睛在身后距离遥远的火焰印衬下闪闪发亮，有着不亚于火龙的灼热。远远地看见守在箭楼上的伊万，阿尔弗雷德高高举起右手，冲他比出最标准的中指。  
  
　　箭楼上的大个子托着下巴看得有趣，用残忍的微笑还给他一根倒立的大拇指。  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
第五章  
  
　　亚瑟朦胧间听见了古老的钟声。已经过了一个小时……他模模糊糊这样想着，然而很快，那厚重的金属般的钟声消失了，耳边传来咔哒咔哒的发条与齿轮交相转动撞击的声音。  
  
　　不对……钟楼上的古钟不应该再有……亚瑟拼命告诉自己这一点不对劲，然而身上的酸疼与疲累并没有减轻，他的眼皮也拼命胶着在眼睛上不肯睁开。他摸索着想擦一把脸上的汗与灰，而当他的手臂碰到脸时，他终于警觉起来：之前在车上摔出的一碰就疼的淤青不见了。  
  
　　这个事实最终促使他睁开眼睛。  
  
　　他深处草绿色的穹顶之下，环绕周围的雪花白雕花拱券伸出长长的细密的枝叶，攀上绿色的穹顶，像是在草地边缘散发香气的白花。而从窗玻璃涌进的明亮日光铺上了穹顶，为上面金色的繁星镀上了一层浅光。倒转的双子，奔腾的天马，猎户星座腰间的三颗星星闪闪发亮，而他扑向的地方，颠倒的金牛怒视着他，两颗闪亮的金星同样镶嵌在它的尖角之上。  
  
　　他站在草绿的天空之下，金色的繁星漫游头顶微缩的苍穹，一道金色的轨迹指引着所有的星星画出些微的弧线，指向窗外更广阔的苍穹。  
  
　　这是他给阿尔弗雷德设计的梦境——他的目光移回面前好似旋转木马般的信息亭时便明白了这一点。信息亭上的黄铜四面钟交杂了柔和的金和淡雅的乳白，在温和的琥珀色空间正中闪闪发亮。四面奶玻璃精雕而成的圆表盘镶嵌在黄铜球的四个表面上，底座的小玻璃球紧密的围绕着它，从内里渗出的光好像银色的火苗擦亮了黯淡的空间，成为绿色星空下交错扭曲光感的月亮。  
  
　　纤细的黑色指针统一步伐尽职的指示着时间，周围人群的窃窃私语在广阔的空间里被放大成某种空旷不明的回声，两侧方形的售票窗口交错盘绕着黄铜雕花，每扇窗口上都有着被雕琢立体的吊灯，它们静静地垂下，一个接一个为等候的人群涂上一层淡雅的色彩。  
  
　　没有一个地方作了修改……亚瑟抬起头，睁大了眼睛。星空、拱券、四面钟、长阶梯、总信息亭、售票窗口……阿尔弗雷德没有修改自己设计的任何细节。  
  
　　那股不祥的预感塞满了亚瑟的胸膛，他强迫自己向前迈动步伐，不小心撞到了拖着行李箱匆匆路过的行人：“抱歉……”  
  
　　拉着行李箱的姑娘拖动箱子走了下去，隐约可以看到她侧脸的微笑，轻松惬意，甚至没有回头打量他一眼，就好像他身处这里没有什么不对的。前方高高的阶梯上，黑发青年正和金色短发的脑袋凑在一起，像是在商量什么，留给自己异常熟悉又心悸的背影。  
  
　　亚瑟抓出口袋里的罗盘，啪的打开，黑色米字形的指针静静转动，冷银花纹的箭头没有停在东方，它正处于西北——他确实身处梦境之中。  
  
　　然而下一秒，指针依旧没有停下自己的移动，它保持着平稳的速度，继续在罗盘表面上平稳转动着，任何方向，都无法留住雕刻了花纹的指针。  
  
　　他身处梦境之中，却不是阿尔弗雷德的梦境。亚瑟?柯克兰浑身上下一阵脱力的感觉，冷汗遍布全身：整个他为阿尔弗雷德设计的梦境空间，现在全权由他自己掌控——阔别279天后，他又一次身处自己的梦境里，再一次成为梦主。  
  
　　王耀……他绝望的抬起头，那两个熟悉的身影侧过来，他可以看见自己冲着黑发的青年点点头，于是王耀笑了笑，抬起手表和他对了时间。  
  
　　拉住他，柯克兰……亚瑟咬紧牙关，觉得牙根被自己咬得生疼，眼泪都快要砸下来。整个梦境空间因为他的恐惧而微微颤动着，头顶金色的星河像是要坠落：别放他走。  
  
　　没有任何人因此停下脚步，他身边的映射若无其事匆匆走过，而高高台阶上的自己看了看表，冲王耀确认的笑了，冲他挥挥手。  
  
　　别放他去那里。这回眼泪真的砸下来，依旧，没有任何改变。  
  
　　王耀和记忆中一样，深呼吸一口气，转身离开，自己在原地侧头看了一眼。  
  
　　拉住他，拉住他，亚瑟……  
  
　　自己也和记忆中一样，匆匆跑下楼梯，转身消失在拐角。  
  
　　“亚蒂。”有人拍上了他的肩膀，声音温和而沉稳，并且尤其熟悉，没有和映射人物的一切混合在一起。  
  
　　“这是我的梦境，”他喃喃自语，声音却异常清晰的传进了身后弗朗西斯的耳中，“我给阿尔弗雷德筑设的车站，他却没有更改任何恶俗的细节，我觉得这不对劲……”他的声音开始发颤，远处王耀的影子只剩一个小点，隐没在人流之中，很快就要消失不见，而他的眼泪也快要随着消失的人影滚落下来。  
  
　　弗朗西斯没有说话，他习惯性转动自己小指上的戒指，但没有去看，他自始至终都很清醒，知道自己处在梦境中，光滑的戒指内侧空无一物。  
  
　　“他怎么敢……”亚瑟不知道自己到底是该哭还是该咬牙切齿，“布拉金斯基……他怎么敢……他知道我的心理治疗都还没有结束……”  
  
　　他知道我的梦境里会出现什么……亚瑟心想：你到底想逼我到哪一步？  
  
　　“伊万还在箭楼上，亚蒂……阿尔弗雷德刚赶来，伊万在那里等他……他们起码还要一两分钟才会进入这层梦境，按照这一层时间的话，大概半个小时后他们才会出现。”弗朗西斯面对转向他一脸愕然的亚瑟不知道说什么好，他沉默着思索了一阵，终于对上朋友的眼睛，一字一句告诉他：“王耀带你下来的，亚蒂。如果你让我说实话，我同意了，亚蒂，我配合他带你下来的，你不能一直这么逃避……”  
  
　　在弗朗西斯还没说完时，大厅里所有的目光便齐刷刷的聚集过来，他们的脚步如同冰雕冻在原地，鹰隼般的目光来回巡视着寻找外来侵入者。  
  
　　“亚……”抢在弗朗西斯再度开口之前，亚瑟狠狠蹬向他的膝盖，在弗朗西斯能够反映过来之前，他的手已经穿过自己的一条胳膊，向后狠狠一别，伴随着弗朗西斯猝不及防的惨叫声，他拽着对方背朝自己，再次踹向其中一个膝窝，逼得他单膝跪下来。  
  
　　亚瑟不去理会他究竟在咒骂自己些什么，他捞着对方的两只手用力从后向前推去，弗朗西斯很不幸的被他砸向地面，额头砸出一个大青包，嘴里骂着“你个混账”，艰难撑起脑袋从自己身下的缝隙看过去，亚瑟正拔出他腰间的M1911，咔塔一声上膛，银灰的枪管几乎是迫不及待的抵上自己的太阳穴。  
  
　　真是疯了……弗朗西斯吓得哇哇大叫：“王耀在这里！亚瑟！耀在这一层！你听得到我说话么你个蠢货！你扣动扳机他就毁了！”  
  
　　亚瑟茫然的眼神看过来，朦胧的水汽让弗朗西斯看不清楚他的眼神，他不知道这种时候还要不要刺激他，但枪管依旧坚决地抵在绿眼睛的太阳穴上，稍有不慎就能发出一声枪响贯穿这个神经病脆弱的头颅，将他的脑神经连同这层梦境一起轰掉。  
  
　　当初挑选团队时真的是瞎了眼。弗朗西斯深切的自我反省着，尽量耐心的跟他解释：“你是这一层梦境的梦主，你死了梦境就会碎裂消失，而你会在上一层醒来，这没什么，我也会醒来。但王耀醒不过来，亚瑟……他醒不过来。”  
  
　　亚瑟混乱的记忆终于给了他一个事实：王耀注射了镇定剂，除了双向坠落，没什么能把他带回来。  
  
　　“你会把他困在里面的，混沌也好夹层也好，总之他醒不过来。到时候你的精神病会再上升几个级别，就算是威廉姆斯医生也忍受不了你的臭脾气，叫保安把你扔出他的咨询室大门……”弗朗西斯尽量把事情说的具体，每一条细节都灌进对方快要成为一团浆糊的脑海里，让他明白食指轻松扣动一下会产生的严重后果，“重点在于，之后伊万会把你拉出去碾铁轨的，我可不是说梦境，我是说真的——他会在现实世界里把你绑上铁轨，威胁火车司机闭着眼睛开过去，卯不准还会给阿尔弗雷德和我一人一桶爆米花强迫我们围观……我一点儿也不想看，亚蒂……”  
  
　　看着自己的手枪被缓缓放下来，弗朗西斯的一身冷汗终于稍稍停下，他觉得自己的衬衫肯定都已经湿透了。然后就在他欣慰舒了一口气的同时，他的勃朗宁就被亚瑟发疯一般扔出去，弗朗西斯抱着脑袋大叫着不知道躲到哪才够幸运。很快‘砰’的一声走火枪响，震动了车站大厅广阔的空间。枪响的回声在拱壁、电梯、穹顶，甚至墙角裂缝窗户栅格之间来回交错，大大小小织成一片，同样织起的还有映射们搜寻的目光，所有人冰凉的眼神好似扭曲的绳子缠上大脑一片空白的弗朗西斯?波诺弗瓦。  
  
　　亚瑟像是根本没有注意到这一切，他发出一声短促的嘲笑，然后是一连串止不住的带着笑声的颤音，让人分不清他接下来是不是要哭出来。但没有接下来的其它变换，他只是对着自己轻声细语：“我欠你的……我真他妈的欠你的……”他在眼泪丢人砸下来之前就伸手蒙住了自己的所有视线，“你要我还……我还就是了……”  
  
　　病得不轻……弗朗西斯思考着，他现在所能想到的只有一件事，就是当初那个无助的自己颓然推开那扇好不容易找到的门，里面乱成一团的四个人正在打群架——准确的说是两个大个子在干架，即使一个打着石膏一个坐着轮椅，其中一个是他见过几次面的阿尔弗雷德。另外一个黑发的小个子拼命挡在中间掰开他们的拳头和膝盖，被急眼的阿尔弗雷德咬的嗷嗷叫，于是那个坐轮椅的大个子放弃了拳头转而拽住阿尔弗雷德的头发逼他松口，而他要找的亚瑟?柯克兰估计是刚才劝架失败，满脸狼狈，袖扣被人拽跑，连同做工考究的袖口都已经被人撕成碎布片，恼火地站在一边，枪口冲天气急败坏，“砰砰砰砰”打完了所有子弹示警。  
  
　　他无视了所有不合正常人思维的一切，哑着嗓子轻喊：【“亚蒂……我需要你帮忙。”】四个人一起看过来，虽是好奇却生机勃勃的目光，看得他又重新燃起了一丝希望。  
  
　　真！的！是！太！天！真！了！啊！弗朗西斯对着记忆里饱含热泪的自己无力吐槽着，恨不得把那个胡子拉碴勉强挤出微笑的自己扔出窗外，随便哪个路口都好，只要他找不回这里来：你就这么把自己送上了不归路……  
  
　　亚瑟一把拽起还在狠命批判当初自己愚蠢的弗朗西斯，拉他奔上自动扶梯，下行的扶梯上零星几个映射抬头盯着他们，亚瑟毫不犹豫拔出柯尔特开枪，勃朗宁早被扔掉、现在还是映射主要目标的却没有任何防身手段的弗朗西斯缩到他身后，默默诅咒着他。  
  
　　他们下了扶梯打开右手的墙壁，从封闭的回廊里穿出去，途中弗朗西斯差点踏错了潘罗斯和恶魔音叉的交界出口，亚瑟粗鲁而不耐烦的拽了他一把，这才防止了他从阶梯边缘掉下去、摔成肉酱醒过来的丢人结局。  
  
　　他们在密闭回廊交错的空间中来回切换着，直到甩开身后的映射来才到出口。打开门便是酒吧一个接一个相连的小拱，砖缝绘出的几何线条在拱璧上蔓延，撞上雪白的光亮便融成一片，化作拱顶冻结的灿烂冰晶。每一条拱边都被密密麻麻镶嵌了零碎的银光，像是飘落并串联的雪花，将墙砖映照的明灭不定，偶尔有光落上泛着红棕的原木地板，反射出的暖光像是阳光的碎屑，和雪花一起堆积上暗沉沉的地面。  
  
　　连成一片的回音壁将映射们细弱的交谈传进角落的他们耳中，语气平和，带着点暖融融的笑意和午后的休闲——这里的映射还没有被激怒。  
  
　　“王耀在哪？”亚瑟拉着弗朗西斯在一个不起眼的角落坐下来，美食的芳香挤进弗朗西斯的鼻孔，让他不自觉地分了一下神。  
  
　　亚瑟一巴掌拍向他的脑袋，回过神的弗朗西斯怒视着他，用一种被冒犯的高傲神情回答他：“他去找你的记忆碎片……至少他是这么告诉哥哥的。”  
  
　　那么已经过去了一个……亚瑟心想，第一个已经过去，接下来是什么？他冷静回忆的同时，那些碎片也刺痛了自己的心脏。他强迫自己先忽视这一点，就好像忽视已经开始在他的梦境里悠闲点餐的弗朗西斯。  
  
　　该轮到吧台……可是这里并没有王耀的影子，你以为它会在哪里出现……亚瑟继续思索着，旁边的弗朗西斯悠闲地给自己整理仪表，优雅的感谢了为自己端来崭新餐具的服务员，丝毫不担心下一秒她发现自己是闯入者，一餐刀捅向自己的心脏。  
  
　　碎片中的自己隐隐约约出现在走廊上，似乎瞪大了双眼，亚瑟强迫自己控制它消失：你给先我待在里面……现在不是你该出现的时候……去给我找一个新的吧台，然后你再……他微微一愣，直起身子拽起弗朗西斯：“走。”  
  
　　弗朗西斯正对着端来的第一道美食深呼吸，一脸享受，紧接着就被亚瑟拽着领带脱离了自己的桌子，他最后无助的在空中挥舞叉子，希望能扎住什么吃的，被亚瑟“你以为我能梦见什么好味道”的理由镇住，想了想，默默丢开餐叉跟在他身后：“去哪儿？”  
  
　　“坎贝尔……”亚瑟跑出光感相对冷冽的门厅，匆匆推开大门，跑进外界寒气侵袭的空气中，“我需要到达酒吧。”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第六章  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德拽着针管皱眉看向拿枪抵着他手背的伊万：“你觉得这样就能阻止HERO了……要我提醒你梦境的规律么，还是你们学校基础没教好？”  
  
　　“只是在提醒你，针头敢离开柯克兰的胳膊，我就碾碎你干这件蠢事的每一根手指头——在现实世界里。”伊万没有再度露出一贯的微笑，目光犹如枪筒里射出去的子弹打向阿尔弗雷德，“没人能拦住我，燕子则会帮我把你绑到电椅上——你别以为她舍不得，比起学生她更宝贝自己的傻弟弟。”  
  
　　听着老师的名字被用这么危险的方式形容出来，阿尔弗雷德还是稍稍犹豫了一下，他看着自家哥哥熟睡的面孔，和他身边习惯性蜷缩起来靠近别人的温暖才能进入梦乡的王耀，无奈叹了口气，果断从PASIV箱里抽出另一条出长长的软管连上针头，撸起袖子不满抱怨着：“说好第二层梦境是HERO的，你们骗人，这不公平。”  
  
　　“所以盗梦要按照目标人物的意愿来设定计划，提前告知目标自己的真实目的？嗯，你们学校的道德准则教得真好，我很久没见过这么有道德感的小偷了，他们一般早就死掉了。”伊万和他一样撕扯着胶布，将新的针头扎进自己的胳膊，很快做好准备躺下来。  
  
　　他们两个孩子气地怒视着对方，不耐烦的拳头砸向各自的按钮，同时陷进梦境之中，睁开眼睛已然身处大厅的阶梯之上的休息区，俯视着大厅来来往往的人群，高高的天花板拱沿流淌下金色水晶灯细密的碎光，合着拱形窗栅格切碎的光影，一同铺上他们周身的木椅和圆桌。身着迷彩的警戒人员站在门口，几乎是第一时间将目光对向他们。  
  
　　没用的柯克兰。伊万心想：居然能在我们到达之前就暴露了。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德的反应要更快一些，隔着桌子一把揪住伊万的围巾将他按在桌子上。子弹擦着伊万的头发割过去，头皮几乎能够感受到弹道弥散的灼热温度，更严重的在于他的鼻子被阿尔弗雷德砸得淤青，鼻血像一条小溪慢慢在雪白的桌布上铺开。他不耐烦的侧过头，抓起手边的餐叉泄愤地扎入映射的服务生朝他伸过来的手臂，激起凄厉的惨叫。  
  
　　他们两个在桌子狭小的缝隙间狼狈不堪，跌跌撞撞掀翻了身边的桌椅冲向衣架旁的紧急出口，木制的玻璃门好似被卸开一般。他们冲出中央车站大厅，在外界还不知所谓的映射疑惑的目光中奔进范德比尔特大厅。两个人尽量保持着正常的行走速度踱入高高的水晶灯所投下的第一圈琥色流光中。一圈圈坠下的水晶灯好似一个在空中悬浮的陀螺，最底部的光滴无声坠下，光涟层层漾开，一盏接一盏点燃了整条宽阔的拱道。他们顺着拱道匆匆走下去，希冀着能走运安全到达下一处空间。  
  
　　“你觉得这里的映射多久会发现我们？”阿尔弗雷德在悠闲地人们人群中不自在的套上兜帽，好掩饰自己刚才逃命时刺毛乱炸的头发。  
  
　　没有得到回应。感觉被冒犯了的阿尔弗雷德积累了满脑子的脏话，扭头准备招呼过去，意外发现伊万没有跟上来。他回头，那个毛茸茸的大脑袋侧对着他，扭回头去定定站在一盏吊灯的光晕下，灯光给他整个人涂上一层甜蜜的颜色，看上去像个要被摆在商店橱窗的泰迪熊了。  
  
　　“布拉金斯基？”阿尔弗雷德斜瞥着身旁投来好奇目光的映射，匆匆走过去，边走边低声抱怨“我们没你想象的那么多时间可以浪费”。  
  
　　“小耀……”从那个僵住的侧影中融化出一点温和的声音，几乎带着恳求，却又有些不确定“小耀？”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德愕然看见他们刚刚推开走进的玻璃木门犹如割裂的网格，从那扇门看出去，黑发青年瘦弱的身影隐约而清晰，他跪在门厅狭小的空地上蜷缩成一个破裂的茧，身边的两个身影定定挡住他面前的道路，靴底踩上他。有映射匆匆从他身边走过，推开门走进温暖的大厅，满足的舒了一口气，没有在意他曾趴在地上挡住自己的去路，也有人走出吊灯投射出的甜蜜空间，迎向外界的冷空气，在他身边微微驻足立起衣领，瑟缩着抖一下脑袋，摇摇头无奈的走向外面开始飘起雪絮的天空下。  
  
　　没人看见他努力缩的更紧，背影看上去像在艰难的喘息。又一次门被打开，他回过头，熟悉的目光覆上深深的阴影，木然看向他们这里。  
  
　　“砰”的一声，伊万举起自己的SIG打穿一条门梁，木屑碎片炸开仿若一小簇烟火，紧接着是第二发子弹，打碎门玻璃，碎裂的冰晶粉尘在暗沉沉的门廊里反射着大厅的灯光。  
  
　　第三发、第四发……他丛容不迫却又异常狠厉的打光了自己的所有子弹，门板斜斜的倒下来，发出轰然的声响，打碎的灯光、玻璃、木屑和着一拥而上的风暴和雪花，几乎要将那狭小的门廊淹没。然而那三个身影依然存在，无论是巍然不动的两个高大人影，还是那个从没有像现在这样显得异常孤独的黑发青年。  
  
　　伊万打光所有子弹的同时惊动了偌大空间里所有的映射，然而他自己毫不在意，换掉弹匣继续朝着围上来的映射开枪，迈开步子向门廊走去，甚至不管旁边高楼穿过的狙击子弹打穿了在他身后扬起的围巾。一向温和绅士的柯克兰映射们惊呆在原地，对这个鲁莽十足极具攻击性的闯入者不确定的环视着。  
  
　　而他的武装映射也终于发现了这边的异常，冲向这里，阿尔弗雷德对着远处交织覆盖过来的迷彩服映射目光不知道到底要死的有多惨，他只能冲向消防柜，祈祷着这是亚瑟习惯性会构设的武器库，最好能够他炸掉整个空间埋起来。  
  
　　他只猜对一半，里面只摆着一架孤零零的巴雷特：“操……操！操！操！操！操！操！”他叫骂着架起铁灰的枪杆，对着大厅深处抬高枪口，从所能瞄准的最遥远的吊灯开始，一个接一个打碎吊灯和天花板之间脆弱的联结。吊灯一个接一个砸向坚实冰冷的地面，炸开的水晶和铜片像是燃烧的火焰、陨落的星辰，大理石在硝烟中崩裂成碎片，震得整个梦境都因此而摇晃起来。  
  
　　他用一片废墟暂时抵挡着还在向这边闯来的武装，回头想要叫身后的疯子稍微找回一点理智。但还没等他转过身，尖利的惨叫声击穿了整片摇摇欲坠的空间，清晰而残忍的透进他的耳膜，只是一瞬，便被堵了回去。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德强迫自己回头，伊万伫立门廊的风雪之中，身上被击穿的弹孔泛出湿黏的红色，他已经穿过了王耀的身影，那个小小的身影没有被他拽起来，甚至另两个身影也没有被他疯狂射击的子弹贯穿。王耀躺在地上，连接的电线几乎要联通伤口的血管。电流开通时只发出静默的声响，然而那嗡嗡的电流似乎一直开进了所有人的脑海，一直拽断他们的神经。随着微弱的电流，他身上所有的血管变得无比清晰，像一张蛛网瞬间蒙上他快要变得透明的皮肤。所有的惨叫被一颗简单透明的球型冰块塞回他的喉咙里，唾液和融化的冰水一起呛住了他的气管。  
  
　　伊万在背后映射遍布的尸体下转过身，目光对上阿尔弗雷德犹豫的视线，紫色的眼眸中第一次有了深切残忍、真实近乎血红的恨意，一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德莫名想到：原来王耀说的没错，你之前还真没有恨我们……  
  
　　“……这是柯克兰的记忆？”他平静而正常的声音轻轻传过来。  
  
　　“是。”回答他的是亚瑟本人的声音。他站在支道的阶梯上，声音似是一个被按下的开关，巨大的拱形窗外铺设着一层玻璃的高楼大厦一起炸开，碎石和被掀翻的车辆一起堵上大厅里所有的出口，只有他们所处的空间里像是凝滞了时空，脚下梦境的震动已然消失，在崩裂的世界中成为一处孤岛。  
  
　　伊万盯着他走出来，粘稠的血液浸透了他整件外套，使他的声音温和不已：“你是看着他被抓走的？”  
  
　　“是。”亚瑟的工作没有停止，地上碎裂的吊灯一盏接一盏在空中拼接，倒流的时间里，他们三个人像是石筑的雕像。  
  
　　“你看着他被折磨？”伊万的手动了动，依旧举不起枪来。  
  
　　“是。”  
  
　　“然后你醒了……把他一个人留给目标主宰的地狱……”他不再使用疑问句，静静陈述自己早已知道的事实。  
  
　　“是。”那双近乎阴沉绝望的绿眼睛抬头对上他的视线，没有任何否认。  
  
　　伊万觉得温热的血液似乎是正在从身体上蒸发出去，否则不会感到这么冷，他对此感到很生气——他一点不希望输给任何人的映射。燕子初时教训过他的狂妄后曾经刮着他的鼻子，一脸对待幼弟的宠溺，轻柔的帮他敷上一个冰袋，告诉他：【“这没什么，你以后还会经历失败的，谁都会有失败的时候，我也一样，还有小耀，都不知道输给我几百回了……”】  
  
　　他用冰袋遮住自己的眼睛，赌气想着那是胡扯，就算你刚才在梦境里把我打得脑袋开花也是胡扯，我不会再输给除你以外的任何人，我只会输给我自己。  
  
　　所以他现在应该照着自己脑袋上来一枪……伊万模模糊糊思索着，死在柯克兰的映射下简直愚蠢。但他又隐约觉得不甘心，有很多重要的事情需要被说出来：“他的指头被绞碎了……燕子说‘十指连心’……最后他的指头都被绞碎了，嗯……”伊万像个小孩子一样茫然寻找着自己快要变得苍白的词汇，“还有牙齿……牙神经，这个通电很有效……”  
  
　　【“前哨会带你回来的，相信这一点就好，你的前哨永远会带你回来……啊也有带不回来的时候嗯嗯，如果前哨失败的话。那样的话干脆一点照头开枪啦真是的，有什么好考虑的！”】那个欢快的声音又一次传来，似乎还合着糖水的香气，穿进他快要涣散开的意识中。那时他默默往嘴里塞着清甜微苦的杏仁糊点头赞同着，小耀在他身边一脸震惊表现着‘不疼么’的疑惑，得到燕子手指比出嘴巴配合的轻蔑枪响：【“醒来就不疼了，新兵蛋子……混沌是最坏的结果，但往好处想，掉进去你也不会疼啦不是么。”】  
  
　　“……那个叫‘电击烧伤’……烧焦的大腿伤是高压电，其它是低压电……低压倒是不容易烧伤……对了，你以前应该不知道低压电刑连到哪儿？你们身处高贵的学校，坐在华丽的教室里时有没有教过这个？挺冷门的……好多人不知道……”伊万努力抬起自己的下巴，想要对上对方的眼睛，可眼前充填着银灰色的雾气，他什么都看不清，只有他眼中逐渐密布的红点。  
  
　　他眨眨眼睛，想看清楚一点，只换来脑海中碾榨般的声音，声音逐渐放大让他什么都听不见。算了，伊万心想，反正我不想听见他的声音，我只要他好好听我说事实就够了：“……他们想知道最优秀的筑梦师第三层梦境里，最隐秘的角落在哪儿……他们也想找回自己脑海里只看过一次的电码……这问题其实挺简单……你记得每一个细节，告诉他，带他们去找就好了……”  
  
　　记忆里血肉模糊的影子轰啸而上，他终于找到自己熟悉的搭档时，他所有的关节好像被卸掉却安不回去的零件，整个人努力想蜷成一团却失败了，软软的瘫在地上，无意识的从喉咙中咕哝出沙哑的声响，凝结的大块鼻血糊住了他半张脸。他觉得那不对，在他的时间里，他和前哨不过分开一小会儿，他帮对方扎入针头，看他笑笑闭上眼睛。甚至就在刚刚他和阿尔弗雷德决定再度进入梦境找他的意识时，他也只是安静的躺在椅子上睡觉，有平稳的脉搏和呼吸。  
  
　　[“小耀？”]他尝试叫出对方的名字，阿尔弗雷德在他身后架设起狙击步枪异常狠厉，枪声划开了一道又一道风。他没有催促自己，甚至没有说话，而是用一颗接一颗尖利的狙击子弹为他们扫开窗外安静无声的世界。那个影子在地上无力挣扎，像是被放到油锅上只剩反射神经的鱼，整个身体无力的绷紧又瘫开，他赶紧蹲下来去扶住对方的肩膀，焦臭的味道就在那时涌入他的鼻子。  
  
　　【“以后帮我保护好他，万尼亚，”】那双明亮活泼的眼睛抵在他的额头上眨得欢快不已，【“小耀没有你胆子大，帮我保护好他。相反的，”】依旧清脆乐观的笑声流进他耳中，他才注意到脱掉军装的她第一次在自己面前解开头发，柔软纤长的发丝挠的他脸颊痒痒的，让他严肃不起来。  
  
　　现在那个被交到他手上保护的小个子只剩断断续续、掺杂着血沫的冰凉呼吸。  
  
　　[“我们马上醒来……马上就醒来……”]他只能在对方瞪大眼睛盈满水汽的绝望目光里重复这句话，无助的等待着来自上一层梦境的警示乐音。他惊惶的眼神撞进对方坠下去的眼皮中，留不下任何痕迹。他想把小个子抱起来，但仅仅碰了一下，对方微弱的呼吸就被断掉的肋骨刮擦在肺泡上掐断，随之涌上的剧痛和血沫差点让他憋死过去。  
  
　　他只好无措的跪在他身边，扯掉手套将温暖的手掌覆上他冰冷的脸颊，手指触到的凝结血块好像冻裂的冰霜：[“我发誓……我发誓……你会好好醒来，再没有任何人敢碰你……”]  
  
　　记忆里女人长期扣枪的双手结上了薄茧，但依旧温暖，两个一起拍上他鼓起的脸颊：【“相反哒，我也拜托他好好照顾你，小万尼亚！”】  
  
　　隐隐约约的乐声在苍穹之上轰然响起，于是在他身后，阿尔弗雷德从窗口收回伸出窗口的狙击枪，回身一脚踏上他们的目标，打掉了所有剩余的子弹，两个人的惨叫声充斥着整个空间，梦境被他们剧烈的疼痛震得微微颤动。他最后两颗狙击子弹贯穿了两个人的头骨，整个梦境边缘犹如春潮一般掀起滔天巨浪，连成一片巨响，骤然崩陷，水浪翻卷入天空，和坍塌的梦境世界一起坠向深沉的黑暗，犹如被毁灭的亚特兰蒂斯。  
  
　　他觉得自己又能闻见腥臭和灼焦混合在一起的味道，闻到那个味道的时候，他整个人由内到外一阵恶心：“但小耀不知道……他不是筑梦师……他不知道……”  
  
　　他突然看见了眼前的柯克兰，似乎有什么东西从眼睛里挤出去冲散了所有的雾气和血点，那一头碍眼的金发在自己面前静静的颤抖，脑海中所有的喧杂的声音叫嚣着想要冲过去。  
  
　　但声音并没有如他所愿，相反，他只是发出微弱到自己都听不见的呆板冷笑，在再一次涌上的失血眩晕里茫然寻找着自己视线的焦点，“他说你和他分开了……他说他做的决定，时间不够，你和他交换去找会更快……他说你不知道他被抓住无法坠落……”  
  
　　亚瑟始终没有说话。  
  
　　“12个小时……我一直以为……你真的不知道……你只是无能而已……”他再也站不住往前栽倒，却强迫自己在坠落的空气里告知对方最后一件事情。  
  
　　“……我早该送你下地狱……”  
  
　　他觉得自己会以最丢脸的姿态砸在柯克兰脚下，他会在上一层醒来，但这一层的尸体依旧会以屈辱的方式趴在绿眼睛的视线里。亚瑟似乎知道他在想什么，冲他举起自己的柯尔特，银色的枪口闪过重新拼接起来的吊灯温柔的光。  
  
　　——但他掉进蓝眼睛冲过来捞住他的手臂中，吸入浓重的硝烟气息，耳畔响起远在另一边的枪响。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德?F?琼斯一手挡开柯克兰开枪的手臂，一手捞住快要倒下去的大个子，撑不住对方的体重，野蛮地拽住他的围巾两头，快要把他勒死，伊万吃不准这样自己的死法会不会更丢人。阿尔弗雷德倒是不在意，呼喊着自己还在原地发愣的哥哥过来搭把手，两个人好不容易把伊万按在阶梯上坐下，他昏昏沉沉撑不住身体，阿尔弗雷德万分无奈的给了一个肩膀过去撑住他，因而伸手到腰侧拔枪的动作都艰难无比。  
  
　　“别冲他开枪，亚蒂，他不会感激你让他醒来的，”阿尔弗雷德看都没看的朝亚瑟解释着，在伊万微弱的呼吸下拔出自己的贝雷塔，“你没发现就算是耀，迫不得已的时候也只能帮他握着枪，让他自己扣扳机么？”  
  
　　伊万皱皱眉强迫自己睁开眼睛看过去，阿尔弗雷德的大手掌心躺着暗绿枪管的92FS，他干脆地拽动套筒，复进簧拉扯着套筒复位，发出清晰干脆地撞击声，将暗铜色的子弹拽进枪膛里。他做好了一切准备，递到自己眼皮底下：“给，自己来。”  
  
　　他隐约觉得这话有一点熟悉，但混乱的思绪让他无法确定，他将手指覆上枪把，上面的繁复的花印膈得他手疼。好不容易举起来，视线开始旋转着让他抓不稳，阿尔弗雷德帮忙托住他的手肘举起他的手臂好让他对准脑袋。他的手腕抓不稳沉沉的枪管，在两个人之间的缝隙中来回摇晃，阿尔弗雷德觉得这人绝对是在找借口轰掉自己的耳朵。  
  
　　“你总不会想要我像耀一样握着你的手吧？”阿尔弗雷德一脸嫌弃地问他。  
  
　　伊万用被侮辱的目光看向他，对方翻翻白眼嘟囔了一句“那你等着”，将他略带粗鲁地放到地上，抽回手枪拽着亚瑟走到一边。伊万流血的鼻子贴上冰冷的地面，意外觉得还很舒服。  
  
　　“弗朗西斯呢？”没有浪费时间，阿尔弗雷德干脆地问道。  
  
　　“……已经送他回上一层。”亚瑟的目光一直盯着某个虚空的点，声音像在喃喃自语。  
  
　　“你干的？”即便是阿尔弗雷德，也不得不对他们的伪装者升起一丝同情。  
  
　　“不，被我的映射……在坎贝尔公寓……”亚瑟深吸一口气，将淡漠的目光移回自己弟弟身上。  
  
　　“他被映射发现了？”阿尔弗雷德努力咽回自己‘你们怎么这么没用’的呻吟。  
  
　　“……不是，他们攻击所有东西……不受控制……”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德垂下肩膀，有些了然的轻声叹气，用不会惊到对方的声音问着：“你的记忆是在那里出现的，是么？”  
  
　　“嗯……他是在吧台前被发现拽走的，”亚瑟抬起目光对着他，“我永远记得这一幕。”  
  
　　真的是好麻烦啊啊啊！一向粗神经的阿尔弗雷德在心里暗暗叫喊着抒发郁闷之情：“后来呢？你怎么会在这里？”  
  
　　亚瑟似乎是在用嘲笑的口吻对他自己讲话：“……我追着记忆出来……并没有什么用，但我还是追着记忆出来，他们来到这里……然后我再看了一遍而已……”  
  
　　再看了一遍他的肋骨被踢碎，蜷在地上想要呼吸，然后被通上电流，堵住声音，那个画面停留进脑海，再也挥之不去。而现在我有了更多的画面，它的时间更长，可事实没有变得更糟糕，依旧是没有改变。  
  
　　我把他弄丢了。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德张张嘴，似乎想说什么却吞掉了自己的舌头，最后他将自己的贝雷塔递过去，转移话题一般扭过头，给他看自己的后脑勺，在自己蓬乱的金发里找准中心：“看到了么？这里，一会儿别给HERO打偏了，等我信号开枪，记得准一点。”  
  
　　亚瑟一脸疑惑，用空着的左手握上枪把，顺手抵在他的眉心，被阿尔弗雷德哇哇大叫着挡开了：“不是这把！这特么万一没穿透我不是白当好人了！而且我说的是等我信号……”绿眼睛因此多了一丝茫然，却依旧撇撇眼睛放下胳膊，听阿尔弗雷德继续嘱咐着，指了指他架在不远处的狙击步枪，“一会儿用那架巴雷特，狙击子弹要干脆一点儿。我的枪你留着，等我们出去，这里只剩你和王耀，亚蒂……”  
  
　　亚瑟避开他的目光，却依旧听到他坚定的声音：“带他回来。上次我们没办法带上你，抱歉，这次只剩你……带他回来。”  
  
　　他觉得自己的呼吸都像埋在了迷雾里，但阿尔弗雷德声音依旧明亮而清晰：“你的回忆太多，耀的影子也太多，但是记住你抓不住影子，所以去把真正的他带回来……你知道是哪个，对不对，亚蒂？”  
  
　　他最后在自己耳边留下温和的提示：“会笑会生气的那个。”  
  
　　等亚瑟反应过来的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经走开了，正跪倒阶梯底下吃力架起那个沉重的大个子，把他从冰冷的地上拽起来，声音又像是在哄小孩子又像是不耐烦：“我拜托你坐好……别别别……再撑一下，一下就好……嗯对……”  
  
　　他终于撑住对方的身体，半跪在对方身前和他面对面，碧蓝的眼睛凑上去带着几分不确定和好笑：“还没死吧？”  
  
　　伊万努力想要睁开眼睛，身上的失血让他整个身体麻木不已，感觉不到疼痛，但失去冰凉的地板让他的鼻子变得难受，阿尔弗雷德戳过来的鼻梁只会让情况更糟糕，这让他恼火地想要掐死眼前的这个白痴——如果他的手臂能听从自己的话努力举起来尝试的话。  
  
　　就像阿尔弗雷德举起来死死扳住他脸颊的双手一样。  
  
　　他突然愣住了，记忆里那双纤长的手指正在缓缓离开他的脸，连同她温暖平滑的额头和温和骄傲的眼睛：【“那再见喽，万尼亚！”】  
  
　　而他现在全身软软的抬不起头，于是一双大手死死扣住他的脸，粗糙的指头按得他脸生疼，甚至扣在他脖颈间撑起他脑袋的两根无名指太过用力，快要抠进他的脑袋里。当他的额头死死抵过来的时候，鲁莽的力道撞得自己一阵眩晕，他鼻梁上架着的眼镜戳疼了自己的眼角，交触的鼻尖有着温暖的呼吸。声音尤其聒噪不已，听上去像是在叫他哥哥那个令人厌恶的名字。  
  
　　伊万皱皱眉，使劲呼吸着空气积攒出一点力气，抬起眼皮看过去。  
  
　　紫色的目光和蓝色的眸子一同铺上他们之间那层薄薄的树脂玻璃，泛起一层交错的光彩，像是在温暖的午后烧透云霞的晴空，他在对方的瞳孔里找到两个自己，被围在他两圈浅蓝色的虹膜里，瞬间想到自己的眼睛里大概也困起了对方双倍的面孔。  
  
　　这让他很不自在，不安地动了一下。  
  
　　“没关系，亚蒂不会射中你，”他戏谑着告诉自己，“他瞄准的是我而已。”  
  
　　与此同时尖利的狙击子弹坚决穿透他们的头骨，不留任何余地将他们拽回上一层余烟滚滚的翁城里，他们两个同时睁开眼睛，目之所及是高高的围绕的城墙，箭楼上亮起朦胧的光，为城墙镶起光边，温柔的将他们所有人围绕在里面。  
  
　　伊万拔掉针头站起来，俯视的目光对上阿尔弗雷德无辜的视线，枪口毫不犹豫的顶过去：“你早就知道？你知道他看着小耀被困住的？”一旁见他们两个醒了正想问个清楚的弗朗西斯措手不及。  
  
　　为什么这种操蛋的时候会想起上次刚买的冰激凌掉到地上？阿尔弗雷德仔细思索着，恍然明白这就是一个人的好意被另一个人扔到垃圾桶的感觉。  
  
　　算了骗人本来就是错的。阿尔弗雷德叹着气冲用眼神询问他是否需要帮忙的弗朗西斯摇摇头，扭回脑袋对上他的枪口：“你在下面说‘十指连心’是什么意思？”  
  
　　“……指头断了会很疼。”伊万冷漠的回答他。  
  
　　“哦……”真他妈挑了个好话题。阿尔弗雷德一边在心里骂自己一边抓住对方的枪管，“别开枪，我不抢，我来还你好吧？等价交换么，我的错，我来还。”  
  
　　他将左手手掌整个拍在地面上，右手拉着对方的枪管对向地面自己的手指头：“我会回答你所有的问题，然后你也打碎我的手指头……我知道不对等，但电刑真的就算了行不行我腿都被你按到铁轨上碾了十几分钟啊！那个不算么……不能不算啊！”  
  
　　伊万没有说话，默默拉动套筒上膛。  
  
　　“我的错，布拉金斯基，和亚瑟没有关系。”阿尔弗雷德一边暗骂自己给自己找麻烦，一边安静的开口，“是我的计划失败，你说一个一个来进行盗取，确定哪个真正拥有这个记忆会保险，我害怕第一次猜错第二次就没机会了，所以冒险同时进去……第三层梦境里，两个目标一起拥有梦境世界的主导权和防卫映射，的确太危险，所以暴露的那一刻我就知道我错了。”  
  
　　“王耀被映射缠上，找不到梦境的最深处，时间又快要到了，所以他和亚瑟临时交换了职责，我不知道这一点……我在音乐响起的时候赶到坠落地点，亚瑟找到电码后在我后面一点赶来，我们都在奇怪王耀怎么会还没来……你记得我们的坠落地点是高楼么？”  
  
　　伊万没有回答。  
  
　　“我们从那里看见的，隔着街道和大楼……看见他被抓住开始用刑。”阿尔弗雷德镇定清晰地理顺整件事情的脉络，强迫自己忽视伊万颤抖的枪管下一秒有可能走火的事实，“我们隔得太远，不可能到达那边，我本来准备轰掉梦主让整个梦境塌掉，无所谓两个目标会不会掉进混沌了——反正他们也该死——就像我们之后做的那样，但是当时我们在第二层开始坠落……所以你知道……我们失重了。我就算平时瞄的再准，失重的情况下也不可能瞄准，炸弹的控制器也飞出去了。”  
  
　　当时守在第二层梦境的弗朗西斯皱了皱眉，覆上自己的眼睛。  
  
　　“亚瑟是准备和他一起留在那里的，”阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着他，认真说着：“他真的想要留在那里，都已经飘着扒出大楼了……然后就是你知道的事实，没有控制器的话定时炸弹不会管我们那么多……所以他和我一起被轰飞有了重力，再加上第二层落水时间也到了……我们就被迫醒来。”  
  
　　“你们也没有留在第二层梦境里。”伊万冷笑着补充着。  
  
　　“同样的，”阿尔弗雷德无奈的叹气，“弗朗西斯那里出了问题，他也只好爆破送我们出去……我们同步穿越了两层，在第一层醒来……你守在那一层，还好，没出问题……”  
  
　　“而小耀被留在第三层梦境里醒不过来……”伊万拔出自己的枪管扔向一边，一脸冰冷看向对方，“干得漂亮……”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德没有反驳什么，弗朗西斯静静看着没有发出任何声音。  
  
　　“你把我留在第一层……”伊万喃喃自语，得到其他两人的侧目，“我说三层太危险，如果你脑袋里塞了垃圾非要这么干，那我必须跟到第三层，让小耀留在第一层……我那时是这么说的……”  
  
　　“对。”  
  
　　“你最后没同意。”伊万转过来看着他，嘲笑的目光和复杂的回忆一起涌进他的眼睛里，“为什么？”  
  
　　“因为你说我会失败，”阿尔弗雷德安静的回答他，顺便接下他砸过来的拳头，两个人像动物园的猴子一样打成一团，平时劝架的两个‘监护人’躺在地上沉沉睡着，只有亚瑟像是冷了一般侧过身，环上凑近自己缩成一团的王耀，将他护在自己怀里。  
  
　　“混账你因为这个毁了他？！”伊万咆哮着将他摁在地上揍出了鼻血，“你特么就是不相信我，哪怕因为这个毁了他？！”  
  
　　“我相信你！”留着鼻血的阿尔弗雷德抓着对方拳头死死掰离自己的脸，一脸的不可置信受到侮辱的表情，“操！你该死的想什么呢？！我不相信你平时谎话连篇，但我相信和自己竞争而且合作的同行足够优秀，你！他！妈！的！不！要！侮辱我的职业道德好不好？！”  
  
　　伊万和他僵持着没有说话，似乎打定主意伸手过去撕开他的头，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己就算再负责也不能承受这么野蛮的折磨，而且绝对不能被对方连职业水平都一并问候了，于是费尽力气扳着他的手：“我相信你的判断，你说我有可能会失败，那肯定就有这个可能，所以我把你安排到第一层。”  
  
　　他在冲他冷笑的伊万目光注视下安静说完：“等我们失败都回不来的时候，第一层的人也许还有机会再次进入把我们带回来……你说把王耀留在第一层，我认真考虑了，王耀够稳重不够大胆，亚瑟……亚瑟没什么格斗经验，一个人留第一层说不定没等我们回来他就先被干掉了。至于弗朗西斯，他是擅长在梦境里伪装啊伪装！我们要是失败肯定是暴露了！伪装有个屁用？！”  
  
　　一旁正在犹豫想上去帮阿尔弗雷德把伊万拉开的弗朗西斯默默掉了个头走开了。  
  
　　“然后我觉得你虽然疯狂野蛮没什么计划性还特么的性格扭曲……但你是唯一能给我们第二次机会的人选。”阿尔弗雷德终于挣扎着坐起来，和伊万死死抠住彼此的胳膊，没再说话。  
  
　　他们在阴冷的空气中僵持着，像固执的孩子都不肯放手。  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
第七章  
  
　　在自己的梦境里，只剩下自己一个人是什么感觉？  
  
　　亚瑟抬头看看被重新拼接起来的吊灯，温暖的光圈重新层层架叠上去，底部的光滴再次悬浮在半空中，绞起光影的曲涟，这层空间里的入侵者已经消失，映射们恢复自己的常态，匆匆从他身边走过。他僵立在原地，不知道自己下一步想要干什么，甚至他觉得有点想念布拉金斯基恨不得剐碎他的目光，可惜他现在和自己的弟弟一同了无生气的躺在地板上。  
  
　　外界空间已然被碎裂的建筑全部封死，他只能从高大窗玻璃偶有的缝隙中望出去，阳光和风雪在同一时间铺上雕花的玻璃，他分不清自己到底感觉温暖还是寒冷。  
  
　　“王耀……”他抬头，门廊里的幻影再一次出现，只剩王耀一个人，他漂浮了起来，在门廊狭小的空间里略显得局促。  
  
　　他记得失重的那一刻，几个人一起飘上了半空，整个世界成为空旷的宇宙，映射们像是纷飞的星陨，他们则如同漫无目的的星辰。王耀脱离了其他两人的辖制，被骤然失重的惯性甩上玻璃，撞碎了吧台后偌大的落地窗，和碎片一起被扔进窗外温暖灿烂的金色阳光里，他依旧蜷缩的像个婴儿，在光影下真的如同迷离轨道的行星。  
  
　　他想那会很疼，但没关系，你出来了，我会抓住你，回不回上一层都无所谓，落在残忍的目标手上也没关系，迷失在他人的梦境里更是不重要——我陪你一起。  
  
　　他拼命抓住窗口往外探出身，蹬上木制的窗棂想要把自己送出去，像是宇宙中徒然要改变自己轨道的空间站，努力凑近自己眼中唯一一颗星星。  
  
　　而在他头顶，剧烈的爆炸声响起，掀起的热浪几乎是砸到他的身上，将他整个人撞向湿润的空气，他有了坠落的速度。同时上一层落水的轻微撞击震得世界微微颤动，将漂浮在空中的星星一个个轻轻送回地面，温柔而残忍。他在骤然的加速中茫然看见王耀缓缓落回铺满碎玻璃的水泥地，似一片轻薄的鸟羽，散开的头发披在一地碎光里。  
  
　　他的那颗星星在逃无可逃的光亮中成为唯一的黑影，而他被甩进上层的梦境，瞬间和他拉开亿万光年的距离。  
  
　　亚瑟站在门廊下，无助的伸手，想要接住正在轻缓落回来的影子，影子穿过他的指缝流下去，像是融化的积雪，铺上坚硬的地板，在吊灯的琥色流光里变得透明，消失不见。  
  
　　“王耀。”他又叫了一遍，除了偶尔几个映射疑惑的回首，他没有得到任何回应。“我喜欢你……”他确定没有任何人听见，于是对着已经消失的影子轻轻说着，再一次说给自己听，“我喜欢你……嗯，很喜欢……不想让你受到任何伤害的那种……想要给你最温暖的梦境那种……”  
  
　　然而那些都已经没用了，你在我设置的温暖梦境里醒不过来，伤害变成深深的烙印。  
  
　　“‘我爱你’。”他轻声练习了一遍中文的发音，不确定是不是准确，估计和伊万一样发音不准让他脑壳疼。无所谓，王耀不会听见，听不见他别扭的音节，也听不见他发颤到控制不住的声音，“不过那些都没关系，你不用知道……你只要知道我很抱歉——非常、非常抱歉……”  
  
　　“所以……”他在诺大的空间里痛哭失声，眼泪再无任何阻拦，噼里啪啦的砸下来，一如他还可以任性撒娇的幼年时光，“我只求你让我带你回去，行不行？”  
  
　　回到最最温暖的现实里，你在那里有无数的朋友和家人，没有一个会允许你受到像我一样给予你的伤害，你的现实总是那么温暖——  
  
　　温暖到不需要我所编织的任何梦境。  
  
　　全部哭出来之后，他擦擦眼泪，转身离开走向梦境深处，没有回头看大厅尽头已然空无一物的门廊。车站的所有空间被他叠加成一条直线，他得以顺着一直走下去。  
  
　　他穿过一圈圈的光涟，靴底轻叩地面发出淡淡的回声撞击四壁，一直响到他走出大厅；然后他回到游人如织的中央大厅，继续向前，走过深拱门一般的玻璃壁窗，长长的阶梯旁有浅笑盈盈的情侣并肩走下；天色渐暗，深绿的穹顶铺上一层暗影，金色的星星依旧熠熠生辉，星河的光流一直落进他的面前——穹顶下金白交错的四面钟；走过钟面投下的如月光华，他整个人被镀上一层银白的浅光，一直等他穿出大门，身后才淡去了最后一丝光晕；餐吧里的灯火依旧温暖，琥珀色的波浪在他头顶一圈一圈，像是在呼吸，又像是在流淌，柔缓的波浪一直将他送向下一个高挑的空间；他在坎贝尔的吧台前控制不住的停下来，巨大的方格花窗外，晚霞合着夜色一同染化了通透的窗面，他伫立在木雕的天花板下被笼上火一样的温度，祖母绿的眼睛却被花窗黯淡的光影割成了破碎的晶尘。  
  
　　【“那很重要，每一处光，每一处黑暗，还有千变万化的色彩，甚至吹拂的清风都有通透的影子。”】  
  
　　【“然后醒来就什么都不剩。”】他记得自己讽刺的声音不受控制的飞出去，让他有点懊恼自己失掉了对女士应有的礼貌。  
  
　　【“对，梦境的一切都不会留下，你会在现实里醒过来——这是最棒的部分。”】她在自己构筑的木质回廊里停下脚步，交错的重力将他们空间中的回廊扭曲成繁复的花纹，巨大的齿轮在他脚下低吟浅唱，将他送上倒转的时空，踩上他刚刚仰头才能看见的圆石汀步，水波在他脚下青石的边缘扩散，浅波中的白莲骤然花开，花尖的露水凝转了整个世界，【“啊，这是我最小的弟弟说的。”】  
  
　　【“……你们的文化思维我不懂。”】  
  
　　【“想想看，”】她咯咯的笑了起来，身影隐没在帘布之后，伴随着远处清澈的钟声，她的声音朦胧而明亮，【“你在一扇灌满了阳光的窗下醒来，脑海中装满了这个世界上所有的美好，那里风过花开，光影流转，所有的色彩埋进你的眼底，你可以透过它们再一次看到自己最熟悉和喜爱的世界，真实而耀眼。”】  
  
　　他迈动脚步踏上下一块青石，侧着头思考了一下，笑了起来：【“那样确实不错。”】  
  
　　【“所以你同意他了？”】她又笑了：【“他是个温柔到无可救药的傻孩子，不过意外的很适合你的梦境世界……以后有机会我让你们见见。”】  
  
　　【“我的梦境适合所有人，只要你能给出具体的要求。”】他觉得自己的专业性被质疑，皱眉在九曲回廊中寻找她消失的影子。  
  
　　【“好强这一点也像。”】她的笑声时近时远，【“那时候我跟他说这样确实很棒，不过比起我的世界，那样还不够棒，他赌气不理我了。”】  
  
　　【“所以，你有更棒的？”】  
  
　　【“当然！”】她在汀步的尽头出现，骄傲的翘起下巴，带些神秘和好笑，略略沉思了一下才轻轻开口，语气里带着满溢出来的幸福，伴着白莲的香气散开，【“你需要在那扇窗下醒来，不用去管窗外是阳光还是风雨，直接去找你身边的眼睛，那里会有你的梦境和现实，有你最想要的全部世界……你以后找到了就可以试试，看看我们谁说得对。”】  
  
　　【“有机会我试试，”】他耸耸肩，不以为然，【“再告诉你答案。”】  
  
　　他扭头离开吧台的花窗，走向尽头的小门，那里通向略显阴暗的通道，一直到达火车停靠的站台。通道里的冷风灌进他的领口，他没有在意，合着人流一起匆匆走过身旁交错的墙壁裂缝。  
  
　　不会再有答案。他想着，默默在心里告诉自己：我找到了，但是弄丢了，所以我只能拥有梦境或者现实，不会再去拥有最想要的全部世界。  
  
　　他踏上阶梯，走上站台，那里没有铁轨，没有灯火，没有呼啸的列车疾驰而过，甚至没有离别与归来的身影。  
  
　　一片广袤的冰湖弥散开，从天到地一片雪白，在他的头顶，银河灼烧开来。  
  
　　亚瑟一步步向前走去，隐隐断裂的冰层在他脚下发出沉重的声响，在某个节点陡然一震，遥远的白色冰面角落里，似乎有一个正在融化的雪堆，发出悉悉索索的声响。最前面的雪团没有扭头看身后的响动，依旧认真盯住自己的狙击枪，子弹穿过亚瑟像是一阵风，打向自己的身后，又一个映射倒在遥远的冰湖边缘上。  
  
　　冰湖上于是没有了任何威胁，那个雪团子——身着白色迷彩的伊万?布拉金斯基跳起来，一把扯开身后正在碎裂的冰面上铺盖的巨大罩布，里面的四张躺椅上有两个人正挣扎着从睡梦中惊醒过来，亚瑟一眼就看到记忆里慌乱无措的自己。  
  
　　那时候的自己狼狈不堪，从躺椅上还没有完全睁开眼便挣扎着往下跳，被罩布绊住狠狠摔在冰面上。阿尔弗雷德动作比他快，一跃而起冲向他们小个子前哨所在的躺椅，用介于镇定和惊惧之间的微颤声音叫着：【“耀？耀！该死！”】  
  
　　正在旁边站着看他们醒来的伊万似乎愣了一下，立刻走过去。自己也在那时摆脱罩布的束缚，扑向王耀的躺椅，冻僵的手指没轻没重，撕扯着他的防寒帽和围巾，解下来后几乎是给了闭着眼睛熟睡的王耀一个耳光：【“王耀！”】  
  
　　王耀被他扇得脸上一个红手印，依旧躺在椅子上静静沉睡着——这个场景换在其它任何时候，他都可以嘲笑出声来，但此时此刻，只有无限的恐惧攫住他的心脏：【“醒过来醒过来醒过来！王耀！”】  
  
　　旁边的弗朗西斯发出一声咕哝，阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛冲过去一把按下他的按钮，摘掉他的耳机——将他再次送入深度睡眠，封锁在第二层梦境里。  
  
　　【“你在干什么他该醒来！”】伊万皱眉看着重新放松下来，眼皮沉沉盖下去的弗朗西斯，听阿尔弗雷德极其迅速的甩他一句【“他醒来就连不上了”】，突然明白了什么，转回王耀的椅子跪在他身边翻着他的眼皮——依旧处于深度睡眠中。  
  
　　【“第几层？”】他恶狠狠的声音穿透身边自己的耳膜，亚瑟看见自己浑身一颤，像是在冰湖温度中感到了寒冷，但也有可能是被布拉金斯基冷冽的声音冻到了，【“你把他弄丢在哪了？”】  
  
　　自己咬咬牙，只是不停拍打着王耀的脸，打得他脸都泛起一层粉光：【“求你求你求你……醒过来……”】王耀在自己的摧残下几乎快要留鼻血，却依旧闭着眼睛一片沉寂。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德在身后一把拽住气急败坏正准备一脚踢过来的伊万：【“我们得下去！”】  
  
　　伊万几乎是反射性的回身一拳，阿尔弗雷德破天荒的没有躲开和阻拦，被他打的颧骨都发出一声脆响，他蹲下去捡自己的眼镜，伊万的吼声就在那时在破碎的冰湖上炸开：【“第几层？！混蛋我问你第几层？！”】  
  
　　【“我们出来时是第三层！”】阿尔弗雷德看着手表火冒三丈吼回去：【“你是准备在这里跟我吵到他掉进混沌吗？！都他妈快过去五十秒了！”】  
  
　　他们离开王耀不到一分钟，而王耀失去与他们的联系已经两万秒——这个事实让亚瑟快要疯掉。  
  
　　伊万恶狠狠地将起爆器甩到他身边，大步跨向PASIV箱扯出自己的接管，直接躺在冰面上开始接针头。阿尔弗雷德连忙将起爆器和自己的手枪一起塞给亚瑟，匆匆嘱咐着：【“从我按下按钮开始每隔十秒在弗朗西斯耳边开枪，提醒他放警示音，一秒后马上起爆一次冰面，重复到我们醒来！”】  
  
　　他没有说在冰面被彻底轰碎前到底能不能带王耀回来，意识到这一点的同时，他的心脏被猛地揪紧，喘不过气。  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德没有多说话，转身走到伊万身边，帮手还在乱颤、白扎了自己两个针眼的伊万插好针头，没得到什么感激的回报，只得到恨不得戳碎他的目光。他也没有在意，接好自己的PASIV管后看了亚瑟一眼，得到他近乎颤抖回望的应答，便和他按下的秒表的手指一起按向按钮。  
  
　　冰面上变回一片沉寂，就好像刚刚过去骚乱的一分钟只是一场短小的闹剧，除了依旧有裂纹像水蛇一样在冰下游走，发出水下巨鲸呼吸一般深沉的回响。  
  
　　亚瑟一直静静看着眼前曾经的一切，没有说话，也没有停下向回忆走去的脚步。冰裂伴随着他的每一步向前延伸，几乎像是他脚下生长的藤蔓，碰到阻碍时便发出咔嚓一声，撕开深浅不一的半透明冰花，它们在白色的冰层下生长、深蓝的水流里绽开，一直延伸到自己和王耀身边。  
  
　　走到记忆中央时，他看见自己正哆哆嗦嗦把王耀的上半身从椅子上拖下来，固执的搂在怀里，同时捏紧了手里的起爆器，盯着秒表，颤抖不定的左手摸上阿尔弗雷德的手枪，拉开保险的时候手指几乎都在打滑。王耀在他胳膊的钳制下微微侧着头，额角抵近他胸前，安静的呼吸着，与他快要爆裂的心跳形成鲜明的对比。  
  
　　他带着哭腔的喘息在沉闷的冰湖上散开，消失在风雪里，冰下的水流还在上一次起爆的影响下鼓动着，巨大的气泡浮动撞击着冰面，碎成无数道暗流，在冰面下翻涌。  
  
　　第一个十秒到达时，他迫不及待的开枪、按下起爆器，冰面下传来深沉的一声巨响，整座冰湖迎来剧烈的颤抖，阿尔弗雷德的躺椅被掀翻，他软软的躺在冰面上，和其他人一样并无丝毫回应。与他们的沉默相比，冰面噼里啪啦炸开了碎片，远处的碎冰被割裂开，拥挤着寻找发泄口的水流喷涌而上，浇得碎冰上下翻腾着，如同水晶大鱼。  
  
　　王耀的椅子也被颠倒，斜斜的和亚瑟一起侧摔向冰面滚出去，头重重砸在冰上，安安静静没有任何抱怨，冰凉的头发遮住了眼睛。他挣扎爬起来一把拉起王耀搂在怀里抚上他的头，自责而心疼，在他耳边轻言细语却也祈求着：【“王耀……醒来……”】  
  
　　王耀刚刚撞得铁青的额角温顺的侧垂过去，轻轻抵住他的锁骨，力度柔和近乎亲密，依旧一声不吭，一副听话乖顺的样子，像个孩子。  
  
　　第二个十秒到来时，亚瑟搂紧他再度开枪、按下起爆器，这回炸开的冰层崩开了无数冰屑，在阳光下折射着细碎冰冷的光，像雪一样落回来覆在他们身上。  
  
　　他们所在的冰层断开层次，他和王耀跪坐的冰面“砰”得砸开口子下陷，与其他人割开一道不容忽视的裂缝，仅剩冰晶碎片将他们勉强粘连。弗朗西斯的椅子也缓缓侧倒，在上层的冰面看上去摇摇欲坠。  
  
　　这一次他死死护住王耀的脑袋没有让他受伤，不顾自己的手背被断裂上浮的冰层剐开一层血皮，深可见骨。滑腻的鲜血差点让他抓不住起爆器，他微微用力攥紧，涌出的血线顺着王耀的头发流下去，冻进他的发丝，冰屑和血水在他脸上染开碎裂的纹，而他依旧没展示出任何苏醒的痕迹。  
  
　　下陷的冰块被没上一层浅浅的水流，上涌的水泡在他们冰层之下崩开，就好像他脚下的冰层里深埋着的是灼烧的岩浆，下一秒会冲破表层最后一道屏障喷涌而上。  
  
　　那层浅浅的水流浸得整个冰面湿滑起来，他们向水中滑倒，而自己一把抠住边缘的裂缝，无名指和小指的指甲深深断进冰层里，他艰难的用剩下三根手指死死扣着手枪，攥着起爆器的那只手穿过王耀的手臂搂住他，固定在自己怀里。  
  
　　他们面对面躺在随时会滑下去的冰层上，额角枕着跳动的冰，脚下流着燃烧的水，亚瑟茫然意识到——他们从未用如此亲密的姿势躺在一起。  
  
　　【“王耀……”】记忆里的自己突然开口，依旧在寒风中有着颤音，然而那个名字叫出口的时候他却不知道自己究竟想要说些什么。寒气在王耀眼睫上洒了一层霜雪，将他整个脸染得惨白如同雪人，自己的血顺着他的发丝流下来，在他脸上凝成红色的冰粒，几乎快要冻结他微弱的呼吸。  
  
　　他探头过去轻吻他的眼睛，将仅剩的温暖全部埋进他安静的眼皮。王耀睫毛上有冰雪的气息，还有自己血的味道，即使隔着霜层，依旧能触进他暮色一般爽冽温润的目光。  
  
　　我吻过你。  
  
　　被断裂的冰层阻隔，亚瑟站在不远处抓住自己的额头，将记忆里自己偷来的亲吻看进眼底，庆幸而又妒忌，最终空洞地轻笑出声：我吻过你……虽然从来都是偷偷的，但我吻过你。  
  
　　所以王耀，那就够了。  
  
　　与此同时，记忆里的自己抽回手指扣下扳机，在和王耀一起下滑的同时按动了起爆器。他们的冰面被炸开的巨浪掀起，掰碎的裂缝彻底将他们和另外三人隔开寒冷深邃的冰流。  
  
　　记忆中的王耀在重重砸回冰面的瞬间醒来，甚至他本人根本都没有意识到自己已经醒了，尖利的叫声不受控制的从他嗓子眼里冲出去，几乎震破了他的声带。在声音撕裂的同时他也吐了，伴随着自己吐出来的胆汁和酸水，大半个身子栽进水里，针头还扎在他的胳膊里，被拉扯着划开血管，皮下立刻泛起一大片积血的淤青肿包。亚瑟在旁边的冰碴堆里挣扎着转身，来不及站起来便爬过去一把拽住了他的脚踝，几乎是把他拖回自己的手臂中。  
  
　　他们那个一向骄傲而好强的小个子前哨此时湿淋淋的，脸冻得发紫，砸出的汩汩鼻血都被这个温度冻进他的鼻息中，掐住了他的呼吸。呛进气管的冰水和鼻血一起伴随着他喑哑的声音涌出来，无声的染红了他的整个下巴和白色迷彩。他的思维仍旧停留于梦中的折磨，在自己怀里慌乱无措想要绷紧身体，因为四肢反射性的痉挛而失败。  
  
　　【“王耀……”】自己双手从背后抓住了他的腰，把他死死扣进怀里，唯一完好的右手扔掉枪覆上他的眼睛，下巴笼住了他的肩膀，在他耳边重复着：【“王耀、王耀……你在我这里……在我这里……”】他想把这个事实灌进他的脑袋，可更多只是将眼泪灌进他薄薄的耳廓中。  
  
　　大概是听见了他的声音，王耀努力抬起眼皮，眼睫如纱羽在他手心扫过，燎开火热的温度。还没等亚瑟松手，他的身体已经抽搐着蜷缩起来，几乎要把自己就此折断。亚瑟不敢松开遮挡他目光的右手，只用左手使劲扳开他的身体。受伤露出的骨头和筋肉在他的手背上被冰水冲得发白，被王耀挣扎的力气绷得快要断开，但自己不在乎，他只看到王耀狼狈的张着嘴，在控制不住的呛咳中吐出刚刚吞进胃里的冰水和鼻血，像鱼一样嗫嚅着发出破碎的低吟。  
  
　　自己最终环起他的脖颈，死死抠住他微微抽动的肩膀，王耀瘦弱的肩头轻轻抵上他的肋骨，不可抑制的颤抖着。他于是控制不住的使力，一直快要把人揉进自己的心脏。那具一直绷紧的身体在贴近他心跳那一刻，终于瘫软下来，安静几秒后发出细弱的哭声，温热的水流弥漫了自己的掌心。  
  
　　【“王耀……你在我这里，”】他努力将词句咬的清晰而坚定，【“听得见我么？你在我这里……”】  
  
　　王耀张张嘴，依旧发不出声音，便尝试着动自己的指头，拇指、食指、中指、无名指和小指，他迟钝而缓慢地在冰上曲起每一根手指，像是初生的婴儿在练习抓取，然后他抬起右手，在视线的一片黑暗中缓缓摸索，尝试碰了碰他抠进自己肩头的冰冷手指，便无力地垂回身边。  
  
　　【“我带你回去……相信我，”】他在王耀的指尖触到自己无名指关节时，用尽了全身的力气，才勉强止住差点爆发的哭泣，低声对已经昏厥在怀里的人重复，【“我带你回去。”】  
  
　　随着他的声音，天空密布的阴云炸裂开，碎成雪白的光隙，梦境的冰层从边缘开始化成温润旖旎的水汽，遥远的湖面上升起一朵又一朵云，偶尔有水汽承受不住这里的温度，凝成薄薄的冰晶，在缓缓升腾的云雾里停滞，坠不回湖面，便悬浮成透明的星星，为水汽浸上一层春雪般柔软的芬芳气息。  
  
　　“你说你带我回去。”有熟悉的声音坠进湖面，在融化的冰层上砸开细碎的纹，蔓延至自己脚下，穿破雪云的日光流进狭小的缝隙，织纬通经般纺出浅金缂丝，在脆弱不堪的薄冰上精琢细镂，描出纤巧的碎花。  
  
　　亚瑟将目光从不远处的两人身上挪开，急切地转过身，脚下已经发出不堪重负的融裂声，他没有在意——  
  
　　王耀站在他身后，比梦境中的每一个记忆都要清晰生动，他脚下的碎冰漂浮着，在水浪里泛着泡沫。裂纹弥漫，水波上涌，而他沿着打开的裂缝稳稳走过来，眸子里寄居着破晓的暖光，像一列开在铁轨上的夜车，一直停到自己这个孤独的站台前。  
  
　　“你让我相信你，说你会带我回去，”王耀站在他面前，轻柔的重复，“记得吗？那才是结局，马修说你总是看不到结局。”  
  
　　亚瑟没有说话，怔怔盯着他不放，迷茫的想要计算自己上一次看到他是多长时间以前，几分钟？几小时？几年？还是几个世纪……  
  
　　“亚瑟，你让我相信你，我听见了你的声音。”他重复着，似乎那是世界上最重要的事情。明亮的目光准确地投进自己怅然的眼神里，像是在深绿的湖底埋下的一小缕阳光。那缕阳光此时正在靠近他，一直到环住他僵硬的手臂，“我的噩梦从那个时候就结束了……我想我会被你带回去，或者无论带去哪里，你都会和我一起。”  
  
　　可你依旧经历了漫长冗杂的心理治疗，至今习惯在睡梦里将自己蜷缩成婴儿……他想反驳对方的话，可说不出口，能做到的只有探身上前，不顾脚下危险的薄冰，将真实的温度笼进自己怀里，慢慢收紧。  
  
　　王耀回抱着他，就着连成一片夏汛般的洪流声，在他耳边轻声细语，语气分不清是得意的炫耀，还是温和的恳求：“这次也一样，亚瑟……”  
  
　　脚下的融冰再也支撑不住重量，碎成冰冷的水流和温软的泡沫，将他满足和亲密的叹息连同冰晶、水草与浪花，一起灌进自己耳底：“带我回去。”  
  
　　他们陷入冰冷的水域，清透的水流淹没了那一瞬间的所有思绪，亚瑟本能地握紧了手，感觉到凉意从脚下一直弥漫过头顶，吞噬掉所有温暖。很快他们浸没在水流之中，像是两条大鱼在水中上下沉浮，被水中四面八方的压力托举着悬浮起来。  
  
　　亚瑟再度想起那个失重的瞬间，被他遗忘在万千光影中的星星，他惊恐的睁开眼睛，水流没了阻碍冲进眼中，让他眼底发涩，很是恍然了一下。他越是拼命想要睁大眼睛看清一切，湖水越是和上涌的眼泪一起扎得他一片朦胧。  
  
　　有人夹住他的指头，那份温暖让他全身被冻僵的触觉回到脑子里，暖流从指尖开始一直弥漫至全身。在身体迟钝的回应中，他觉察到自己是被人紧紧搂着的——这个事实让他终于看清了水中略带一丝暗沉的世界：王耀像个倔强撒娇的孩子般，一手搂住他的脖颈，另一只手被自己握紧的掌心拢住。他乖巧的将手指交错进自己的指缝，被自己近乎急速的坠落拉扯着，瘦削的骨骼几乎膈疼了自己。那条小辫子颇有些调皮的在水流中上下翻腾，像条小金鱼的尾巴。  
  
　　亚瑟抬起另一只冻僵的手臂紧紧抱住对方，湖面的粼粼波光渐渐远去，他快要看不见王耀的身影，开口想要说话时，飞腾起的水泡极速上涌，大大小小一连串，被流动的水压撞击的左闪右窜，带走他的声音，没有谁能听到。  
  
　　而水汽随着水泡上涌变得咸腥，仿若深海。  
  
　　有鱼群从汽泡中穿梭而过，一只莽撞的小鱼恰巧撞入一朵颇大的泡泡，只一瞬，气泡里满溢的的声音便涌入它的每片鱼鳞，碎成好几朵继续上涌，它呆愣了一会儿，好奇的摆动尾鳍，大大的眼睛向梦境之海的深处探寻地望着。深不见底的黑暗中，隐约传来浓郁的玫瑰香气。  
  
　　“‘我渴望重塑它们，然后远坐于绿茵之上，守着新铸的天地海洋，像一只金盒，盛着我梦境之中你的影像，那朵玫瑰在我心底开放……’”  
  
　　阴郁的花香水浪中，王耀的声音泛起层层轻颤，将他带着笑的嗓音包裹进一圈圈旋转翻飞的水泡里，也将他轻轻读出的诗句也在水底清楚地弥散开。  
  
　　亚瑟的声音是一串纤细的泡沫，太过轻微被流散四方，不知是叹息还是浅笑，很久后他温和沉稳的声音才慢慢展开：“不要取笑我的筑梦啊……而且，你猜错了……”  
  
　　阴沉的海域深处被他的话语点亮了，闪闪发亮的灯丛被如风的水流吹散，却又被浮力承载着，像是一波极缓慢的流星，轻柔的照亮了二人的轮廓，嵌入一层浅香。细看时，那些是在水底缓缓绽放的玫瑰花苞，一簇簇绽开后被点燃的花蕊融开芬芳，被温和的暖流裹挟，从枝头摘落，它们迟缓而俏皮的在水中相互撞击，化作明亮的星，叮咚作响。  
  
　　“啊，不是这句吗？”王耀侧过头笑了，语气中听不出惊讶或沮丧，“真遗憾，还以为我能猜中这层筑梦想象的起点。”  
  
　　“你也学过？”亚瑟即便是询问时也依旧没有松开胳膊，牢牢搂住对方。  
  
　　“借助诗歌、画面或音乐打开瞬间想象的开头嘛，太文艺了没学会，所以当不成优秀的筑梦师。”  
  
　　“都说了不要取笑我……”亚瑟无奈地松手，扳住王耀的肩，借着微光看他的脸，他笑得倒是真诚，看不出取笑的意思，亚瑟被憋得说不出话，大串气泡随着他的叹息升上梦境的海面，一个个圆滚滚的，些微反射着水底的光，镀上一层熔银，像是升起了成串的月亮。  
  
　　王耀扑哧笑了出来，大大小小的水泡一瞬间簇拥着他的脸，让亚瑟有那么一秒看不见他：“这么委屈？我可是真羡慕，没取笑的意思。”  
  
　　被他安慰了的亚瑟依旧一脸怀疑，斜瞪着他，伸手拽住对方的手腕缓缓下沉，落进大片大片在海底颤动的玫瑰园中，伴随着花开，那里愈发明亮。  
  
　　深海的一切都被温柔的花香、交缠的藤蔓、柔嫩的花朵和挤挤挨挨的荆棘覆盖，植物纵横纠错的生长，不顾亚瑟一贯的强迫症，蔓延至分割花园的小道，连立足的脚边都已结上玲珑的花苞。  
  
　　沉甸甸的五月玫瑰压得花枝弯下身子，层层叠叠的花瓣中透出浅浅的光，抹亮了它初雪般洁净的花瓣；大马士革斑纹玫瑰的花苞还未展开，亭亭玉立的尖端花苞看上去比谁都要娇小可爱，交错的色彩已然在它探出花萼的浅尖上描摹开；深红的主教绽放着硕大的花冠，绺绺星光迷失在它交错重叠的花瓣中走不出来，于是安静的沉睡在柔软的花蕊中，酝酿出更为浓郁醉人的花香；原本羞涩的安茹尽情舒展自己简单的五片浅粉裙摆，使得那圆圆的金黄花蕊尤其灿烂，照亮花丛叶片下纤长的荆刺；一束束甜石楠从深绿的叶片中探出脑袋，热热闹闹扬起一大片柔嫩的色彩，水果般的甜香在海水中层层散开；金色的卢蒂打开它明亮的花瓣，伴着尤其璀璨的光，倒像是掉入深海的太阳……  
  
　　即便是在昏暗的深海，这些植物的生命力却是异常丰富，有的还只探出浅嫩的芽衣，有的花瓣早已干枯凋谢，其它所有热闹的植株被爬行的花带、攀援的藤蔓交缠，那些藤本植物们深深浅浅的交织着，几乎是以某种气势攀爬至阻隔的围墙、穿行的拱门、长满青苔的栅栏上，像是在那些冰冷的色彩上泼墨作画，画出雪白的星球、银红的瀑布和樱粉的虹，将海洋缀饰成明亮的夜空、广袤的宇宙。  
  
　　“‘……这无垠的宇宙对我来说尽是虚幻——你才是，我的玫瑰，我的全部财产。’”亚瑟别过头时低声说道，话刚出口便不可抑制的脸红了，但他并不后悔自己吐出的每一个词语。  
  
　　王耀在充斥着玫瑰花香、草叶芬芳的温暖洋流中笑了，凑近他火红的耳垂，再度吹出月亮一般的水泡，缓缓吐出自己的感叹：“啊……是这句……”  
  
　　  
  
　　  
  
第八章  
  
　　“这里的话依旧没有重力，我们得上去。”亚瑟公事公办的口吻很不合时宜的破坏了一派浪漫气氛，就连自己也忍不住扼腕叹息了一下。  
  
　　王耀正伸手触碰几株交缠生长的玫瑰藤蔓，枝茎上棕色尖细的小刺滑过他的茧子，围绕着叶子与花苞成圈散开，呈现出警觉的护卫姿态，在深海咸涩的暖流中搅开细弱的漩涡。他于是像没听到亚瑟的警告似的笑了起来：“太真实了……我们确实还处在第二层梦境么？”  
  
　　“老师教了你那么多种感觉悖论，却没有教你怎么分辨现实和梦境层次么？”亚瑟一脸不赞同的表情盯着他。  
  
　　忍俊不禁的笑声打断了他的说教：“我是在夸奖你，大少爷，要学会分辨别人委婉的表扬。”王耀挑起眼角环视一圈周围的景象，最终落在一时怔愣的亚瑟身上，“你伪造的梦中梦实在是无可挑剔，展开的毫无预兆，不借助PASIV伪装成坠入下一层梦境的错觉，连物理法则都有区别于刚才，完全符合燕子对此的所有苛刻要求。在你之前，我从没看到第二个人完成她这变态的作业……”  
  
　　亚瑟敏感地捕捉到自己不太喜欢的字眼：“第二个？”  
  
　　“……对，第二个。虽然第一个做到的学生她不会再承认就是了。”王耀像是回忆起什么皱皱眉，亚瑟于是将剩下所有问题咽回肚子里，王耀瞥到他欲言又止的表情，咧嘴恢复之前的笑容，“不用这么不服气，你是第二个做到的，但我保证你是最优秀的。”  
  
　　不，其实我在意的只是第一个做到的人该不会是布拉金斯基……只要不是他，前面有十个我也无所谓了。亚瑟一边默默在心中腹诽着，一边上前站在王耀身边，抬起手表开始计算时间。  
  
　　“如果他们两个出去后就开始互殴，根本就忘记了我们还在这层梦境怎么办？”王耀比他更快的换算出时间紧迫，不无担心的问道。  
  
　　尽管亚瑟很想理直气壮地斥责他想太多，但内心有个声音非常悲哀的告诉他这种事情简直再正常不过。他斟酌许久后，不确定的安慰道：“弗朗西斯也在上一层梦境……”  
  
　　很快被王耀鄙夷的目光以及目光中暗藏的“你居然相信弗朗可以拦住那两只疯狗”信息打败了，亚瑟长叹一口气，半是抱怨半是担忧的开口：“所以我已经疯狂阻拦你打镇定剂的行为了，然而并没有人认真对待我的意见，从一开始我就说过……”  
  
　　“对了这怎么出去？”王耀心虚地打断他的指责，因为太过惭愧，一个紧张过度揪断了手下正在打苞的藤蔓。  
  
　　亚瑟覆手过去，被折断的藤蔓断裂处抽出新芽，和正从四面八方攀爬而来的枝叶纠缠在一起，编织成粗壮的树干向上生长。  
  
　　“……我们是不是要顺着这个往上爬，找到生金蛋的母鸡跑下来，再砍掉树干摔死追击的巨人什么的？”王耀闲得无聊，很是煞风景的插话进来。  
  
　　正在努力工作的亚瑟抛来白眼：“不，你每砍一下抽出斧头，它就会重新长好。”  
  
　　“……你真的明白你刚才那个故事里，把自己比作嫦娥了吧？当然如果你喜欢这个分配与也不是不可以，这种孤傲冷清的角色和你很配，说真的你要不要试试演绎这样的角色，作为伪装训练也不错……”  
  
　　亚瑟无言以对，满腔邪火化作工作的动力，纠缠的枝干以近乎轰轰烈烈的气势绽开密密麻麻的玫瑰、风信子、金鱼草，像是在深海里炸开的烟花，脚下铺开一层细碎的花蕊如未熄的火星，在暗流之中闪闪发亮。等到耳边隐隐传来信号的音乐，他一言不发地拽过身旁满脸梦幻般表情的王耀，他还在喋喋不休怂恿自己来一身飘逸纱衣舞一曲飞天。  
  
　　“走了，”亚瑟无奈而庆幸的打断他，“该带你回去。”  
  
　　王耀撇过眼笑了：“好。”  
  
　　他们在灌满乐音的洋流中被骤然蹿升的枝叶与重重叠叠的花瓣裹挟，枝桠与细芽向着明亮的水面之上生长。四下逃窜的鱼群留下惊惶的细碎气泡，被成串织进葳蕤的草叶。枝条冲出水面的那一刻，水流被无数叶片切割成碎裂的雨滴，披上还在向上生长的植株，淅淅沥沥在海面之上洒落成片碎虹。  
  
　　乐声高扬起来，枝条和花朵瞬间凋零，倾泻而出的水流被橙黄宁静的夕阳余晖取代，在他们身上涂抹出温柔的光斑，亚瑟反射性伸手去抓住王耀，被对方先一步拽住手腕，扯下枯败的藤条枝蔓摇摇欲坠的高台。  
  
　　他感到自己失去平衡，就此坠向深海，潋滟的水光在他眼前铺开璨金与海蓝交融的流光溢彩，干裂的花瓣与落叶被海风撕开，散发出泥土的朴实香气。最后一束夕阳融化在他怀里，明亮而闪耀。亚瑟收紧胳膊，在加速之中拥住他曾经遗失的星光与温暖。  
  
　　亚瑟耳边有了落水的声响，水花溅起的清凉也打湿了他的头发。他有些不安地睁开眼睛，王耀正在硕大的浴池里扑腾，好不容易抓到缸沿，湿淋淋撑起来抱怨着：“弗朗西斯你就不能放热水么？”  
  
　　包办后勤却没得到感谢的弗朗西斯没好气的将浴巾砸过去，特价浴巾上还印着造型扭曲一点也不可爱的小鸭子。王耀用这些鸭子把自己裹成外形诡异的粽子，哆哆嗦嗦的从水中往外爬，一眼看见伊万坐在旁边的椅子上面无表情的看着手机思考什么，阿尔弗雷德正拿自己的大脸使劲往前凑，一脸欠抽的炫耀表情：  
  
　　“密码呢密码呢？”  
  
　　伊万抬起眼帘，用很是鄙夷的目光扫了一把他的呆毛，依旧没能打消对方的嚣张气焰。就连一向恨不得布拉金斯基消失的亚瑟都忍不住插话过来：“阿尔弗雷德，闭嘴。”  
  
　　金发KY摆出委屈的神情想要反驳，被不耐烦的王耀打断了：“本来也就没想盗你的密码，你有什么好得意的。”  
  
　　几个人一脸茫然的看向他，王耀正拎起浴巾还没完全湿透的一角擦头发，坦然的说着：“我们可是为了亚瑟的心理治疗进去的，你看你哥现在生龙活虎的，还不赶紧谢谢我。”  
  
　　伊万?布拉金斯基放弃竞争的机会，宁愿输给阿尔弗雷德也要配合你给我做心理治疗这种事情谁会信啊！亚瑟在心里疯狂地吐槽着。  
  
　　“你们也太不相信同伴了，俗话说同伴第一，竞争第二嘛！”王耀一脸说教的表情转向伊万，寻求支持，“对吧万尼亚~”  
  
　　还在冷漠看手机的伊万沉默了一下，颇有些不情愿的从目光里挤出一丝友好，用含糊的声音附和了一句：“嗯，同伴比较重要……”  
  
　　这话简直像个石膏炸弹，让阿尔亚瑟和弗朗西斯僵立原地，石化的血液快让他们三个直奔脑梗。  
  
　　卧槽这绝对有阴谋！亚瑟赶紧转动焐热了的脑神经飞速思考着，手指开始探进衣兜摸索着自己的图腾。还没等反应过来，布拉金斯基惯常的讽刺声音懒洋洋响起来：“……这你也信。”  
  
　　亚瑟隐隐想起王耀不管夸人还是骂人，总爱摆出去甩别人一脸的那句话：还是原来的配方，还是熟悉的味道。  
  
　　王耀甩掉鸭子浴巾兴致勃勃凑到伊万身边，欣喜而好笑地问着：“拍到了吗，能算出来么？”伊万点点头，把手机递给他，王耀嘻嘻哈哈用手指点着看了好几遍，然后后将屏幕转过来。回放在所有人眼前的是一段短小的视频，视频内容也十分简单，就是阿尔弗雷德刚刚凑过去傻乎乎的大脸，从得意到怔愣，茫然地眨眨眼后，瞳孔飞速颤动了几下。  
  
　　伊万冷笑着打量阿尔弗雷德发青的脸色，伸出手指去抓他的眼镜，被对方一侧头躲过了，于是不屑的冷哼：“你现在换密码有个屁用。”说着从上衣口袋里抽出钢笔，起身走到桌上的纸条前刷刷写下四个数字，扔到阿尔弗雷德不久前写出的密码条旁。  
  
　　作为裁判的弗朗西斯对照后点点头，有些疑惑的看着王耀，他像个大爷一样翘着腿抱着头仰坐在椅子上，一脸调戏小弟的表情冲阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼：  
  
　　“我们决定竞争方法后，你二话不说就写了一组密码对吧？相比你，伊万还思考了一阵后才写了四个数字。他写完就跟我说，凭你幼稚的思考回路，想都不想就决定，那肯定是一大清早就决定的数，99%是你今天的开机密码。”  
  
　　亚瑟在心里翻了个白眼，刚刚阿尔弗雷德颤动的瞳孔，大概就是正在虚拟界面里输密码开机了。他看向阿尔弗雷德一向引以为傲的高科技眼镜，镜片的后面，阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛隐隐有些委屈：他一向自诩信息安全是生命线，密码每天都要随机换。  
  
　　“问题是你警惕性还是蛮高的，不会当着我们的面输入密码，我们也不可能全天守着你的脸拍摄部大电影出来还不被你发现意图。”王耀敲敲自己的眼角，笑了，“所以得逼着你当着我们面，在规定时间里开机——想决定你开机也简单，你的图腾代码保存在里面，要运行图腾检查梦境的话，就得先开机。”  
  
　　因此刚从强烈梦境出来的阿尔弗雷德，遇到极不符合常理的事，就习惯性去运行了自己的图腾检查是否还被困在梦境里。  
  
　　这个真的是太作死，亚瑟心想。阿尔弗雷德的图腾符合他一贯叫嚣科技帝的形象，是他们几个人中最复杂也是最安全的，号称不可能被仿造，只是被他亲自植入自己眼镜终端的一段代码，只有在现实中运行才能得出唯一正确的结果，越深层，越错误。相比之下，弗朗西斯的尾戒这种坚持浪漫古董风的图腾简直就是渣渣。  
  
　　结果还就毁在他的高科技上。  
  
　　“你哥哥可是筑梦师啊，你没有想到么？”王耀对着鼓起包子脸的阿尔弗雷德无奈安慰着，“伊万是尤其不会跟有筑梦师搭档的人在深层梦境里较量的，他吃过亏。能在外部解决的问题就绝不带进梦境里，能在浅层意识里完结的计划就绝不等到深层梦境。我还以为你挺了解他的风格呢。”  
  
　　“你反水，耀……”阿尔弗雷德不满地抱怨，“你居然配合他演戏，有负HERO的信任……”  
  
　　“就那几句台词，他又不是蠢到不会背，我就算不配合他也可以演独角戏，”王耀仿佛顺毛一般抚摸阿尔弗雷德的金脑袋，被看着扎眼的亚瑟拉开了，“只是伊万说如果非逼他讲这种台词，事后他会不择手段清除我们的记忆……你看我也是为了你们的潜意识安全考虑……”  
  
　　伊万没那个兴趣安慰自己的手下败将，转头询问弗朗西斯：“任务时间？”  
  
　　“梦境时间的话肯定你时间短啦，拿到密码的时间就肯定是阿尔弗……”根本不想替这两个疯子做决断的弗朗西斯一脸心累，忍住揪自己的头发的欲望。  
  
　　“不公平！我也可以提早离开梦境的，我已经知道了密码所在地，他耍赖在第二层梦境里拖住我！”  
  
　　“不好意思，我正忙着在二层梦境里动用私刑折磨你，没有办法快速结束啊……”  
  
　　“卧槽你居然承认你那是私刑了？！听到了没有！这特么绝对犯规啊、犯规！”  
  
　　“你也没有让我进入你的梦境，可我还是拿到了密码。”  
  
　　“我求你不准进了么？！啊？啊？！王耀！”气急败坏的阿尔弗雷德揪住刚刚“背叛”自己的王耀来评理。  
  
　　本以为打平后，应该能做下来好好谈谈合作事宜、冰释前嫌的王耀心灰意冷，满眼幻灭的目光看着阿尔弗雷德，几乎快要恳求了：“你看他虽然不乐意，也帮我了一把，而且也算是帮了亚瑟……”  
  
　　听到自己名字的亚瑟干脆起身，甩出一句“我还有事”，略显恼火地走向大门，推开吱呀作响的铁门，速度之快还不够王耀整理郁闷的心情转向惊讶。等他反应过来，连声叫着“亚瑟、亚蒂~柯克兰！”时，对方的身影已然消失在外面的阳光里。  
  
　　飞身挣脱阿尔弗雷德的王耀跑到浴缸旁捞了又捞，总算找到自己的头绳，边捆头发边抱怨着：“我不管了别扯上我，我还找亚瑟有事。”想了想用怀疑的神情看向伊万，避开其他两人用中文询问着：“差点忘了问……你知道燕子的骰子是打哪来的么？”  
  
　　极度不情愿的伊万从鼻子深处甩出极勉强的一句“嗯”，想了想简单补充：“教官的。”  
  
　　“艾米莉？”王耀一脸震惊，动作停滞了一秒。  
  
　　“不是我，是你的教官。”  
  
　　王耀一步跨过去，照着对方头上赏给他一个脑崩，伊万万分委屈的抱住脑袋蹲下来，听他低声怒斥：“那你不告诉我！”  
  
　　蹲到地上活像受训小学生的伊万不服气的辩解：“我讨厌他。”  
  
　　“准将？”  
  
　　“不是王濠镜……是柯克兰，太讨厌了……兄弟俩都讨厌……”伊万抬眼看了他一眼，小声软绵绵地嘟囔着，“……换成弗朗西斯我说不定能忍……不是他不行么？”  
  
　　“不行。”王耀干脆瞪了他一眼，白毛熊扭过毛茸茸的脑袋赌气不说话了。王耀好笑的揉了揉他的头发，一跃而起奔向门口，一路用异常诡异的欣喜声调高喊着“你们打吧，弗朗西斯你记得离远点”，脚底进水的鞋子啪叽啪叽响着，在水泥地上挤出一串水花，清晰地标示出他离去的路线。  
  
　　被迫留下和两个定时炸弹待在一起的弗朗西斯欲哭无泪，小心翼翼保持距离，监视着他们剑拔弩张的气氛。阿尔弗雷德抱着被欺骗的心情怒火冲天了好一会儿，发现对方心思根本都不在他身上，只顾低声诅咒着什么。只好叹了口气，尝试谈判：“既然上次我们是一起被算计的，那这次合作报仇也不是不可以，HERO……”  
  
　　“你想对付贝什米特兄弟是你的事情，我不在乎。”伊万听到他的声音，恢复自己的厌恶神情看过去，“上次梦境中暴露给路德维希信息的人是你，吉尔伯特?贝什米特在我这里可是没有占到半点便宜，哪怕你连我图腾的信息都暴露了。”  
  
　　上次明明是你的锅！阿尔弗雷德正准备抛弃友好开放的心态，开展新一轮撕逼，就听见伊万放缓语调努力保持尊重底线开口：“我只需要你把他们的筑梦师留给我。”  
  
　　“你是说瓦尔加斯兄弟？”HERO先生歪头努力回忆着，被一旁围观的弗朗西斯无奈地插进来纠正：“只有罗维诺?瓦尔加斯是筑梦师，费里是伪装者……”  
  
　　“瓦尔加斯兄弟我也不在乎。另一个。”  
  
　　“……虽然Hero也不在乎你想找谁算账，但是我总觉得王耀好像跟我交代过什么……类似让你远离筑梦师之类的……”  
  
　　“错觉。”  
  
　　阿尔弗雷德怀疑地打量着正和他谈判的伊万，对方一脸严肃坦然看着他，让阿尔弗雷德少有的感到被公平对待了，于是只迟疑了几秒便竖起大拇指：“OK！”已经准备和他干架的伊万怔愣原地，一时反应不过来。  
  
　　等一下，你们既然这么好说话，到底哥哥是为了什么在好几层梦境里被毙了一枪又一枪啊？！怒火中烧却根本无力抗议的弗朗西斯默默看着两个麻烦儿童，觉得自己能看见伊万惊疑不定的抽风气焰，还有阿尔弗雷德碎了一地的智商。  
  
　　…………………………  
  
　　亚瑟能够听到背后传来王耀的声音，可他快步踏上街道、被明亮得灼人眼目的阳光笼罩时，却满心无处躲藏的惊惶。  
  
　　他加快脚步，略过身边被照得隐隐发亮的栏杆，脚下已被踩踏出裂纹缺角的石板中生长着青黄交接的青苔，沿路大楼的窗玻璃上，每一块都反射出明亮得近乎发白的日光。从窗户向外延伸的小小露台上铺设了雕花嵌板和镂刻出花纹的护栏，少许点缀着五颜六色的花盆，种植着不茂盛的花朵草叶。一株绿萝在干净近乎寥落的窗间穿行，细弱的茎叶攀上砖墙，织起一座细弱的拱梁，曾经蓬勃的叶片在寒冷的季节里呈现出黑灰色。  
  
　　王耀的声音如那串绿萝的已然干枯的气根缠绕不放，越来越近越来越响。亚瑟在慌乱间转入大楼间的一条小巷，一踏进去就被水泥墙投下的巨大阴影阻隔了视线。他眨眨眼，适应后隐隐看清里面堆砌的砖石钢条，还有不远的尽头处，贴了不规则瓷砖的螺旋楼梯。  
  
　　仅仅一条光影的分割，它呈现出与外界繁华截然相反的破败萧条，以至于亚瑟踏进去的第一步，恍然觉得自己坠进梦境。不过很快，身后追上来的脚步声和大楼间飞扬的尘土气息提醒自己，他这一刻最不想面对的人已经追上来了。  
  
　　他在楼侧一条歪歪斜斜的发黄水印下被王耀追上，对方还没暖过来的手指冰凉，还在滴水的袖子浸湿他的肩膀，以至于亚瑟还没时间思考，就探手捉住他的手腕转过身来。  
  
　　被他抓住双手认真盯住的黑发青年愣了一下，咧嘴挑挑眉毛：“怎么感觉是我连声招呼都不打就跑出来了一样？”  
  
　　亚瑟张张嘴，无法回答这个问题，只在手心察觉到对方隐隐发抖。他在心里发出叹息，一手松开他，扯开外衣脱下来，王耀得意而乖巧得任由他给自己披上外套，在亚瑟揪起自己的衣领捂上他的脸时笑出声：“哎，你跑什么？”  
  
　　为了躲你。亚瑟想干脆的这样回答，可是一个词都吐不出来，只好原封不动咽回去。于是他闷声不响，自顾自撩开王耀湿哒哒的头发，手指不自觉摩擦着他冻红的耳朵。他想自己大概是不想看见布拉金斯基和王耀不言而喻的默契，或者自己弟弟和王耀坦然而放心的埋怨，可仔细想想，他又觉得只有自己才是那个空间里最没资格站到他身边的人。  
  
　　“记不记得在我的梦境里，我说我不讨厌你？”王耀在他的双手间吐出白色的雾气，试探着问道。  
  
　　记得。亚瑟发现从刚才到现在自己一句话都说不出口，只能低头赌气对着心里的自己说话：无所谓了，反正这已经是你期待的最好结果了不是吗？不被讨厌，能被原谅，就只是这样而已。你还能奢望些什么呢？  
  
　　“我喜欢你，亚瑟。”王耀伸手抓上自己的手背，依旧是冰冷的温度，手茧上带着粗糙的触感。  
  
　　亚瑟的动作凝滞住，怀疑地判断着刚刚钻进自己耳中的每一个词语，眼底铺满地面上肮脏发黄的水锈和霉菌，还有王耀已经冻上一层浅浅霜花的休闲鞋。  
  
　　“你看，”王耀自顾自的继续告白着，虽然越告越欠揍，“我以前一直以为你喜欢春燕来着——别觉得不可能啊别逼我抽你，年龄不是问题嘛——我还琢磨着我姐姐大概也喜欢你，快把你夸上天了……我觉着吧，我就算再怎么喜欢，也不能沦落到跟自己的姐姐抢男人吧……越想越郁闷……不过既然现在这个不成问题……”  
  
　　王耀说着说着又自顾自的笑了：“既然这个不成问题，亚瑟，我喜……”剩下所有还没能出口的告白被亚瑟砸过来的亲吻堵住了，尽管他撑住身体，后脑连同脊背还是撞上粗糙的水泥墙面。  
  
　　亚瑟觉得自己的嘴唇肯定是肿了，他撞过去的一瞬间王耀大概是磕到了牙齿，几乎要发出呻吟，全部被自己吻进他的呼吸，只留倒吸凉气的咝咝声。王耀的脸很凉，头发依旧在往外渗水，冰凉的温度一直滴到自己脸上。他们一直亲吻到近乎缺氧，亚瑟想松开，可偶尔渗出的温暖呼吸间有白色的纱雾，带着浅浅的温度，蒙上他们之间还在向下流去的水滴，快要把它们烘成身体的温度。  
  
　　自己在梦里似乎也这样吻过王耀的眼睛？冰冷的眼皮，被他触碰出微不可查的温度。亚瑟这样想着，心里一片恐慌，抓住他还没回复温度的手，一起重重推上坚硬的墙面。王耀努力屏住自己断续的呼吸，近乎笨拙的回应他，交错的鼻梁间有咸涩的温暖水汽，让他安心不已。  
  
　　等到最终松开时，王耀的脑袋抵在他的肩胛骨上咳嗽，急促的补充着氧气，断断续续插进的笑声震动着他全身的骨骼和血液。亚瑟摸索着拂上他的侧脸，感受到对方在他指间重新变得温暖，手指被他脸上的水雾笼上朦胧的灼烧感。  
  
　　他等王耀调整好呼吸抬头，冬日的阳光被阻隔在巷外，可他眼里亮得出奇，清晰映出自己的轮廓，两个小小的金色阴影。亚瑟拂开粘在他脸上的碎发，又一次吻过去，王耀歪斜着脑袋，配合着凑过来，交错的呼吸升起，像是一捧夏日里松软的轻云。  
  
　　“如果你每次接吻都有这么大的进步，那真是个惊喜。”等他们分开时，王耀奖励般仰头在他鼻尖轻啄一下，好笑的说道。  
  
　　亚瑟把他连同能够谋杀浪漫氛围的话语一起搂进自己的手臂，压上自己胸前，无奈地陈述着：“我带你进入过那么多梦境，美好的、神奇的、童话般的……结果你第一次吻我，竟然是在这么破破烂烂的后巷里。”  
  
　　“这样多好，你不用担心这个吻会以醒来结束，而它却会一直延伸进梦里。”王耀闷闷的声音顺着他的皮肤向上攀升。  
  
　　“也是……”亚瑟失笑着在他耳边赞同，想了想补充道：“可是，我已经在梦里偷偷吻过你。”  
  
　　“哦？感觉好么？”王耀兴致勃勃地追问。  
  
　　简直没办法好好谈话。亚瑟哭笑不得，老老实实回答他：“……不好，你那时醒不过来，在做噩梦，我吻你的时候你像块冰……后来也做过梦，梦里吻你的感觉依旧很冰，每次醒来都冷得受不了……不过我跟自己说至少你醒了，那我也就不奢求其它更多的了……”  
  
　　王耀在他胸前没有说话，他就这样一直抱着对方，直到阳光从缝隙间挤落，披在他们身上，王耀终于侧头提出近乎安静的建议：“那现在想么？”  
  
　　亚瑟发出一个简单的疑问词。  
  
　　“现在想奢求更多么？”王耀凑过去踮脚亲吻他的眼睛，最后落在他唇上轻轻吸吮，等他松开时，他无奈而宠溺的笑了，“别做噩梦……我舍不得。”  
  
　　他站在铺天盖地倾泻泼洒的阳光里红了眼眶。  
  
　　…………………………  
  
　　亚瑟坐在王耀身后无奈的抓着头发，窗外的阳光将他的身影拉长，盖在王耀裸露的脊背上。王耀已经被他勒令埋头进枕头，散开的黑发铺在雪白的枕套上。  
  
　　他总是会突然地笑出来，包括刚才给他戴上一枚安全套时，他的指甲擦过自己开始肿胀的下身，亚瑟轻颤一下，而他居然还发出孩子般的笑声。现在他大部分声音陷落进绒羽，但依旧有清脆的笑声伴随着阳光一起流出来，听得甚至看得都格外清晰——这让亚瑟的任何举动都在无形中困难许多，恨不得能和他一起一头扎进那片柔软的白色。  
  
　　“王耀……”他俯下身体近乎叹息，却又没想好怎么跟对方说，让他别再笑了，于是只好在趴着的那人背上覆上自己的体温。  
  
　　他能感受到自己略显急促的心跳震动着王耀裸露的背部，于是不受控制的想象自己的心跳刻进他的骨头，传进他的肋骨，带着他的心脏一起跳动——想到那一点的时候，他也蓦地想起对方被踹碎的喘息和微弱的心跳，那份记忆一瞬间就攫住了他的大脑，让他浑身僵硬不能呼吸。  
  
　　大概是他僵直的身体提醒了王耀，被他埋在身下的声音戛然而止，王耀温和而担忧的声音传过来：“亚瑟？”他略带不安反手上来想要触碰，被亚瑟温柔拉住手指：“别动。”  
  
　　王耀于是拉着他的手落进柔软的床褥中，温和而平静的呼吸着。  
  
　　亚瑟亲吻他和自己交握的手指，有些不舍的松开，再度撑起自己的身体，撩开他颈后散乱的头发，露出他发根间微微下陷的颈窝。当他低头尝试轻吻那里，他觉得对方的头发挠得他鼻尖有些发痒，而他略带冰凉的吻被对方颈部灼热的温度融化。  
  
　　他接着亲吻对方瘦削的肩胛骨，亲吻过后覆手上去，觉得那像一双稚嫩的翅膀。在未能长成的翅膀之间，王耀的脊骨连成一串浅浅鼓起的小包。他亲吻了其中尤其突出的几个，它们在前哨长年累月的高负荷训练下略显可怜，顶部的皮肤微微发青。亚瑟想了想，低头探出舌尖轻触他的皮肤，湿润的气息让身下的人微微颤抖了一下，却依旧柔和的躺在那里，细弱的呻吟从绒羽棉麻的缝隙间挤出来。  
  
　　这大概是给了亚瑟的大脑某种信号，在他反应过来之前，他已经用舌尖顺着对方细长却坚韧的脊骨扫了下去，缓慢却带着某种坏心眼。王耀带着笑意的叹息纵容般融进空气，亚瑟觉得不仅他舌尖尝到了淡淡的咸，甚至呼吸里都染上了一丝咸涩，就好像他们一起坠进了暖洋。  
  
　　就像两条鱼。他再一次落入梦中的湖水，记忆里翻腾的浮冰和上涌的水泡让他有冰冷的错觉，让他觉得自己需要一团火来暖热。  
  
　　他扳住王耀的肩膀轻柔地将他翻过来——这并不算难，他在自己身下很是放松，像是一捧初春的落英，柔软而安静。  
  
　　于是他得到自己想要的火焰，静静地在王耀眼中燃放着温暖，和他的微笑一起落进窗外叶影打碎的太阳光斑里。亚瑟凑过去再一次亲吻他的眼睫，和上一次覆满冰霜不同，很温暖，而且是他在现实的阳光和对方睁开的眼眸下公然索要来的：“王耀……我爱你。”  
  
　　“……嗯，”王耀侧头看着他，笑了，“我也是，”  
  
　　亚瑟抓着他的手指，无意识的摩擦着他的指腹，激起他身体里一阵阵细微的颤栗，他蜷起自己露在冰凉空气里的脚趾，暗暗深吸了口气，将快要出口的声音咽回喉咙里，压低声音耐心回应他：“我爱你。”  
  
　　他感到自己被怂恿了，于是亲吻王耀沁出汗珠的鼻尖，将自己的鼻子也凑上去亲昵的摩擦，随后再一次吻上对方不久前被自己撞得微微发肿的嘴唇，用舌尖摩擦王耀的唇，探进去和他交换彼此的呼吸和唾液。王耀被他吻得喘不过气，昏昏乎乎中轻咬他的舌头，将额头抵上他的额头，在彼此相隔不到一厘米的缝隙里填满他们彼此的目光。  
  
　　他在王耀微微弓起身的同时捉住他的两只手，将他的上半身轻柔的按回温暖的床褥。然后他低头将温暖而略带湿润的吻落上他的胸口，温热的唇上传来他心脏有力的搏击，撞得他全身滚烫。王耀在他一连串的动作下绷紧了全身，从紧闭的齿间挤出一丝难以化开的喘息。他的发间和他身上一样，泛起温热的汗，摸上去热得像炭。  
  
　　亚瑟探出手指触摸他的腿间，融化的润滑剂已经把大腿内侧染得滑腻不已。他探究地看向王耀，对方这次没有笑，扬起的脖颈勾勒出绷紧的曲线。他曲起膝盖，分开轻撞他的胸膛，脚趾又一次从他腿间刮擦而过。  
  
　　这次是亚瑟笑出声，他捉住王耀的两只脚踝架上肩膀，能感受到对方蜷曲的脚趾在他身后绞在一起，一起缓缓滑至下身，用滚烫的膝窝紧紧抠住自己的身体。他在同一时间把自己送进对方的身体，看王耀屏住呼吸。  
  
　　“疼么？”他有些担心地询问，滴落的汗珠铺在他的胸前。  
  
　　王耀坏笑着挑逗他：“你得对自己有信心。”  
  
　　亚瑟边摇头边缓缓送进去，王耀吞咽着唾液，呼出滚烫的气息，他肿胀的下身叫嚣着、鼓动着，最轻微的摩擦也侵蚀着他的神经，王耀在他呻吟的同时，发出不属于笑声也不属于挑逗的清晰叫喊，听起来舒展而欢愉。  
  
　　他再也没有顾虑，以自己的节奏带动身下的身体律动，王耀在剧烈的摇晃中间杂着叹息和呼叫，伸出手臂缠上他布满薄汗、滑溜溜的身体。他的手指摩擦着自己的脊背，来回拨动着，像是在脊骨上画出山峦的褶皱。  
  
　　亚瑟觉得脑海中无数个梦境崩塌了，与以前不同，碎裂的梦境没有刺痛他的眼睛、也没有让他烦躁不安，相反，无数碎片碾碎不同梦中的夏果秋麦，散发着酸涩却成熟的气息，冷冽的冬雪气息和温暖的春风绞在一起，带着那迷人的香气，撞向更深处的未知世界。以此同时，王耀的指甲抠进自己的身体，发出朦胧的叫声，穿插进他所有的梦里，肆意中带着某种胜利。  
  
　　他在白茫茫的视野中接住对方滚烫的身体，不确定是身处风雪还是浪花之中，唯一确定的是他们在一起——那让他满足而得意，放心和他一起坠落，好像掉进融化的云里。  
  
　　他们一直折腾到天色昏暗。王耀脱力的躺在他胳膊之间昏昏欲睡，无论他帮他擦拭身体还是喂上一杯温水，对方都舒坦的闭紧自己沉重的眼皮，偶尔发出满意的咕哝。  
  
　　亚瑟最终连头发都帮他吹得温暖、干燥而蓬松，搂着他半靠在床上，扯过洁白柔软的被褥裹住两个人。巨大的窗外，闪烁的星子降临，无月的夜空格外深沉。  
  
　　他在王耀柔软安静的呼吸中陷入梦境，比以往任何时候都清楚自己会在灌满阳光的窗下醒来，怀里有他想要的整个世界。  
  
　　——————————————双重梦境fin——————————————  
  
　　  
  
双重梦境番外《玲珑骰子》  
  
　　CP澳燕  
  
　　出席听证会、接受审查的共十七人。  
  
　　春燕坐在休息室里等候最后的出席时，得知了这个消息，她佯装镇定地点了点头，甚至礼貌的对前来通知她做好准备的娜塔莉亚笑了笑，在心里猜测着会是哪些人，为自己把其他十六个人拖进麻烦之中而感到内疚不已。  
  
　　审查完毕回来的艾米莉在走廊上冲她眨眨眼，申请后关心而担忧地帮她整理军装、很不必要的摆弄着她的领带夹，趁人不注意仅仅用口型告知她重要信息：教官。  
  
　　春燕的指甲无意识抠紧手中军帽的银灰色帽丝带。  
  
　　最终她也只是深吸一口气，咽下自己心底想要吼叫的那部分。艾米莉帮她戴上军帽，金色的檐花在她眼皮上方闪闪发亮，却被黑色的檐盖遮下来一大片灰色的阴影——那让她想起第一次见到王濠镜的时候，刺进眼中明亮的阳光、和他走过来时洒下的一小绺清凉。她木然来到门前，听到自己的名字时，小指尖不受控制的痉挛了一下，只好微微虚握拳头。  
  
　　门被打开的一瞬间，那双熟悉的眼睛扫向她，静默地注视着她被带进来。她不自觉地想要挺胸抬头，可动作呆板凝滞，近乎生涩。她总是在他面前显得犯傻。即便足够努力、足够优秀、足够冷静，一碰到王濠镜，她就被打回了原型：像个没长大的小姑娘。  
  
　　六位审查员坐在各自的座位上，几乎是在这狭小的房间内呈现出半包围的姿态，王濠镜坐在她旁边，处于正中间的位置上，镜片后温润的目光不失坚毅凌厉，一如既往。  
  
　　恍惚间好像回到了七年前：  
  
　　【“你有没有想过专攻筑梦师？”】训练营第一次审核谈话时，王濠镜仔细翻看她第一阶段成绩报告，思索着提出这个建议。其他几位长官随着他的话语无意识地露出赞同的目光，甚至记录员都在微微点头。她几乎第一时间怒火冲天，将目光强行移到对方的领章上，努力提醒自己和对方的级别差距。  
  
　　对方并没有就此罢休，依旧认真建议着：【“个人简历标注你的三次申请都是盗梦者，不过我很建议你朝筑梦师方向发展，目前军方在这方面只委托研究，还没有自己的开发。”】  
  
　　又来了……春燕只觉得太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。之前的无数次演习中，她不只一次被队友劝导：  
  
　　【你们安心在后方筑梦怎么样？看女人在梦境里身先士卒，多心疼啊、让同行听去多丢我们脸啊。】  
  
　　【这么可爱的女硕士不搞筑梦研究，不是太可惜了么！和一群大男人一起盗梦，肯定你也不自在不是？】  
  
　　【要不然试试前哨，同样是后勤，还能第一时间离开危险地带，小小的冒个险，过把瘾就行啦，军功一样不少！】  
  
　　【听说前一阵失败的盗梦行动里，领导行动的上尉到现在还在强制休假？盗梦者确实危险，尤其女人过于感性，越优秀就越容易受到伤害，一次失败就足够毁了之前所有的成绩了唉……】  
  
　　同期的几位女伴们每当听到这种言论，总会深深翻个白眼，起先还有心思抢白两句，每每换来嬉皮笑脸的讨饶声，下一次，诸如此类的言论依旧络绎不绝。到最后就连一向好胜的艾米莉都懒得再搭理诸如此类的搭讪和建议，不耐烦了直接扔靴子过去附带一句“滚”。  
  
　　春燕在脑海中混乱地回想着队友们分不清善意恶意的劝说，正在等待她回应的长官似乎看出她在走神，好心提醒到：【“不知道你个人有没有这方面的意愿？”】  
  
　　【“报告长官，请问您的建议是考虑到我的性别么？”】春燕一时忍不住，张嘴反问。  
  
　　对面的三位首席教官和两位检察长官齐刷刷愣住，王濠镜尤其茫然：【“……我没有太听懂，如果可以的话，请你具体阐述一下你的问题？”】  
  
　　深知覆水难收的春燕于是深吸一口气，很快在脑海中理清思绪，斟酌着开口：【“报告……我的个人盗梦成绩如各位所见，一向保持在上游水平；伪装者练习中，被识破的概率低于87%的同期学员；作为盗梦者领队的十次模拟行动中，加上被识破的两次共失败三次，败得很难看，我承认——但就算是这样，我领队的成功率也依旧排在此次训练营前五名……”】  
  
　　对方没有说话，认真看着她，似乎是鼓励她说完，可惜这样纵容的态度在当前情况下，只能更加让春燕感到愤怒，她不禁扬高了声音，在五双眼睛的注视下坚决地扔出埋在心底一连串的疑问：【“即便有着这样的成绩，有着坚决想要成为盗梦者的志愿，在您眼中也依旧要被归入身为后勤的筑梦师行列，是因为几位长官考虑到我的性别是女性么？在列位的考察中，我的成绩和努力是否能起到真实的参考作用？是否在军方眼中，盗梦者和领队不是女人能够胜任的职位？为了今后的选择和发展，我在此请求得到正面回答。”】  
  
　　一股脑把话说完的春燕涨红了脸，她隐约觉得这时候最好把头低下去别对上长官的目光，可心底就是有个声音倔强的怂恿她抬高了脑袋，倒是很欣慰地看到对方在纸上刷刷记录着她的问题。  
  
　　她话音刚落，其他两位教官都挑了挑眉，中间年长的教官好整以暇看向中间的王濠镜，明显一脸看好戏的表情，摸着胡茬挑衅一般笑了，被记完笔记的濠镜无奈地瞥了一眼。另一个则面无表情，只是略扫一眼，倒是二位检察长官甚至记录员都隐隐有些讶异。  
  
　　王濠镜很是好脾气，记完笔记推推眼镜思索了一下，认真看着她：【“我可以一个一个回答你的问题，希望能对你的选择起到一定参考作用……嗯……首先，你的性别暂且不在我们的考虑范围内，倒是学历和专业……还有你的导师比较重要，她证明你早先在筑梦方面发表的论文证明你在心理重筑和潜意识修整上早都有了一定建树，这对筑梦来说很重要，军方的筑梦不能总是委托民间组织；”】  
  
　　【“其次，”】他有条不紊地在笔记上勾画着，很快移到下一项，【“努力这种事情，这一批学员都差不多，至少对我而言，我偏向看重结果，参考意义不大。倒是你的成绩，如你所说，你的盗梦成绩非常理想，根据记录，你的筑梦想象运用大胆，考证严谨真实鲜明，能够兼顾潜意识感觉的把控、甚至已经能够操控梦境物理法则，平均被发现的时间比其他学员多出60%，多出的行动时间非常罕见，这位罗利纳提斯上尉刚才还在说想要把搭档踢了跟你组队算了……”】  
  
　　【“我只是说他最近实验太过了啊，进去就塌，维持时间还不如个新学员……任务完成还是很认真的！研究结果也有进展！你不要误导性传播这种信息啊你难道不认识他吗？！”】角落里的棕发检察长无端躺枪，很是无辜的呻吟着。  
  
　　王濠镜给出不再‘传谣’的保证后很快回到主题：【“所以，你的成绩参考意义很大，反之你的梦境维持时间很长，也就是说，你的任务完成时间比别人多，但凡敌人的潜意识映射训练有素，发现梦境时间较快，我就不能保证你的成功率还能维持在这个优秀水平。最后一个问题……”】  
  
　　他终于放下手中几张参考记录，很是认真的盯着春燕：【我很抱歉的回答——是的，军方一直存在这种偏见。”】  
  
　　一直倔强昂着脑袋的春燕觉得自己鼻头一酸，连忙深呼吸着别开目光。  
  
　　【“虽然我们也在努力改善，但这种观念确实存在，无法轻易剔除……不过，在这一批训练营中我们曾商议过纠正这种观念。如果你有了这样的误解和体会，肯定是我们这次安排和学习依旧不够到位，我们很抱歉，今后我们也会努力调整，如果你有具体有效的建议，不妨提出来。”】  
  
　　春燕没有说话，努力将所有的眼泪憋进去，平静下来后，她低下头，没有再发出任何声音。  
  
　　【“你好像很失望？”】刚才还调笑的看着濠镜的棕发男人显然注视到这边的改变，忍不住换掉了自己戏谑的表情，认真开口问道。  
  
　　春燕本想回答没有，但声音不受控制：【“……是的，有一点……”】  
  
　　【“因为觉得自己受到偏见影响？”】  
  
　　【“不，谢谢长官。只是反思自己能力不足……打个比方吧，如果你一直以盗梦者为自己的既定目标，你的期待是成为领导全局的人，结果发现自己的能力不足，只能被分配当筑梦师……或者前哨之类的打杂后勤……心理落差很大。”】她强装镇定完成回应。  
  
　　话音刚落，对面传来一阵爆笑声，春燕抬头看去时，棕发大叔已经哈哈大笑着很没形象地趴在桌子上，眼角的眼泪都快流下来了，两边的检察长官也都很礼貌的别开脑袋偷笑，只有中间的王濠镜一脸无奈，他旁边的面瘫终于抬起眼帘正视春燕，悠悠开口：  
  
　　【“我介绍一下，这位是此次训练营三位首席教官之一，王濠镜中校，能力不足，所以一直被分配为军方盗梦的首席前哨，和那么多人搭档这么些年也没见有什么长进，一直在打杂，让你见笑了。”】  
  
　　一旁的濠镜正伸长脖子打量着记录员的速记本，嘱咐着：【“‘没有长进’这种事情就不要记了，你到底会不会听重点？”】  
  
　　春燕保持着惭愧和眩晕的心情勉强完成了之后的测评，捱到结束获得离开许可时几乎都要心存感激。好不容易保持着仅存的自尊走到门口，满心觉得可以逃出生天，却又被叫住了。  
  
　　【“我们会争取改善纠正这种不合理的偏见，同样，也希望你能正确评估不同的工作分配，在此基础上重新考量自己的发展方向，可以么？”】  
  
　　她仓皇点头，带着某种并不确定的决心，却因此得到了鼓励的微笑：【“谢谢——那么，我个人很期待你能成为改变所有偏见的节点。你可以离开了。”】  
  
　　她为了自己都不确定的一次承诺，和那句带着浅笑的鼓励努力了七年，她想自己可以在这条充满荆棘和昏暗的道路上走得更远、再远一点，她还有那么多梦境可以筑就，连同所有人微微偏斜的世界，都可以在她的梦境里被一一摆正，放上某个公平的竞技台——  
  
　　直到她违抗军令，将所有人卷入这场因她而起、并不公平的审判。  
  
　　她第一次忍不住低头，不敢正视任何人的眼睛。重复不知道多少次的对答再一次开始，她努力想要诚实简洁地回答每一个问题，可那些无法用简单词句概括的事实如鲠在喉，让她久违了七年后，第一次感到近乎委屈的情感。  
  
　　“你在使用基地设备前，是否已被明确告知你还处于审查阶段，暂时不被允许？”  
  
　　“是。”  
  
　　可她想说我妹妹躺在病房里，我所上交的每一份报告，所经历的每一个等待夜晚，所得到的每一句“暂时”，对陷入混沌的她来说是你们所不能估量的漫长时间。  
  
　　“你的妹妹，Morpheus的研究员，也是这次你违规实验、带出混沌的王梅梅，是否协助了本田菊的叛逃？”  
  
　　“是。”  
  
　　可她想说我妹妹什么都不知道，甚至Morpheus的军方人员都无从知晓他的叛变，任何人处于当晚的位置，都会不自觉地协助他的叛逃，我妹妹只是很不幸地处于当晚的值班表上，被动成为他计划的一部分——而她甚至不是军方人员，没有义务也没有能力识破任何不利于Morpheus计划的预谋。  
  
　　“本田菊叛逃后24小时内，备案数据和映射防卫是否有进行重启和防卫？”  
  
　　“是，我们在13小时内完成了在编人员的映射重组，24小时内有进行三次警告和两次紧急集合修改。”  
  
　　她想说不止这样，梦境数据的重组防卫数据再分配是她最早申请的概念，如果不是这样，Morpheus甚至没有补救的机会，所有人的潜意识数据暴露无遗，但凡抓到Morpheus的落单人员，他们只需要一针麻醉剂和一个手提箱，就可以将对方二层以内的潜意识梦境当成游乐园。  
  
　　“潜意识防卫重启是否能100%有效防止数据的泄露？”  
  
　　“……不能，一位教官的潜意识被入侵，暴露了在执行任务阶段的8位教员具体情报，其中6位被入侵意识，根据数据还原，有4人的映射没有顺利改组，泄露了相应信息，报告中已经具体陈述了泄露的信息……至于本田菊上尉曾经执行的十九项外部任务，我很遗憾的告知信息全部泄漏。”  
  
　　“被入侵的人员中，有你现阶段的四位直属教员，包括你的弟弟王耀，是么？”  
  
　　她张嘴，却无法简明扼要回答这一问题。她想说小耀和伊万已经做得够好，他们新形成不到两天的潜意识护卫有效阻止了对方的入侵，甚至反向入侵了对方的第一层梦境意识，可他们没有任何筑梦师作为后援和深度训练，没有进入第二层梦境的有效条件——他们只抓到了对方信息的皮毛，帮助确认了对方的成员身份，而这甚至不能被当作他们的功勋，只是义务。  
  
　　就在她发出局促的呼吸，无法进一步回答问题时，王濠镜一向清晰礼貌的声音插了进来：“伊万?布拉金斯基分化是盗梦者，直属教官应该是艾米莉上尉，王春燕少校是他的首席教官，”他的插话使得自己成为新的视线中心，而他本人似乎并不在意这一点，只是继续以他冷静的声线陈述事实：“王耀的话，在本田菊叛逃五天前，已经备案成为我的直属教员。”  
  
　　问讯员思考了一下，仔细翻看着记录，公事公办的将讯问转移过去：“上校，你好像已经不再担任教官？”  
  
　　“对，但王耀是下一任的首席前哨的三位备选之一。”  
  
　　“……您曾经是王春燕的直属教官和同事，这一点会对王耀成为备选产生影响么？”  
  
　　“王春燕少校主攻筑梦，第五届训练营中，三位教官分别担任盗梦者、前哨和伪装者的训练，筑梦依旧是由研究所代为培训的基础课程，没有分化出专门的军方人员，因此她不直属任何人，我是她的首席教官之一；至于王耀，他的考核成绩并不是由我审查，挑选工作也不是我经手，他的优秀也和我没有直接关系。”  
  
　　“那请问根据您的理解，王春燕是否存在刻意违背军令的意愿，在强制休假等待调查期间，擅自动用改变了Morpheus的未启用设施，造成未知损失？”  
  
　　“……我认为她主观意志上没有违抗和抵触意愿，但违背军令的客观事实存在。”  
  
　　“此次本田菊的叛逃，她身为曾经的直属教官，是否需要负责？”  
  
　　“如果这次王春燕少校违背军令、擅闯军事重地等一系列错误，需要直接归咎于她曾经的教官，我，王嘉龙上校，罗慕路斯少将的话……那么是的，少校需要对自己曾经的教员，本田菊的叛逃负责。同样，本田菊一届教员的其他三位直属教官恐怕都难辞其咎，我申请其余五人也列入审理议程。”  
  
　　听证席后方传来隐隐约约的咕哝，春燕勉强听清有熟悉的声音在抱怨“臭小子，还打算拉多少人下水……”  
  
　　这么多天以来第一次，她有点真心想笑。  
  
　　王濠镜的插入使得他临时成为第十八位接受审查人员，他依旧和以前一样，用温和的声音准确的思路，颇不带情感地回答着每一个问题，偶尔遇到需要理清思路的问题时，便停下来简单记录一番，简单思考后分别陈述自己的答案。  
  
　　这个男人无论在什么时候，都能将他的思路巨细无遗的表达出来，每一个回答都好像用打字机列在白纸上的条目，不偏不倚供人参考选择。春燕知道那是身为前哨的共同习惯，但依旧走神了：  
  
　　在王濠镜的心里，他的生活会有备选么？  
  
　　三年前意识到自己的情感时，春燕一开始并没有想太多。几年的军队生活打磨下来，她并不怎么爱说废话。我喜欢你，就这么说好了。于是她去找王濠镜，结结巴巴弯弯绕绕，愣是把简单的告白打磨成一场关于新人编组搭档的讨论，王濠镜行事一向果决，当晚就向上面打了正式报告，第二天上面就组建了临时小组，开会进行方案讨论。接下来的两个月时间，王春燕都忙得不可开交，她的第一次告白就这样把自己推进新一轮研究工作的地狱。  
  
　　第二次是在梦境里，她成功在二层梦境中伪造了第三层梦境，申请加入训练计划，可惜实验三个月后发现实战性不强，因为除了她并没有人能够掌握这一点，折腾了三个月只有一位新人本田菊以超过任务时限为代价才勉强成功。申请废除这项训练又要经过Morpheus繁复的审查工作，罗慕路斯当仁不让把王濠镜踢过去进行最后的检查收尾。  
  
　　她抱着早就磨成渣渣的最后一点少女心碎片，将王濠镜带进了只有自己才进入过的伪造梦境，看着教官简直是用审查的目光，还掐着秒表给自己营造出的浪漫场景计时。那幅认真的模样，加上刚刚升职、才别上去亮晶晶的领章，简直闪得她睁不开眼，只得丢盔弃甲摆出专业姿态好好工作，不敢心存“邪念”。  
  
　　拖了两年多，最后是前一阵出外部任务，本是简单的非Inception军人模拟训练，因为是特种部队的一次出任前测试演练，保险起见派了四个经验丰富的成员过去。整整三天，她心无旁贷，哪怕王濠镜在她的三层梦境中来回穿梭监视她的每一个映射，她也没有丝毫波动，专注于营造战场的每一处细节，逼真程度直接让四成新兵有了轻度恐慌，如果不是程度不允许，春燕简直有信心让他们直奔PTSD。离开部队当天还获得了无数警觉的目光，春燕觉得自己表现堪称完美、有权利要求上校的专车待遇。  
  
　　早知道她心里那点小九九的艾米莉收下她“进贡”的瞄准器，借口文书工作太多，拖住一心想回基地补觉的海格力斯。  
  
　　她坐在副驾驶坐上思考可以用这次借口让王濠镜请客，正琢磨着怎么在饭桌上大大方方表白，就听见王濠镜清淡的嗓音：【“燕子？”】  
  
　　她心跳停摆，对方的声音却没有停下来：【“不知道我有没有那个荣幸，可以认为你也喜欢我？”】  
  
　　太有了。王春燕在心里炸开无数烟花，抬头看见对方的微笑，就很不争气的红了脸。  
  
　　春燕觉得这段恋爱关系真的很奇怪，她一贯心高气傲，却总在见到他的一瞬间丢盔弃甲，活像个炫耀作业本上小红花的幼稚园孩子；王濠镜一贯在工作以外的选择上无条件遵从她的选择，但只要一个抬眼一个浅笑，就让人觉得他才是这段关系里大权在握的那一个。  
  
　　不知道在别人眼中，他们的关系会是怎样的呢？春燕好奇的提出这个问题，王濠镜沉思片刻立马表忠心——我明天就去打交往报告，公布关系后你就可以一个一个直接问：觉得你掌权的请出去吃饭，觉得我掌权的拖出来把腿打断。  
  
　　春燕得意又矫情地提出反对意见：不行，报告得我打。  
  
　　晚上对着一堆做不完的文书工作她有点后悔，但熬夜干完活，提笔写下第一个字的时候还是有满满的幸福感，好不容易纠正了这种小家心态后正襟危坐，准备写第二个字时艾米莉给她打电话，告诉她：一级警备，本田菊叛逃，Morpheus信息泄露。  
  
　　之后的一切开始偏离轨道，短短几天，她七年的努力付之一炬。  
  
　　之后依旧是繁复的问话和记录，春燕努力保持镇定回答每一个问题，她强迫自己不要思考不久之后的结果，即便它越来越清晰的展现在自己眼前：  
  
　　她之所以还需在这里接受审查，重点只在本田菊身上，目前只在排除她叛变的可能性。关于梅梅和Morpheus的一切早就盖棺定论，再清楚不过，军法、情理，一层层压下来的结果，她不可能再留下来，更坏的结果，还要被送上军事法庭。  
  
　　这件事情总得有人承担责任，对本田菊的思维监控没能掌握他叛变的信息，监控人员已经一层层的被撤职整改，对于一向行事谨慎近乎繁琐的Morpheus来说，已经是令人咋舌的雷厉风行。  
  
　　她不负责监控，但曾经训练本田菊建立信息迷宫隐藏真实意图的人是自己，不得不说他做的简直完美，半个月一次的监控没有抓到任何蛛丝马迹；教官在二层梦境里已经强有力的维护了信息，但被拖进了本田菊伪造的第三层梦境，功亏一篑，教会他这一点的人还是自己；伊万和小耀好不容易反向入侵成功，只进入第一层后就被隔绝于梦境空间夹层——教会他这种多维伎俩的依旧是自己。  
  
　　他是她最优秀的学员，七年来唯一一个，能够完成她所有苛刻要求、掌握她所有筑梦理论。她甚至已经申请过以他为中心的新一轮组建报告，如果不是罗慕路斯少将一票否决、表示需要继续观察的话，这次叛逃事件足可以把他们近两年的所有新晋人员打出去一半。  
  
　　一直持续到听证结束离开，春燕都没有抬头正视王濠镜一眼，所以她也不能确定，对方的目光还有没有落到自己身上。  
  
　　三天后，她得到了最终处分结果，罗慕路斯亲自过来，告知她被开除军籍，从此和Morpheus再没有任何关系。  
  
　　春燕知道这简直是自己所能得到的最好结果，面前的男人为此不知进行了多少努力。他用近乎长辈的慈爱神情静静看着自己，看她接过需要填写移交设备的厚厚一沓表格：从她的代号、军装、配枪，到她电脑里的研究论文，一直到她的所有研究设备和办公室，再也不会和她有所交集。  
  
　　那么小耀呢？伊万呢？还有和她搭档了七年的艾米莉？教会她无数东西的几位长官呢？  
  
　　王濠镜呢？  
  
　　所有留在Morpheus基地的人，是不是也就就此和她无关？所有她曾构筑的梦境，还有没有人能够继续？  
  
　　眼泪夺眶而出的瞬间，罗慕路斯的大手伸过来，指间垂下的红绳坠着一枚温润的骰子：“这是王濠镜的第一个图腾，原先一直当摆设来着……你接受审查的第二天，王濠镜向我上交了对于你们关系的申请报告——当然，我觉得只要眼睛不瞎的也早都看出来了——但依旧，我请求他留存这份报告，他也没有异议。”  
  
　　原因再清楚不过，Morpheus有自己的研究所，民间机构也不计其数，折了她一个军方的筑梦师，造成的损失是可以弥补的。可前哨是军方为自己的任务行动特别打造的专职，王濠镜身为Morpheus成立以来的首席前哨，还没人能代替他的位置。  
  
　　军方可以忍受在与预期不同的梦境之中执行任务，却不能允许在失去前瞻勘察的利剑后，对着未知的敌人暴露无遗。况且就算从自己的角度考虑，越少同盟也越有利于开脱此次责任。  
  
　　“对于你们暂时无法恢复甚至公布的关系，我在此表示歉意。”罗慕路斯将骰子放进她的手心，拍拍她的脑袋，“你可以选择就此了结，不过如果你愿意再等等的话，他肯定会很高兴——总之他说你掌权，你说了算。”  
  
　　春燕哭笑不得的沉默了许久，摇摇头轻声问道：“我的六个图腾也要上交么？”  
  
　　“是要上交登记，不过不需要留存，你想留作纪念的话，过几天我可以寄给你。”  
  
　　春燕从桌上的六个图腾中拈起一只小小的平衡鸟，尖尖的鸟喙轻巧地啄上她的食指，那只展翅的飞燕稳稳停在她细弱的指尖，随着她的动作只有些微不可察的晃动。  
  
　　那是她刚进入训练营时的图腾，会在一层梦境里缓慢旋转，在二层梦境中离开她的手指就此飞离。她还是个学员时，刚开始双层梦境培训曾让许多梦境掌控并不稳定的人吃瘪，她是第一个成功的人，在第二层梦境中将小巧的平衡鸟放上指尖，终于看它轻巧地飞开。  
  
　　那时她觉得得意而欣喜，觉得自己总有一天能飞得更高、更远。  
  
　　“把这个给王濠镜就好了，”春燕将玲珑的红色骰子攥进手心，将小巧的平衡鸟放上罗慕路斯的手指，“告诉他，别让它飞走了。”  
  
　　罗慕路斯冲她微笑着做了亲手交付的保证。  
  
　　等罗慕路斯离开，她收拾好所有东西，环视自己曾经的房间，几乎没有什么东西能让她带走，除了正在灼烧她手心的玲珑骰子。起先她有一丝刺痛，到后来那微小的灼烧感变成小小的暖流，一直流进她心底。  
  
　　“那么，‘燕子’，”她一边笨拙地将红绳系上自己的脖颈，一边在空荡荡的房间里自言自语：“再见。”  
  
　　被系好的骰子调皮跳动着，最后安静落在她的胸前。  
  
　　——————————番外【玲珑骰子】Fin——————————  



End file.
